The Original Firstborn
by Kchev11
Summary: Takes place during alternate season 2. Dahlia finally managed to get to Hope but when she finds out that Hope isn't the firstborn and actually the second, Dahlia goes to find the missing child. Klaus, unknowing of this child, takes his family to find her before Dahlia can get to her. Meanwhile, a little girl is about to get her world turned upside down by a certain Original Family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I suddenly had this idea and I had to write it down, which brings us to this. To those of you who are wondering about The Lost Sister, don't worry, I'm currently working on the next chapter, but I had this idea and couldn't keep it to myself!**

 **IMPORTANT INFO: Kol didn't die and instead succeeded in jumping back into his original body which resulted in Rebekah returning to her body as well. Everything up until season 2 is the same but from there, I veer off course so forget everything from season 3.**

 **I do not own the Originals or its characters, simply this specific storyline and any other original character I bring into it.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Everything was falling apart in front of Klaus's eyes.

He was on the floor in unbearable pain, pain caused by his dear aunt Dahlia, who was currently succeeding in her plan to get to Hope, because there sat the baby in a car seat. The witch was obviously delighted by her victory, which only made Klaus's anger surge against the pain that Dahlia was inflicting upon him. Because _he_ was the hybrid. He shouldn't be defeated so easily.

And yet he was.

He watched helplessly as Dahlia's fingers brushed against Hope's, and the older witch did something unexpected. She jerked back from the baby, confusion filtering in front of her old eyes.

"What trickery is this?" Klaus heard her ask, but he had no idea why she was acting in such a way. Though, he was glad that Hope was not yet gone from the compound. That meant that there was still time to find a plan to keep her here.

Dahlia's eyes drifted to Klaus's angry ones and she saw that he was confused by her actions. She smiled wickedly.

"You do not know," she said to him tauntingly, resulting in another surge of anger through Klaus. _What_ did he not know?

"Oh Niklaus," the old witch sighed happily. Klaus narrowed his eyes at his full name coming from someone he would never consider family. "If you do not know, then you have made this so much easier for me."

And with that, the witch was gone, and the spell she cast over the writhing siblings was gone, leaving them to stand up in confusion. Hayley rushed over to Hope, taking her out of the car seat to hold her close while Klaus helped Elijah stand up. Rebekah, back into her natural body, helped up their younger brother Kol and their long lost older sister Freya, who was just as confused as the rest were about Dahlia's sudden disappearance. She wouldn't have given up that easily and everyone knew that... so why did she?

"Care to explain Freya?" Klaus growled out, still nervous at how close Hope had been taken from him. Despite some of the times that his siblings thought he had no love for the child, he did. He would protect his family with his life, and that now included his daughter.

"I don't understand..." she said in her older accent, looking at Hope with clear puzzlement. "Dahlia was able to take Hope easily-"

"And yet she didn't," Elijah interrupted, looking to Freya as everyone else was. "Which leads to the question of _why_ she didn't."

Freya blinked and walked closer to Hope, trying to sense what it was the Dahlia had felt. Hayley was a little nervous and asked, "What are you doing," as she hugged Hope closer to herself.

Freya spoke her thoughts as she gazed at the baby's face intently. "I'm trying to find what it was that Dahlia sensed. She found something out that none of us knew about and left so it must have been important to her..." she trailed off as she touched Hope, but this time, she touched with her magic like she had not done before. Suddenly, a flourish of images flashed through Freya's mind of a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes dancing with Niklaus, not so long ago as it seemed through the flashes. That was the only clear picture she got before she broke contact because of her body's jerk from Hope.

Freya was still very confused until it suddenly clicked. "What is it?" Hayley asked, seeing the witch's face clear from her furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips.

Freya was shocked. How could this be? And how did Niklaus not know about it?

"Freya?" Rebekah asked cautiously, successfully snapping the girl out of her thoughts. She turned to Klaus slightly opened mouthed, still trying for the information to sink in.

"Did you know?" she whispered, though with everybody being a vampire, they heard her perfectly.

"Know what?" Klaus asked frustrated. What was he supposed to know that was so important?

"That Hope isn't your first child," Freya finally said, resulting in everybody's surprised gasp. Klaus obviously didn't believe Freya but before he could say anything out of his opening mouth, the older sibling beat him to it. "The witch, Mave Cross, from a few years ago, you had a relationship with her correct?"

Klaus wondered how she gathered this information but nonetheless nodded his head, to which Freya continued.

"She went missing just before Mikael showed up into the town of Paris and you thought that her disappearance was from Father, but it was not."

To this, Klaus cocked his head to the side amused and was about to deny the statement when his annoying sister went on. "She actually left because she was pregnant. And pregnant with your child." She finished, seeing the look of shock and denial on Niklaus's face.

"This is preposterous-" he started but was cut off by another annoying sibling.

"Is it really Nik?" Kol said sarcastically, residing in his own body as well as Rebekah with her and Davina's help. "I mean, I was with you in Paris when we met the magnificent Mave Cross and let me just remind you that her disappearance was a little ubrupt," he finished seriously, knowing that this concerned family and family was everything to the Mikaelsons.

Klaus shook his head angrily, glaring at Freya. "I will not stand here and listen to your _lies."_ He growled out when Elijah stopped him.

"Niklaus if what Freya is saying is true than you have not just one child but two that are your responsibility to protect. And as we stand here arguing, Dahlia is getting closer to taking your first born who you have not yet to meet so I suggest that you think rationally." He paused as Nik stood standing a few feet away with his back facing everyone, the result of him trying to walk out of he room before Elijah stopped him. "Is it, even in the _slightest,_ possible that this Mave Cross could've been pregnant with your child?"

Klaus didn't answer his brother, but his silence was answer enough for his siblings.

"Well then," Elijah concluded, turning to Freya. "We're going to need a locater spell immediately."

Freya nodded, noticing the underlying urgency in Elijah's tone and hurried off to find a map along with the rest of the ingredients for the spell. Meanwhile, Elijah was speaking to Hayley of her and Hope staying at the compound while the rest of the siblings look for this second child. Hayley would have the protection of not only her pack but Marcel and the vampires as well, so the Mikaelsons were not worried about her safety, more of the unknown child's.

"How old do you suppose the child is?" Rebekah asked Kol absentmindedly, still unsure of the child's gender.

"At least 5," Kol answered. "I distinctly remembered her disappearance was only a few years before Nik went to Mysic Falls."

"And how do you know this?" Rebekah asked suddenly, wondering how Kol knew this information. "Weren't you daggered?"

Kol nodded, remembering that stupid dagger. "Yes dear sister but I had a witch do a little spell a while back so that when I did get daggered, I could still see what was happening in the real world. I remember Mave Cross. She was a beauty," Kol said with a smirk at the end. "I wouldn't have minded to-"

"Kol I do not need to know what you're about to say," Rebelah said with closed eyes and her hand up to stop Kol from speaking any more. "Mind you that it is still very uncomfortable for a sister to hear of her brother's... activities."

Kol smirked again at the choice of word but before he could respond sarcastically, Freya rushed in with the ingredients of the spell. She went to a table with the rest of the family following closely and gathering around the map. Freya set everything out and began by grabbing a dagger and holding out her hand to Klaus. "I'm going to need your blood in order for the spell to remotely work," she said in response to his glare.

Klaus sighed and gave Freya his hand, which was sliced opened before pouring out the blood onto the map. Freya let go of Klaus's hand and set the dagger down, raising her hands slightly and chanting the words she knew by heart by now.

She felt the blood draw together and felt power build up and up with the chanting before it suddenly stopped and with that, fire burst onto the map, burning the paper.

Everyone jumped slightly back from the sudden uproar of flames, and looked to Freya who was frowning at the map's remains.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Rebekah asked, knowing full well that that wasn't a part of the spell.

"Something is blocking the child from any kind of magic reaching it," but before someone could complain, she amended. "But that's good, because if my magic can't possibly find it, then Dahlia's can't either. The child is safe, we just have to find it the old fashioned way."

"And what way is that?" Klaus asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Freya turned to look to him. "Do know of any place that Mave Cross would go to in need of help?"

Klaus had to think for a moment, remembering the English witch that was residing in Paris the day he had met her. There weren't many places that she'd go. Her family died when she was young. Klaus did know that Mave loved open places, which surprised him considering she was living in Paris, but she said that it was only a temporary stay. She commented one day that she loved animals, and informed Klaus of the best area to find them-

Syddenly, Klaus's head snapped up and he grinned mischievously.

"What is it brother?" Elijah asked impatiently.

"I think I know just the place the little witch might've run off to."

 **Well there's the first chapter. I know it's terribly short but I'll update very soon and with a longer chapter. This was just to get started on the storyline. I hope you like my idea and PLEASE review. It makes me write more ;)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I** ' **ve been working on how this chapter is going to play out for a little bit and I hope that you like where it goes! I hope you enjoy!**

Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Freya, and Niklaus all sat impatiently in the private jet that took them in the mysterious direction of a place Niklaus refused to tell them.

"Oh come on Nik!" Rebekah pleaded impatiently. "Just a _tiny_ hint?"

Klaus gave his sister a look with raised eyebrows and she sighed, frustrated with her brother's refusal to actually give away anything of where they were going.

"Niklaus," Elijah interrupted, making Klaus glance over. "May I ask how sure you are of this Mave Cross's whereabouts?"

Klaus grinned mischievously. "Trust me 'Lijah, she'll be there."

"And where exactly is 'there?'" Freya redirected Klaus back to the previous conversation and Klaus sighed exasperated.

"Honestly," he said. "Can nobody just enjoy the ride to a mysterious place that only I know of?" He smirked, knowing that an argument was about to ensure soon. Maybe it'll make the time go by faster.

And sure enough, an argument took place with Rebekah complaining to Elijah of "Nik's unfairness" while Freya and Kol still pestered him of where they were headed. Klaus was just glad when the 2 hours were up and the compelled piolet landed the small plane in a clearing just the right size. Nik happily got up, tired of his sibling's bickering, though it was him who started it, while his family followed him with confusion clearly written on their faces.

"Nik?" Rebekah asked as she looked around the green scenery. "May I ask why you brough us somewhere in Colorado?"

Klaus smirked at his sisters correct assumption and began heading in a direction he knew would lead him to another, bigger clearing. "Well sister, if Mave Cross wanted to hide, this is the place she would go."

Klaus flashed to the next clearing, Elijah helping Freya keep up with them, and the siblings stopped in front of a large acre of land that was dotted here and there with the trees that surrounded them. There stood an older looking house with a wooden fence dictating when the property ended, which was surprisingly big to the point where you couldn't see where it went in the back of the property for it was covered by the forest. The house itself looked very homey with its older charm and Rebekah found herself liking the feeling it brought. Freya frowned, still not being able to sense the child's magic. Perhaps Niklaus was wrong this time.

The siblings headed determinedly past the wooden fence and to the house. They also prepared themselves for whatever might meet them at the front door, whether it be friend or foe. The Mikaelsons always prepared.

Soon enough, they were stepping onto the porch, examine every detail while Klaus went up to the door and knocked a few times. With his vampire hearing, he could hear shuffling and the sound of footsteps down the stairs. His heart began to quicken with the prospect of finding a certain brown haired witch on the other side of the door. She was quite the vixen a few years ago.

Just as his siblings were becoming impatient, the door unlocked and opened to none other than Mave Cross. Klaus's eyes looked her up and down before she even realized who was at the door.

Her beautiful hair was still the same, brown and long, though a little lighter from being outside too much. Her bright blue eyes were just a smidge darker than Klaus's. Her lips formed a perfect heart shape across her tan skin with the slight freckles across her nose. She was wearing a simple beige dress that flowed to below her knees with brown, ankle boots on her feet. When she finally realized who was at her door, her blue eyes widened. Klaus smirked.

"Hello Mave," he commented casually.

In response, Mave tried to close the door but Klaus caught it without crossing the threshold. He _tsk_ ed at her actions.

"Now love," he said, forcing the door to open and Mave to stumble back into the house. "That's no way to treat a friend."

Mave swallowed, obviously uncomfortable with the Originals being on her front porch, especially a certain hybrid that she didn't want to see for a much longer time. "What do you want Klaus?" she asked though, surprised that she managed her voice to sound strong despite her frantically beating heart that she knew everyone there heard.

Klaus had to hold back a growl. Frankly, he was a little upset that she had run away from him, and supposably with their child. He had beaten himself up for a bit when she disappeared, thinking that it was Mikael who had ended her, but this whole time she was alive and with _his_ child. She had no right to run away with something as important as family.

"Well sweetheart," Klaus started. "It seems that my darling sister Freya," he gestured to the witch, "Thinks that when you ran away from me those years ago, it was with my unborn child."

Instantly, Mave's eyes widened and her pulse quickened. That was all the confirmation that everyone needed.

"Where is the child?" Elijah asked calmly but everyone heard the threatening tone underneath. Instantly, Mave grew defensive.

"Away from you and your deranged family," she snapped. Klaus was about to say something rude back when she beat him. "I know about your aunt Klaus," she said, surprising everyone. " _That_ was why I ran when I did. I knew of what she did to Freya," Mave glanced at the witch with sorrow. "And I would die rather than let that happen to my daughter-"

"Ah so it _is_ a girl!" Rebekah squealed and Kol sighed before bringing out 10 dollars and handing it to his sister. Mave scowled but continued.

"If I didn't leave to protect her, Dahlia would've found her, and she would've been taken from me."

Suddenly, Freya spoke up, "How did you manage to hide the girl's magic for so long? Even here I cannot sense it."

Mave smiled triumphantly. "I am a powerful witch, and I used my magic to spell the property. No spell or magic can come in and no signal of magic could go out, meaning-"

"Dahlia wouldn't be able to sense the child at all," Freya whispered impressed. "So she would've thought that Hope was the firstborn when in reality it was your daughter."

"Correct," Mave said with a nod, but then she realized who she was talking to and got defensive once more. "And if you think that I'm going to hand her over to you..." she scoffed. "Then you Mikaelsons are even crazier than I thought."

"Miss Cross," Elijah began but the woman cut him off.

"Look," she sighed, just wanting the vampires to leave. "If you couldn't protect this other child, Hope was it?" At Klaus's stiff nod she continued. "Then what makes you think that you could protect my little girl?"

For once, Klaus was left speechless. He understood why Mave had done what she did, but it didn't make him any less angrier. The girl was still his blood, his family. And he deserved to be her father, despite all of the things he's done.

But, in the end, he sighed and nodded, making Mave release a sigh of relief. But before she could say thank you, Klaus said, almost desperately, "At least let me meet her."

Mave hesitated, searching Klaus's face for any kind of alterior motive, but she found none, and sighed in defeat, but not before asking. "Promise that you won't try anything?"

Klaus slightly smiled. _There_ was the Mave he knew. "I promise," he said honestly and meaning it. Somehow, the child was kept safe for this long, so who was he to take her from a place of safety.

Mave nodded and exited the house, confusing everybody when she began walking toward the trees. "Where are you going?" Kol asked bluntly, making her stop to turn around.

She shrugged. "She likes to play in the forest," she said simply and turned back around to continue walking. The siblings looked at each other before following the young witch. Klaus was next to her in a second, matching her pace.

"And you let her? Despite the danger?" he asked curiously.

Mave gave him a look that said D _o you really think I'm that stupid?_ before repling, "Of course not. The property spell that keeps unwanted magic out also serves as a barrier to her. She technically can't leave the premises, even if someone is trying to force her."

Klaus nodded, impressed, but Elijah spoke up. "You would keep her here as a prisoner?"

Mave gave him a sharp look. "If I have to keep her locked up in order to keep her safe, I will."

Elijah nodded respectfully, silently agreeing with the answer.

"How do you know where she is?" Rebekah asked after a few moments of walking. They were just reaching the tree's border.

Mave gave a small smile. "It's simple," she said. "Just follow the singing."

The siblings looked at each other with confusion before they heard it. It was a little girl's voice, and it was magnificent. Despite such a young age, her voice sounded mesmerizing, even from a distance. Soon, they began to understand what she was singing.

 _When I was listening to the ocean,_

 _I saw a face in the sand,_

 _But when I picked it up,_

 _Then it vanished away from my hands, oh a oh._

 _I had a dream I was seven,_

 _Climbing my way in a tree,_

 _I saw a piece of heaven,_

 _Waiting, impatient for me, oh a oh._

The singing grew louder as they walked, until Mave gestured for them to stop and to be quieter. A smile grew on her face as she peaked between the trees and the Mikaelsons looked at each other before repeating her actions and looking around the trees and into a small clearing. There were many animals around, such as bunnies sitting casually on the ground and birds twittering softly to the song that the little girl feeding one of the many deer was singing.

She was a beautiful child, no doubt, but in Klaus's eyes, she was perfect. He instantly fell in love with her dirty blonde locks, similar to his own, falling down to her lower back in natural and beautiful waves. Her bright blue eyes were the exact same shade as Klaus's and completely entranced with the deer she was feeding. She had pale skin with a sprinkle of freckles along her nose, the only feature of her mother as well as the heart shaped lips. All of the siblings thought that she was the spitting image of Klaus, but more peaceful. She had no shoes on and a dark blue, simple dress that complimented her perfectly. Klaus knew that she was about 4 or 5 but she was tiny, even for her age. She continued to sing, entrancing everybody but nobody more than her father.

 _And I was running far away,_

 _Would I run off the world someday?_

 _Nobody knows, nobody knows._

 _And I was dancing in the rain,_

 _I felt alive and I can't complain._

 _But now take me home, take me home where I belong,_

 _I got no other place to go._

 _But now take me home, take me home where I belong,_

 _I got no other place to go._

 _Now take me home, take me home where I belong,_

 _I can't take it anymore._

 _But I keep running,_

 _For a soft place to fall._

The song ended beautifully, and the little girl smiled at the deer when she finished. However, it was only a moment before all of the deer's ears perked up and they jumped away, along with the few bunnies and birds. The little girl sighed and gathered up the flowers she had been collecting.

"Hello Mommy," she said in the same accent that most of the Mikaelsons, as well as Mave, had.

The mother laughed and stepped into view, followed by the siblings, though the little girl was too busy gathering her flowers to notice them. "How did you know it was me?" Mave asked lightly, always happy around her daughter.

"Well you _are_ the only one here that could actually scare the animals off so-" by she suddenly stopped, having stood and looked up to see strangers. She looked to her mother and back to the strangers before suddenly running to behind Mave's legs.

Klaus fought the urge to chuckle at her actions but smiled nonetheless. He crouched down by Mave's legs, trying to catch the little girl's gaze that was intently looking at the back of her mother's knee.

"Hello, my name is Niklaus," Klaus said politely, still trying to make the little girl look at him but she was stubborn, just like her mother was and probably still is. "You have a very beautiful voice, love," he commented.

Mave placed her hand on her daughter's head, causing the little girl to look up at her with nervous eyes. "What do you say?"

The little girl returned her gaze back to her mother's knee and replied with a small. "Thank you."

Klaus smiled slightly. At least he had gotten a response. "Do you like to sing?"

The girl nodded. "Very much."

"What else do you like to do?" Klaus asked, interested by what the little girl would respond with.

Mave once again grabbed her daughter's attention and slightly pushed her over so that she was only half behind her mother. "Go on Madelina, it's okay."

Klaus smiled again at the name. It suited the blonde beauty perfectly.

"Well," Madelina fiddled with her small fingers. "I... I like to sing," she repeated, "But I also like to paint."

Klaus ears perked up at that and he could almost forget his siblings watching the interaction fondly, glad to see Klaus's humanity coming out to the little girl. "You do? Well as a matter of fact, I too like to paint."

"Really?" the girl said, finally looking into his eyes as interest took over them.

Klaus nodded. "Love it actually. What do you like about painting?"

Madelina bit her lip again and looked at Mave, who nodded encouragingly. The little girl stepped out from behind her mother but still stayed close. Klaus didn't care as much since he finally caught the young one's attention.

"Well," she said, getting comfortable with Klaus. "I like it because of the colors, and that I can create something that only I can create."

Klaus was a little surprised at how sophisticated the girl sounded, but was happy at her answer anyways. But before he could ask another question, the girl spoke up, speaking quickly as excitement took over.

"But sometimes- sometimes it gets messy but Mommy fixed that because she made a room just for painting where I can be as messy as I want!" Madelina gave a big smile. "I forget what it's called though-"

"An art room?" Klaus suggested, to which the girl lit up.

"Yes! That's what it was! And I could paint whenever I didn't have to do schoolwork with Mommy and it has a big window where I can look out to the front of the house and see when the sun sets. Sometimes I paint of that but I also paint my imaginary friends!" she finished, very comfortable with Klaus now.

"Oh?" Klaus asked teasingly. "And who are your imaginary friends?"

If it was possible, her smile grew even more. "Well, there are a few that come and go and they're nice, but some came who were mean and I had to make them go away."

Klaus frowned. "And how did you do that?" he asked.

The girl shrugged. "I'm not quite sure. I just thought about it and it happened. They were mean so I had to make them go away," she repeated.

"Well, what about your nicer friends?" Rebekah asked, coming to squat next to her brother. "What of them?"

Madelina smiled again. "Well they're nicer and warn me when something bad is up ahead when I walk in the woods. Like this one time, I almost fell into the stream, but my friend warned me before I could fall so that I could jump out of the way!" she told the short story, which only increased Klaus's frown.

"What are the names of these friends?" Klaus asked suspicious. Imaginary friends don't act like how Madelina was explaining.

She frowned. "I'm not sure of all of them, sometimes they just tell me that they're ghosts but other times they'll tell me their name," she said simply.

"What do you mean 'ghosts'?" Kol jumped in, being more familiar with ghost than anybody else. Mave was frowning at how much Madelina was telling them.

"I don't know. My friends are sometimes sad because of the people they leave behind and how they can't get back to them. Sometimes they tell me about their death if it isn't too gory," she said simply, not understanding the frowns that the strangers wore.

The siblings exchanged a few looks, wondering if this was a part of the magic that the little girl held.

Freya decided to step in with her own questions of the little girl. "And what about magic? Do you know anything of that?"

Klaus gave her a look but didn't stop the question. He also wanted to know the answer.

Madelina nodded excitedly. "Oh yes. Mommy tells me about it sometimes but she doesn't tell me any of the spells she has. She says that it's too early to start spells."

"Can you do any magic of your own?" Freya asked. Klaus frowned but again, said nothing.

"Yes," she replied and paused. "Would you like to see?"

Freya made no hesitation. "Well, if you would want to, then of course."

Madelina nodded and thought for a moment before an excited smile crossed her face and she looked up at Mave. "Can I take them to the lavander field?"

Mave thought for a moment, looking at that pleading face before sighing and nodding her head. "I suppose a small trip wouldn't hurt."

The girl smiled and hugged her mom before letting go and grabbing Klaus's hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

Klaus smiled at how tiny her hand was compared to his and how, surprisingly, comforting it felt. He couldn't feel like this with Hope yet because she was still so young, but Madelina was so full of life and happy that Klaus couldn't stop the joy he felt in his own heart. Even though he wasn't there for the girl's life, he would find a way to end Dahlia so that he could bring Madelina to New Orleans and show her a different side to the constricting world that she lives in now.

It wasn't long before they stumbled onto a field, but being as lavander wasn't exactly in season yet, the flowers were all dead.

Madelina let go of Klaus's hand and ran into the field, sitting down and crossing her legs. She looked back at them. "Are you ready?" she asked excitedly. When they nodded, she smiled and looked down at the flowers. With a graceful motion, Madelina swept her arm outwards, brushing just barely along the tops of the flowers with her hand. She swept it around her legs and watched as all the flowers she touched instantly grew back into life, bringing their bright color back. She placed her hand in her lap and watched as the life continued outwards, bringing back more and more flowers until the entire, _huge_ field of flowers now glowed with life they didn't have moments ago. The little girl smiled, barely having done anything, and stood up to face the others.

"See?" she said. "That's what I sometimes do or maybe I'll help an animal if it gets hurt in the woods." She shrugged again, as if the huge display of magic she just performed was nothing.

Freya was actually gaping, because not even she had this much power when she was taken by Dahlia. Esther's magic, combined with that of Mave's, equaled a large amount that even Freya didn't contain after a thousand years of living.

"Do you like it?" Madelina asked, suddenly embarrassed because nobody had said anything yet.

Immediately, Klaus shook away his slight shock and smiled at his daughter. "It's very beautiful Madelina."

She smiled brightly back, and it was at that moment that the siblings noticed how dark it had gotten since they left New Orleans.

"It is getting late," Elijah stated what they were thinking. "We should begin our journey back-"

"No!" the little girl suddenly intterupted, surprising everyone. She blushed furiously before amending her words. "I mean, maybe you could stay _here_ for the night..."

"Madelina," Mave warned her daughter, giving her a pointed look. The little girl huffed in frustration.

"What? Can't they stay? I never get to see people in the town and nobody _ever_ comes by the house!"

Mave sighed but before she could say anything, Rebekah stepped forward. "One night wouldn't hurt, would it?" Madelina smiled hugely, looking at her mother with a pleading face.

Mave purses her lips but sighed. "Fine. But only one night."

Madelina smiled and launched onto her mother. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated excitedly. Finally someone she could actually talk to that was different from her everyday mother!

Elijah was bit skeptical of staying but abliged nonetheless to his younger sister's pleading. It seems that all the Mikaelson daughters have a way with getting what they want.

Madelina grabbed Rebekah's hand instead of Klaus's this time and pulled the vampire along. "Come on, I want to show you the new puppy that we got!"

Klaus was watching over his sister and daughter, making sure that they never went too far ahead, when he was taken out of his thouhts by Freya.

"Madelina's magic is even more powerful than mine was when Dahlia took me," she said worriedly, hoping that maybe Madelina could control her powers when she couldn't.

Mave sighed and nodded. "It's because of the magic not only from me but from Esther also. Combining it... you get what Madelina has."

"Is she always this happy?" Elijah wondered, gazing at the excited girl who seemed as if she could never frown.

Mave smiled as she thought about it but shook her head. "Most of the time but not every moment," her smile disappeared as they walked. "When she gets upset, or angry... well, she looses control, so I try to make her as happy as possible."

Mave suddenly stopped and turned to Freya. "Do you think that she'll be able to control it as she gets older?" She asked, knowing that Freya went through a similar thing that's happening with Madelina.

Freya looked across the field at Madelina's small form running to the house, dragging Rebekah along and sighed. She turned back to Mave and told her the complete truth, even if it hurt. "No. If she has this much power as a child, it will only continue to grow as she ages, and one simple mishap could cause her to loose control. I could show you a few tricks that could help her get her magic back in check when that happens, but Madelina is a firstborn, which means that control will be difficult to learn."

Mave looked sad but nodded to Freya, accepting the fact that her little girl would eventually find moments in her life when she would lose it, and Mave didn't know if Madelina would be the same with such power inside of her.

 **Well, there's the second chapter, and I made it longer just like I promised before ;)**

 **So, you've finally met Madelina, but how will the Mikaelsons deal with not being able to protect one of their own blood? What will Klaus do?**

 **I will probably update very soon, seeing as I'm on a roll with writing today, so try to bear with me. Next chapter, there's gonna be some surprises.. ;)**

 **If you're wondering about the song that Madelina was singing, it's called Runaway by Aurora, and I suggest listening to it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all SOOO much for the positive reviews so quickly and I'm honestly shocked at how many followers and favorites the story has gotten already! Well here's another update with a little more action than the first two, so I hope you enjoy!**

Madelina was pulling Rebekah inside of the house when suddenly Rebekah stopped and slipped her hand out of the little girl's. Madelina looked confused before her face cleared. "Oh yes, I almost forgot," she said in her high pitched voice. "You all are Originals right? Except for Klaus and Freya, who are a hybrid and a witch... though Freya seems like a very old witch instead of like Mommy," she finished, looking a little confused at the end.

Rebekah, in turn, looked shocked at the information the little girl knew. "How do you know all of this?" She asked Madelina, who just became more interesting than she already was.

The girl turned her attention back to Rebekah and shrugged. "I'm not sure. I just knew when you showed up. Something inside of me told me who you were and I believe it." She smiled slightly when her mother and the others got to the porch, the others, who were in fact looking just as surprised as Rebekah.

But instead of asking more questions, Mave cut them off by saying. "You can all come in."

The barrier was lifted from the others, except in Freya's case who was just patiently waiting to be properly invited inside.

Madelina smiled once more and grabbed Rebekah's hand to show her their new husky that was only two months old and more adorable than anything. The others followed Mave into the formal living room, grabbing some glasses and pouring some alcohol in them before passing them around. The Mikaelsons took them graciously, but it seemed that only Klaus and Kol would be drinking as Elijah and Freya set theirs down before taking a single sip.

Freya and Kol sat on the sofa, Mave sat in a plush chair, and Elijah and Klaus remained standing, as they usually did out of habit.

"So about these 'ghosts'..." Kol said suddenly, leaning on his knees as he looked at Mave intently.

The mother sighed and set her drink down. "They showed up when she was around 2," she started. "And I thought that they were just regular imaginary friends that every kid has, but then when she described them, I knew they weren't normal. I looked through my spell book, along with the others I've acquired over the years, and found a spell that could explain what was happening."

She paused and rubbed her head as if the thought worried her. "The reason that Madelina can see the ghosts of certain people is because of her magic, as you probably already guessed," she said and looked back up at the Mikaelsons who were listening intently. "But Madelina's magic is unaturally powerful, and, being lonely from not being able to leave the property, she unintentionally used her magic to be able to talk to someone, anyone, and those someone's turned out to be the dead."

"But... That's impossible without some sort of consequences," Freya intterupted.

"Not exactly," Mave replied. "The only thing that Madelina did was slightly thin the veil to the Other Side, making her able to see them, but nobody else. The ghosts still can't interact with the living, so Madelina didn't really cause an unbalance in nature, therefore there aren't any consequences."

Freya nodded, understanding how Madelina unconsciously performed magic, but she was still surprised that it was at such a young age and with such a complicated spell.

"I still think that we should at least consider the terms of the girl's whereabouts-" Elijah started but Mave tensed and interrupted.

"Forget it Elijah," she said with venom on her lips and a glare aimed at said Original. "My daughter will not leave from this place and that is that."

Elijah sighed, not entirely comfortable with the fact that it was just Madelina and her mother here without anybody else to protect them. He had faith in the spell around the property but what's to say that Dahlia couldn't simply undo it. She has certainly showed how powerful she is up till now.

They were cut off from their conversation at yapping and giggling. Suddenly, a young and excited puppy came barreling through the room, followed by a giggling Madelina with her blonde hair flinging this way and that. Before the puppy could jump onto the couch, Madelina flung herself at him, stopping his action but not his movements afterwards.

She stopped her giggling but her smile didn't fall as she looked up at everyone's faces. "Sorry," she said breathlessly. "Sometimes Henrik gets carried away."

The Originals, including Rebekah who just walked in, all stiffened at the familiar name while Mave looked at them with furrowed eyebrows.

"What did you call him?" Rebekah asked in a strangled whisper.

Madelina looked confused at everyone's seious faces. "Henrik? I named him after one of my imaginary friends after he begged me to. He said something like 'If he's going to be a Mikaelson than he should have a Mikaelson name' or something like that." She continued, still holding the struggling puppy.

Rebekah looked at Nik with wide eyes while he stared intently at his daughter, wondering what the hell is going on. Elijah was wondering the same thing as he gazed at Madelina and Kol was simply frozen to the spot, wondering if his little brother was residing on the Other Side this whole time. Freya knew of Henrik but still looked a little confused at the situation, as did Mave. Klaus never told her of Henrik.

"Why are you all looking like that?" The young girl asked nervously, wondering why everyone seemed tense.

Klaus looked to his daughter and spoke as gently as he could. "Madelina, can you tell us of what Henrik looks like and what he has said to you?"

She looked confused but answered again. "Well Henrik was one of the first ones I saw, and when I asked why he wanted to be my friend, he told me that he wanted to watch over me and try to keep me as safe as I could be. He said that he missed his family but he told me that it made him feel better that he could see me grow up. He told me of the fun games his siblings played when they weren't busy with chores, and he showed me some of them. He has dark hair that's about this long," she untangled one hand from the pup to put it to her shoulder. "And he has darkish eyes but sometimes their brighter in the sun."

During her story, Klaus's eyes began to fill with water, still broken up about Henrik's death. How was it that he was there the whole time.

Meanwhile, Madelina's eyes flickered to an empty spot and she smiled. "He's here now," she said, not noticing Klaus's pained expression.

"What is he doing?" Freya asked when it seemed the other siblings were frozen, each reliving the pain that was never forgotten.

Madelina paused, looking at the spot that Henrik stood in. He was one of her closest friends. He taught her all the things that her mother thought was too soon, such as stories of vampires and werewolves and whatnot, though he made them not as scary as they would be. He played games with her and told her more stories of his siblings, the ones she knew were right in front of her. "He's telling me to...to pass a message to you, his family." She said.

"What is it?" Elijah asked after a pause.

After memorizing the words, she turned back to them but focused her eyes on Klaus's. She let go of the puppy, who was too tired out to do much than fall asleep on the floor. She walked up to Klaus and grabbed his hand to pull him down. Klaus abliged and squatted in front of his daughter, his glass of scotch sitting on a nearby table and completely forgotten. The little girl looked into his eyes and cupped his face gently, using her thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"He says that he forgives you," she whispered quietly. "He says that he loves you all and that you will for eternity have Always and Forever, even if you cannot see him to say it to." She finished and hugged Klaus, who was frozen for a long moment before wrapping his arms around Madelina's tiny frame. Despite how young she was, Klaus felt as if she was so much older than her years. And to think that all this time, Henrik was watching over his family from the other side. What does he think of his family after all the terrible things they've done. According to Madelina, he understood why they did it, and he still loves them unconditionally.

Klaus let a few tears fall on his cheeks and Madelina pulled away, looking at his face intently with her bright blue eyes. She looked at the tears before wiping them away again with her tiny hands. "Don't cry," she says softly. "I don't like to see people sad."

Klaus smiled slightly at his daughter. How did something as vile as him play a part in giving life to such a beautiful thing as Madelina? The idea was absurd to him yet he felt joy at his daughter's goodness. Someone needed to bring light into the Mikaelson name.

"And besides," all of the siblings' thoughts of sadness and regret vanished at the next thing she said. "He said that the puppy could represent him in the family, seeing as..." She trailed off and looked at Henrik once more, who completed the sentence she was trying to remember. Her face cleared and she turned back to them, "Seeing as the dog acts like he used to."

The siblings laughed at that and Rebekah wiped away her traitorous tears that had fallen. Elijah and Kol still had pain in their eyes but it softened at the humor of Madelina's words. It was true that Henrik as a child was always playing around and happy, similar to how the puppy was before he fell asleep.

Suddenly, Madelina yawned, though she tried to hide it from her mother to no avail. "Madelina, I think that it is past your bedtime," she raised an eyebrow to her daughter, succefully changing the tense topic.

Madelina frowned. "I'm not ti-" but her sentence was cut off by another yawn, making Klaus chuckle and his siblings smile fondly at the girl.

Mave laughed and stood up. "What were you saying?" She questioned to her daughter.

Madelina huffed in frustration. "Fine, but you have to do the spell," she reminded her mother, thinking that she had forgotten about it.

"What spell?" Rebekah asked the question the rest were wondering.

Madelina looked at the others and said simply, "Mommy does a spell to keep the monsters from my dreams."

Mave stood behind Madelina and gave the others a look that said she'd explain it when she came back downstairs. The siblings got the message and allowed both of them to start heading upstairs, but a second later, Madelina came rushing downstairs, now dressed in a white nightgown, and grabbed Klaus's hand, pulling him to the stairs.

"I want to show you my room!" She said excitedly and Klaus knew that he wouldn't be able to say no to her. Only a day and the little girl had him successfully wrapped around her tiny finger.

Klaus went upstairs, looking at dazzling pictures of Madelina as a baby and then as a young toddler walking in the field, chasing butterflies in the picture. She was a beautiful baby and she continued to grow in beauty.

Klaus was pulled into a room that he suspected was Madelina's. He expected pink, but was surprised to find that the room mostly consisted of green, the same shade as the forest outside. One of her walls was completely bare to show a mural of the forest with animals dancing in the sunlight. The other walls were just green, and Klaus looked to the bed Madelina flung herself on to see the comforter being another light shade of green with designs all over it. There were toys scattered on the floor and even a few sketchbooks here and there that Klaus wanted badly to flip through but knew it wasn't the right time to do so. There was a wooden armoire that contained her clothes and a bedside table next to the bed that had a bowl of dark liquid sitting on it. Mave sat in a chair next to the bed and Klaus stood slightly to the left of it, looking at the little girl who was snuggled under the covers of the bed. She was clutching a brown teddy bear and looking at Klaus intently.

"Do you like it?" She asked wondrously.

Klaus smiled slightly at the girl who wanted his approval on everything. "Of course," he said and gestured to the room. "Who wouldn't," his voice was surprisingly soft.

Madelina smiled brightly at his answer and then looked to her mom.

"Okay," the little girl breathed out and nodded her head. " I'm ready."

Klaus watched on curiously as Mave dipped her hands palms down into the dark liquid of the bowl before placing them on either side of the girl's head. She began to chant softly, and Klaus knew that this spell was a simple one, but he was still confused on why Mave was doing it. Madelina's explanation earlier didn't exactly clear it up.

Soon, as the chanting continued, Madelina's eyes fluttered closed and her breathing evened out. Mave stopped her chanting when the spell was complete, standing up to look at her daughter.

With her eyes still on Madelina, she asked Klaus softly, "Are you going to tell her?"

Klaus tore his gaze from Madelina to look at the witch in confusion. She must have sensed his questioning look because she elaborated. "About you being her father?"

Klaus sighed, having thought about that many times throughout the day. If he told Madelina, than it would make him leaving her all that much harder. He didn't want her to think that he was abandoning her, because that wasn't the case at all. He wanted her safe, and he had to defeat Dahlia before that could happen. He answered Mave truthfully. "I do not know."

Mave turned to look at him with soft eyes. He was a very different man than when they had first met, more compassionate, showing his love openly to at least his family members. "Well... If you are afraid of what she'll think, don't worry. She's smart for her age and she understands the situation she's been placed in. I've told her stories of you, ya know," she said and turned back to look at the sleeping blonde. "I told her that you were gone so that she would be kept safe. She doesn't resent you for being absent. Quite the opposite, she actually thinks of you as her hero."

Klaus looked at Mave. She was just as much different from their time together as he was. She loved her daughter with so much compassion that it was blinding to look at. She would protect her with her life, and she did so everyday, with the property spell draining much of her magic. Klaus knew how big that spell was and how much energy it would take of her. If someone came to attack them, Mave wouldn't be able to fight back much without taking the spell down and showing her daughter's presence to Dahlia. Klaus was grateful for the witch he stood before. She was much more than what she used to be.

"Shall we go downstairs?" Klaus asked, knowing that he needed some more answers about what Madelina said earlier of her mother's spell. Mave nodded and led Klaus out of the room, pausing to close the door softly.

When they returned back to the living room, the other siblings were chattering about the little girl. Rebekah was in love with her, Elijah knew that she was going to be something that would fix their family, along with Hope, Kol was trying to brush it off but everyone could see how much he loved Madelina also, and Freya... well Freya was nervous about Madelina's future and how they could protect her even more. Freya didn't want Madelina bound to the same fate as her.

When Klaus and Mave came into the room, almost everyone bombarded her with questions about the spell Madelina was speaking of. Mave held her hand up, silencing the talk, so that she could return to her seat and explain the spell.

"You know of my visions that I used to have?" Mave asked Klaus, who looked slightly taken aback by the sudden change but nodded anyway. She sighed. "Well it seems that I passed that on to give Madelina another weird trait. She can see visions of the future and memories of the past, but they are mostly bad ones, warning her of something that is to come," she looked across all of their faces, sensing their interest. "That is why she understands her situation with Dahlia, because she has seen visions of the witch go after not only Hope, but Freya as well."

"She gets these vision mostly when she sleeps," Mave continued. "And they scare her most of the time, because, as you know, sometimes visions aren't always clear. Sometimes, Madelina cannot even see the face of the person who is the bad guy in her visions. The spell that I perform can't keep away the visions altogether, but it can stop the less powerful ones from entering her mind."

"What dangers does she see?" Elijah asked, wondering if it had to do with all of the Mikaelsons and not just Madelina.

Mave shrugged. "Mostly ones that have already happened, such as the witches going after Hope, or Dahlia to both of them, but also ones that are to come. Although the ones that appear in those kinds of visions are usually just shadows and she can't get a clear picture of their faces, but she sees what they do and it scares her to death," her voice became softer. "I just wish that she didn't have to go through that, so if I have to do this spell every night than I will."

The siblings nodded and continued to talk about Madelina's abilities and wondering if she was simply just a witch, or a tribrid like Hope. Mave confessed that she hadn't seen any signs of werewolf aggression or a vampire's bloodlust. Klaus, secretly, was glad. Madelina seemed too good to have to go through those troubles, and he was already worrying about Hope having to deal with it. He didn't want to worry about those things with Madelina also.

Just as things were settling down and Mave was about to show the Mikaelsons to the guest rooms, a sound erupted that chilled everyone to the bone. It was a blood curdling scream.

And it was coming straight from Madelina's room.

In a flash, the siblings were at the door, leaving Mave and Freya to hurry up the stairs. Klaus opened the door to chaos.

The room was obviously in a state of Madelina's uncontrollable magic. Things were floating through the air, no longer bound to gravity, as wind whipped through it without the help of outside, seeing as the windows were closed and locked. The temperature of the room was freezing, but despite that, Madelina was tossing and turning in the bed, drenched in sweat and her face screwed up in terror. She was obviously having one of her visions that Mave so recently discussed.

Just as Mave and Freya reached the top of the stairs, another scream tore its way from Madelina's throat, this one even more terrifying then the last. Klaus was at her side as the siblings burst into the room, wondering what to do. Klaus tried to grab Madelina's hand but he was thrown back into the wall, causing small cracks to appear.

Mave pushed her way past the Mikaelsons, bringing Freya along, "I'm gonna need your help," she told the older witch and began explaining the spell that they'd have to do in order to bring Madelina out of the vision.

"This vision is a lot stronger so I'm going to need extra magic," Mave explained afterwards and Freya nodded, willing to do anything to help the little girl.

Klaus had gotten up by now and was shielding himself from flying objects as he watched Madelina's pain helplessly. She was clawing at the air and kicking against the comforter that stuck to her sweaty legs, trying to make the unseen monsters go away.

Like before, Klaus watched as the two witches dipped their hands into the bowl. Mave once again placed her hands on Madelina's temples while Freya placed hers on Mave's exposed shoulder blades that the dress allowed to show. Immediately after, they began chanting.

Madelina screamed again as if the spell caused her pain and scratched at her mother's hand, almost breaking the connection. Mave stopped chanting to look at Klaus and shout against the wind, "Hold her down!"

Klaus immediately did so. He grabbed the little girl's wrists, holding them down despite her struggles but there were still her legs, and Klaus was surprised to find his daughter fighting against his grasp on her wrists with her magic, making it impossible to hold her legs down also. He turned to his siblings and yelled for someone's assistance.

Kol connected the dots and grabbed onto the girl's thrashing legs, successfully holding them down to the bed as the chanting grew louder through the room. Madelina screamed again and tried to free herself but it was useless.

Suddenly, Madelina gasped awake, using the power of her gasp to sit up. The wind instantly stopped and things dropped to the floor. Madelina was shaking in Klaus and Kol's grasp, replaying the awful scenes in her head over and over again.

"Madelina?" Mave asked hesitantly, never seeing her daughter this distraught before. The young blonde turned her head slowly to stare at Mave, and just the sight of her mother looking so concerned brought the tears that she wanted to fight to her eyes. She released herself from the brother's grasps and threw herself into Mave's arms, crying into her neck and trying to form sentences.

"I-I-I saw them Mommy!" She cried. "I s-saw... I saw what they did an-and-and they did _terrible_ things and... and I saw what they were capable of an-and it was like the others," she said, referring to her past visions. "Bu-But this time I sa-saw their faces an-and what they looked like when they-they... when they-" she cut off again with more cries, hugging her mother like she could and would never let go. All of the Mikaelsons, even the sarcastic ones like Kol and Klaus, felt their hearts break with sympathy for the girl. She was only five years of age, she shouldn't have to see such terrible things, and they all knew the thing she saw were _very_ terrible, because the fear was practically a tangible thing coming from Madelina.

"It's okay sweetie," Mave cooed, holding her sweaty daughter close and wishing that her baby didn't have to go through the things that Mave had had to go through before she controlled the visions. "Its okay, they're gone. They can't hurt you. And I won't let them hurt you okay? I promise you," she said, looking at the Mikaelsons's pitying gazes as Madelina's cries quieted down. Mave rubbed her back in circles, making her tensed muscles relax into her mother's arms. Madelina repeated the words in her head. _They're gone. They can't hurt me, and Mommy will never let them hurt me, because she never breaks her promises._

Soon, Madelina's cries were gone and replaced with quiet sniffling as she continued to hug her mother. After a few moments, Mave asked her daughter, "Do you need to get them out?"

The other people in the room looked confused at Mave's question while Madelina nodded against her mother and pulled away, wiping away her tears and snot. Mave retreated her hands, knowing that Madelina hated to be carried, and watched as her daughter hopped out of bed, her bare feet touching the cold floor, and began walking out of the room and to a place Mave knew would calm her down. As Mave followed her daughter silently, the Mikaelsons copied her acts, and hesitantly went after the mother and daughter.

The went through the halls before Madelina casually opened a door and went inside, leaving it open for the others that she knew were following her, but she was too busy waiting to get them out. She had to get them out or she wouldn't get rid of the fear.

Before the others could enter, Mave stopped and turned to look at them. "Like she said earlier, she paints... a lot. But she forgot to tell you that she paints of her visions to get them out of her head, to show her that they're real. If she doesn't paint them to get them out, they stay there and she doesn't get rid of her fear," she explained before turning back around and going into the art room.

Klaus looked around the art room, catching sight of canvases set up around the room, either sitting on easel or leaning against the walls. The room was a wreck, with cups of paint everywhere and paintbrushes uncleaned. The floor and even some of the walls had blotches of paint on them, but Madelina seemed to like it that way because she paid no mind to the messiness and went to get a blank canvas, looking through the sizes to get the perfect one.

Klaus studied some of the paintings and was shocked at her talent. They were painted to last detail, showing the colors of everything she saw. Most were bright and happy, of people he assumed were her imaginary friends though he didn't see Henrik, but there were a few that were dark and had a sinister feel to them. Klaus knew that those were probably her other visions and shamelessly looked through them as his siblings did the same with others. There was a drawing of Hayley, just as he remembered her standing by the witches when he was told she was pregnant with his child. He could tell that Madelina did this one when she was younger because, although it was still impressive, the paining wasn't nearly as skilled as her most recent ones. Some of them were simply blurs of darkness or blotches of red staining across a shadow, but others were more detailed, where everything was clearer. The least to say, Klaus felt an odd sense of pride at his daughter's work, mixed with interest of what she was to paint next.

He turned when he heard Madelina pull out a large canvas, twice the size of her, and managed to carry it and put it on an empty easel. She then rushed around, grabbing cups of paint, mostly the colors red or black but some of blue or green. There were paintbrushes already in the cups when she set them on a small table next to the blank canvas. The siblings and Mave turned to watch the little girl as she grabbed a paintbrush dipped in red before standing in front of the blank canvas.

She paused, and Klaus tilted his head as she looked at the paintbrush for a moment. She stared back at the canvas and immediately threw the paintbrush to the ground, staining the floor red. He was confused before he saw her frantically dip her hands in the red and begin spreading them over the canvas at a pace that was almost supernatural. She created shapes and blended colors in such a professional way that it surprised Klaus. She really did get this from him because he could see the familiar moves he did also as she worked, though hers were more distraught and coated with urgentness. The shapes were hard to make out to the siblings but Klaus could slightly see the curve of a person's chin. She was drawing the monsters she saw.

She moved quickly, sometimes having to be on her toes to reach the top of the canvas, even though the easel was so short already. Then, the only moment she hesitated was the first time she picked up the black paint with her hands. She stared at the canvas with a look that Klaus recognized. She was trying to portray something that wasn't seen onto a painting. He had done it enough times throughout his life to remember his frustration that was worn on the little girl's face. But it was only a moment before she began again, placing the black in the middle of two people's chest and spreading wiggling lines up and down, creating black veins. Then, she added the facial recognitions, and Klaus felt anger and slight confusion run through him. The only thing different from the couple in his mind and the one on the painting were blood red irises and fangs that weren't the vampire kind that they should have. When Madelina finished, the picture was clear and it was familiar to all of the Mikaelsons, excluding Freya.

Madelina stepped back and looked at the monsters from her dreams, repressing a shudder. Now that she had painted them, her fear was gone, but words ran through her head that she had to warn of the people behind her, so she turned, surprising everyone with the crazed look in her eyes.

"They are the monsters," she said slightly shakily and pointed a stained hand to the canvas. "They-They are bad and they want revenge on you," she pointed back to the siblings, her hand trembling as was her body. "And if they get the Darkness inside of them," she pointed to the black that was residing in the middle of their chest and running through their veins, "Then they will be able to destroy you with just a bite. You have to be careful of the bite!" She shouted, stumbling a few steps to the siblings before Klaus caught her. He frowned and looked up at the canvas with disgust.

Because the two that stood before him, were long gone memories. Memories that he disliked very much.

It was his old friends Lucien and Aurora.

 **Woah that was a long one! Yes, I'm sorry, this is the end of the chapter and you're probably mad at me but don't worry, I'll update really soon I promise! Please please PLEASE review because it _does_ make me write quicker ;) and it makes me very happy for the critique. **

**I hope you like where it's going and it makes sense to you because honestly, I only watched like the last two episodes of season three so I have to do all this research of Lucien and Aurora that hopefully is correct from the clips I've seen on YouTube.**

 **IMPORTANT INFO: For this story, I will change the relationships between the Originals and Lucien and Aurora a little bit, including small parts of the flashbacks seen on the show. Aurora actually falls for Lucien and doesn't care about her brother as much as she does in the show. It'll simply make my story fit together better.**

 **Thanks for reading and again, I really hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg, why am I writing this so soon? Oh yes I almost forgot.**

 **Thank you** ** _libsrocks_** **for reviewing because it boosted my confidence a lot for this story! I mean seriously, you have no idea how much your review made me smile and get excited about writing more, and trust me, this chapter will hopefully be a little more interesting to your liking, despite it slightly being a filler chapter. I have gotten plenty of positive review but yours was so much more than begging for an update. Thank you for your opinion sharing and I hope that I continue to do what you like in the story! Thank you again libsrocks, because you encouraged me to write this next part with your very long and encouraging review!**

 **So, with that there, let's get started shall we?**

Klaus was currently pacing through the art room, not having left after Madelina's revelation. Elijah stood, looking at the painting himself to try and find what the "Darkness" inside both Lucien and Aurora were. Kol was sitting to the side with the little girl, playing with her to take her mind off of the things she saw in her vision. Freya and Mave were talking amongst themselves, trying to see if the Darkness was the possibly the product of a witch, and Rebakah had brought Henrik the husky up to the room so that she would have something soft to hug through her flashbacks of days with Lucien and Aurora.

 _Rebekah was residing among nobles and royalty thanks to the hands of Lucien, the one that they didn't notice at first in their meal, who made Rebekah happy that he was still alive to do this. She was standing to the side when she saw Nik gaze at a beautiful girl with red hair and light eyes, accompanied by none other than flawless skin. Rebekah tilted her head, wondering if this relationship would end better than the whole Tatia mess._

 _Kol bumped her shoulder, causing Rebekah to look at him expectingly. He stared at the girl and the person she was accompanied by. He then glanced over to Nik, and, hearing Lucien's descriptors in the process, he smirked._

 _"Well sister," he commented as she looked back onto the scene. "It seems the man that the girl, Aurora is it? Ah yes it's Arurora, according to our dear friend Lucien. Anyway, it seems that she is being accompanied by her brother, Tristan. That means that she's fair game to Nik and anybody else who would love to-"_

 _"Enough Kol," Rebekah snapped. "Do not ruin this opportunity for us by making Nik angry. It will only cause a scene among the other nobles."_

 _But Kol's smirk only grew. "Oh but Bekah, you do know how much I love making our dear brother angry," but before he could flash off to do God knows what, Rebkah gripped his arm hard._

 _"If you jepordise our ruse here, I will personally kill you myself Kol. Do I make myself clear? And if I do not, perhaps I shall tell Elijah? Maybe Finn?" She smirked deviously at Kol's blanched face._

 _He scowled. "Fine. I will not go after Nik's girl to purpousfully make him angry, though I might have to snack on some of the servant girls to satsify my disappointment."_

 _Rebekah sighed, relieved. A few sentences of compulsion for the girls was easier to deal with than Nik's temper. "Thank you Kol."_

 _His smirk returned, though not as excited as his first one. "Only for you, little sister."_

It wasn't better than the Tatia relationship, to say the least. It actually might have been worse. And now, according to what Madelina saw, she and Lucien were trying to get back at them for a few things that the Originals did to the couple. Rebekah was frustrated to say the least about her ex-friend suddenly showing her face after a thousand years of silence. She had begun to like the girl Aurora when the little wench had used and betrayed their friendship. And for what? To become a vampire to be with, not Nik, but _Lucien?!_ He was a newly turned vamp also, and the Originals did not like the fact that Aurora had made their sister upset. Needless to say, it didn't end very well.

"What do we do Nik?" She asked, hating how small her voice was as she hugged the puppy closer.

Everyone turned to hear his answer, even Kol and Madelina stopped playing to look over at the frustrated Klaus.

"Does it look like I know yet Rebekah?" Klaus snapped but sighed and rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb, finally ceasing his pacing. "I suspect that the first thing we'd have to do is to go back to New Orleans before we can-"

Suddnely a much younger voice cut him off. "No! You can't!" Madelina said with a look of terror on her face.

"Why not Madelina?" Mave asked calmly. "What's wrong?"

She turned to her mother with eyes pleading at her to understand the importance of the situation. "That's how it all starts Mommy! If they go back, then Dahlia will find them and use her link to Klaus to see into his mind once again. She'll know where we are! Then one thing will happen after another and Dahlia will find them," she said and pointed to the painting that Elijah stood in front of. "Then she'll give them the Darkness to make sure that none of you," she then pointed to the Originals, "can try to stop her from doing to me what she did to Freya."

The room was silent. Now that Madelina had calmed down from her vision, she was able to make out the bits and pieces she saw, and none of it looked good. If the other Mikaelsons had to leave then fine, so be it. But if Klaus left, then Dahlia would use their link to find Mave and Madelina. If anything, Klaus had to stay here, where Dahlia couldn't find him.

That is exactly what the adults were discussing as Kol pulled Madelina away as not to make her even more stressed.

"Where do you want to go?" Kol asked once they got out of the art room. Madelina didn't seem to mind as much, because she thought for a moment before taking Kol by the hand and leading him outside through the back door.

"I'll show you our garden," she explained to a confused looking Kol as she brought them to a circular garden of flowers with stone steps cutting into it to lead to a stone bench in the middle of the flowers' circle.

As Kol and Madelina talked outside, the others were trying to find a way to accommodate what Madelina saw into their plans.

"What of this," Elijah stated, stopping everyone's bickering. "Klaus and Freya stay here to watch over Madelina and Mave, while the rest of us go home to New Orleans and try to keep up appearances to everyone?"

"Why must Freya stay?" Rebekah asked, letting go of Henrik to stand up angrily. If anybody was going to stay, it should be her.

"Well sister, seeing as Freya understands the hard troubles with magic that Madelina is sure to start going through, I think it would be best for her to stay to help," Elijah explained, reminding everyone of Madelina's firstborn status.

"I'll do it," Freya added in. She wanted to help in the best way she could and this seemed like it.

Rebekah sighed in frustration and crossed her arms, though she knew he was right. She _hated_ that he was right. Why did Elijah _always_ have to be right?!

"Fine," Rebekah finally agreed, much to her own dismay.

"Then it's settled," Elijah finished, clapping his hands together. "Kol, Rebekah and myself will go back to New Orleans in the morning, keeping an eye out for Dahlia of course, while Klaus and Freya stay here to protect Madelina and Mave."

Everyone nodded, understanding the plan and Mave went outside to get Madelina and tell Kol of the plan while Klaus made his own requests of clothing to be sent to the house via a few compelled servants as to not make Elijah seem suspicious in case Dahlia is watching. Freya added a few pointers of Dahlia's presence, to know if she's there or not and Elijah took the information gratefully.

Klaus was a little angry that Dahlia would've been able to take Madelina if she hadn't had the vision. He was also a little angry to be stuck in one place while everyone else got all of the action. He wanted to defeat Dahlia and save the daughter he never got to know about. He would make it safe for her and then he would take her to New Orleans, with or without the consent of Mave.

The said mother was watching fondly as Madelina showed Kol all of her favorite flowers and telling him their names and how they were discovered by scientists or explorers. She walked up to them, more comfortable than she probably would be for the next few weeks, seeing as she would be stuck in a house with Klaus all that time.

"Madelina!" Mave called to her daughter, who turned in response. "Come on, it's time to go to bed for real this time," she added amusement to her tone to make Madelina more at ease of the vision incident. Never has it been that powerful before and Mave tried to hide her nervousness and fear she felt for her child.

Madelina sighed lightly but said goodnight to Kol and joined her mother walking inside. She said goodnight to the others also, who told her that Klaus and Freya would be staying with them for a little while. Madelina smiled brightly in response.

"So that means everything will work out fine right?" Madelina asked her mother who nodded confidently despite her conflicting feelings.

"Of course Madelina," she said and steered her back to her room. "Now, you really need to get some rest."

The child nodded and went to her room, where her mother tucked her in but didn't perform the spell. A vision never came twice in one night. Her mother kissed her forehead before walking out and leaving Madelina to the small lighting of her nightlight in the corner. It made stars dance across the ceiling, and it calmed Madelina most nights, though tonight it was harder to fall asleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she would see _them_ and all the horrible things they did.

Meanwhile, Mave showed the others to their own guest rooms for the night, though Klaus and Freya had the rooms upstairs seeing as the rooms would permanently be their's for a little while. Everyone quickly fell asleep, especially Mave who was exhausted after the spell she and Freya had to perform earlier. The only two people awake were, unsurprisingly, Klaus and Madelina. Klaus was thinking of what was going on at the compound in _his_ city. He wondered if Hayley and Hope we're fine though, he knew they were. Hope wasn't in danger since she was not ever the firstborn, and it was always Madelina this whole time. Hayley could take care of herself also, considering the strength that she had now from being a hybrid _and_ a protective mother. If anything, Jackson was there to keep her stable.

Klaus also wondered what it would have been like if he had known about Madelina when Mave became pregnant with her. Would he have been angry? Confused? Probably confused seeing as he wasn't supposed to be able to actually _have_ children. He wondered if Madelina would be any different growing up with him as a father. Would he be a good father to Madelina?

His worrying thoughts were cut off by the small sound of tiny feet pattering against the hardwood in the hallway. Klaus instantly knew it was Madelina and was a tiny bit worried and more so intrigued. What was the little one doing still up?

Since he himself couldn't sleep, Klaus decided that he would join the little girl for company, wondering what she was doing now.

He followed her scent down the hall and was only a little surprised to find it led to the slightly opened door of the art room. He silently opened it, not making a sound as he stepped inside to lean against the door's threshold. He saw Madelina standing in front of the painting of Lucien and Aurora, twiddling with her fingers as she looked at them. Klaus tilted his head to the side and decided to make his presence known.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, making the girl slightly jump and turn to look at him. He was surprised to see that she actually relaxed when she saw him. Him, the most feared creature in the world, was relaxing a small child of her fears. Perhaps what she saw was worse than he thought.

The little girl shook her head after regaining her bearings. "No," she sighed heavily and sat on a small stool as Klaus made his way over to her.

"And why is that? He asked, standing in front of the stool she sat on with his hands connected behind his back in a casual stance.

Madelina surprised him by chuckling dryly. "It's silly..." She looked to the floor and to the side a little bit, avoiding his gaze.

Klaus tilted his head and bent down in front of the little girl so that he could catch her eyes, similar to the way he did when they first met. "Madelina..." He sighed when she still refused to look at him. "Madelina, look at me," he said, still keeping his voice soft but firm.

The little girl hesitated but then flickered her blue eyes to his own, looking as lost as anything Klaus has seen before. He slightly smiled to put her at ease. "There," he said. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

He succeeded in pulling a small smile from her before it disappeared once more. "Now," he said, gaining her attention again. "What is keeping you awake at this time of hour?"

Madelina sighed once more and began to fiddle with her fingers, a sign that Klaus learned she did when she was confused or nervous. "Well," she finally said in such a small voice that Klaus had to strain to hear her, even with his hybrid hearing. "It's just that... Everytime I close my eyes... all I can see is them," she turned her head to look at the intimidating picture she created not so long ago. "And I see what they did to everyone and..." she took another shaky breath. She looked up at him with her bright eyes that were filling with tears. "I'm scared. Not just of them but a lot more in that city... The city where you came from and I just..." She began to breathe shallower and quicker, to which Klaus brought his hands to her arms and rubbed them reassuringly.

"Hey," he said to which she looked back up at him with a few tears escaping her eyes. "I will not let _anything_ hurt you. I promise that to you," he said and wiped her tears away with his fingers and smiled ruefully. "And you shouldn't cry," he added. "Because I do not like to see you sad," he repeated the similar words that she said earlier and by her small laugh, he concluded that she found the resemblance in his words and her own earlier ones.

She sniffled a bit but stopped smiling, looking back up at him. "But I'm not just scared of the others," she added and Klaus tilted his head as urgentness filled her tone and he could tell that she had never told anybody this, not even her mother. "I'm scared of _me._ " She surprised him but she continued with terrified eyes. "Because tonight, not only did I see them," she pointed to the painting. "But I also saw me. I couldn't control it no matter how hard I tried and I tried _so_ hard, but it never worked. There were flashes everywhere and I felt something..." She searched for the right word, "snap. Something inside of me snapped and I couldn't fix it. It changed everything and-and I was _so so scared-"_

Klaus once again cut off her rambling. "Madelina," he said so that she could stop to look into his eyes. "It's okay. It's okay to be scared of something that you don't completely understand. That's why my sister Freya is here. She's been through what your going through and she is here to help," he paused. "As am I." He looked intently into her eyes, not moving anything so that she could see that he was being completely honest and serious. "I will not allow you to lose yourself."

Madelina breathed deeply to slow her fast heart rate as she nodded to his words. At that moment, Klaus wanted so badly to tell her that he was her father but he had no idea how she would take the news. He would tell her soon though, because he wanted her to trust that he would never abandon her like he felt that she might think. Maybe tomorrow he would tell her, after Elijah and everyone has left.

His thoughts abruptly stopped when Madelina threw her arms around him, squeezing him as tightly as she did to her mother after the vision and he found himself hugging her back. "Thank you," she whispered with such emotion coating the two words that Klaus was surprised. Madelina really was something special and he could hardly believe that he was hugging her in comfort to her fears. He would be there as he wasn't when she was born. He would help her as best as he could, and he would never leave her again.

That, he gave his word to.

As Klaus carried Madelina, who was now tired from her confession, back to her bedroom, Mave was tossing and turning in her sleep, having a vision of her own but hers was contained and under control unlike Madelina's. There was a light sweat coating her skin as she suddenly jerked awake but made no sound. Her heart was only slightly beating faster as she was used to these things, she had to live with them all her life. But what she saw, despite her slow heart rate, scared her to her core. She saw only glimpses of it, but she understood what she saw.

She saw the city of New Orleans, and the streets were running with blood.

 **Hello! Sorry that this one was a little short but I wanted to give you a some Klaus/Madelina bonding time as seen a little in here. I'm really sorry that I sorta had to leave you hanging at the end but I can't be me without a few cliff hangers now can I? ;)**

 **But what is Mave's vision leaning to? Is it about Dahlia? Lucien and Aurora? Or is it a new threat that the Mikaelsons have yet to face?**

 **I really hope you liked the small flashback with Rebekah, and trust me, you'll be getting longer and more intense ones than that, don't worry. I'm going to try to stay as close to Lucien and Aruroa's characters in the show, despite me making a few changes to the background and their storylines.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Please review to make me write faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I know that the last chapter was super short and sorta a filler chapter for what's to come next in this one. I'm gonna try to make it extra long for your liking and hopefully, you'll get some of your questions answered! Enjoy!**

The next morning, Mave didn't utter a word of her vision. She knew that it would lead to Klaus possibly leaving, being the impulsive self he is, but she couldn't let that happen. If him being here meant that Dahlia wouldn't find Madelina, then Mave would suck it up and deal with it. She wouldn't let her ego get in the way of her daughter's safety.

Everybody was ready to say their farewells and Madelina was hugging each and every one of the Mikaelsons who were leaving. Elijah politely hugged back, Kol was a tad surprised but hugged back also, and Rebekah practically squeezed the girl to death. It was obvious that Madelina had her wrapped around one of her tiny fingers, though, the same could be said for all of them.

Klaus and Freya said their farewells also, and Mave stood back, nodding politely to the goodbyes thrown at her. To be honest, she didn't trust most of them. Not even Klaus. But she knew that they would try their hardest to keep Madelina safe, and that was enough.

Although Mave and Klaus once had a thing, it was short, and it was mostly physical, proof being Madelina. At one point, Mave believed to be in love with him. Though, when Mave received visions of Dahlia coming after her unborn child, she ran like hell, love or not and created a safe haven that her daughter has now grown up in. She didn't leave a note, and she covered up her tracks when she came to the house. She placed the spells upon the property but she never let her guard down. Yesterday, when Klaus along with the strangers she knew were his siblings showed up on her front porch, she was a freaking out just a little, thinking that Klaus had come to kill her for running with his child. He surprised her. It seems that when he was gone he learned more of people, and he knew that the death of Mave would make him the bad guy in Madelina's eyes, not to mention he would be taking a mother away from her child, a child that she was thoroughly protecting.

So, Mave was silently thanking God for the changes in Klaus, knowing that the old Klaus probably would have killed her and possibly Madelina without a single thought. That's just how he was.

Looking at Madelina interacting with Klaus now, she wondered if he would tell her that he was her father. Mave knew that Madelina would love to know but she could understand the nerves that Klaus must feel of the subject. He knows what it's like to hate a father, but he would _never_ want to be on the receiving end of that hate.

Mave knew that Madelina would never hate him. She could tell that Klaus was itching to tell her soon and wondered once again _when?_

The goodbyes were short and sweet and consisted of Madelina giving the siblings each a picked flower from yesterday along with Klaus and Freya explaining how to contact them without Dahlia listening in or managing to track the communication. Soon, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah were gone and back onto their plane that Mave knew was only just outside her property's boundaries.

Then, it was just her, Madelina, Klaus and Freya. Mave spoke up before the situation could get awkward. "Madelina, why don't you show Freya some more of your magic outside? You can ask her any kind of question you'd like," she added and Freya nodded with Mave's statement.

Madelina smiled broadly and nodded. "Okay Mommy," she answered, making Mave smile slightly. She grabbed Freya's hand in all Madelina style to drag her outside. The moment that they were outside she turned to Klaus who was staring at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm assuming you got rid of the witches to have a private word with me?" he asked to which Mave nodded. He opened his arms out, palms up. "Well go on then, love. Have at it."

Mave huffed, frustrated that he always called her by endearments and crossed her arms. "When are you going to tell Madelina that you're her father?" She got straight to the point. Mave hated beating around the bush.

Klaus slightly stiffened and let his arms fall back to his sides. He smirked. "Still exorting all of your glorious bluntness are we, love?"

She glared and narrowed her eyes at him. "Just answer the question," she remained calm, despite her urge to throttle him.

He let the smirk fall and answered truthfully. "I was thinking of telling her after everyone left," he said, making her eyes widen and her arms fall to her sides as well.

"Really?" She asked, notcing the hopeful tone of her voice. Klaus noticed also and tilted his head slightly.

"Is there a specific reason that you are happy about this?" He asked and Mave shrugged, being blunt once again.

"I just think that she deserves to know," she paused and looked at him. "And if you're nervous about telling her alone, I'll go with you, but I doubt you'll need me. She'd love the idea of you being her father."

Klaus actually looked surprised. "You really believe that?" He asked with a slight threatening tone that she didn't think he noticed was in his voice. She kept going as if it wasn't there.

"Yea," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, you love to paint, and she's been dying for someone to talk about that with since I'm totally lost in _that_ department."

He smirked at the memory of her admiring his painting but never trying to make something of her own. Mave continued. "She already trusts you for some strange reason, and she's not that hard of a person to make happy if you haven't noticed," she smiled as she spotted her and Freya sitting in the grass cross legged, working on some sort of spell. Madelina was practically bouncing with excitement as she sat.

Klaus turned to look at Madelina and Freya also, listening as his sister explained the basics of magic and how to reel them in when they got out of control. Madelina nodded along eagerly, drinking the information in. He smiled slightly at the sight of his daughter and sister interacting so closely already.

Klaus thought back to her earlier offer and decided to take her up on it. He turned to her, seeing her blue eyes refocus on his that seemed surprisingly vulnerable as he thought of Madelina's possible reactions. "It would mean a lot to me if you would be there," he spoke quietly, seeing as he hated to be asking this of her, the same girl who ran off with his child in the first place. He understood why she did it, but it didn't make the feeling of slight betrayal lessen at all.

Mave blinked, but decided not to call him out on his vulnerable position. She nodded. "Okay then, when would you like to do it?"

Klaus sighed and when he seemed like he wouldn't answered, Mave added quietly. "I believe you should tell her as soon as possible. She's been dying to meet her father for as long as she could remember."

Klaus remained silent and Mave did also. She didn't want to push him too much. He would answer when he was ready. It seemed to take a few more mintutes of watching Madelina and Freya practice their magic together that he nodded. "Shall we?" He asked and held out his arm to the door leading outside to the girls. Mave blinked but walked out of the house and to her daughter, excited about Madelina's joy that she was soon to feel. Mave knew that it'd most likely be her doing the talking and Klaus simply standing there but she knew that it was hard for him to do this at all.

Madelina was focusing her magic to just revive a single flower and slightly succeeded in only reviving 6 instead of the whole field. She had just finished doing so when she saw her mother walking out of the hose toward her and Freya. She smiled and waved her mother over. "Mommy! Look what Freya taught me!" She said and pointed to the isolated bright flowers among a certain field that had mostly dead flowers, seeing as it was beginning to move into fall in the mountains of Colorado. Though, it remained sunny almost all the time, and Mave wondered if it was from simply being in Colorado, or Mave herself.

"That's great honey!" Mave replied to her daughter's enthusiastic statement almost as excited as Madelina. Maybe Freya was wrong in saying that her powers would get out of control if she was making such great process already.

Then, the mood shifted and Mave squatted in front of her daughter's still sitting form. "Now listen sweetie," she said, capturing the little girl's full attention that was slightly confused. "You remember the stories I've told you about your father?"

To this question, Madelina smiled once more and nodded. "You said Daddy had to stay away to keep me safe and that he wouldn't come back until he was able to do that without staying away." She answered innocently. Klaus was still very nervous but that statement made his nerves ease up slightly, but only slightly.

"Yes," Mave agreed with a nod and smile to her daughter. "That's right. Now, you know Klaus right?" Madelina regained looking confused but nodded anyway. "Well, what would you do if I said that Klaus, your friend, was actually... your father?" She finally said.

There was a single, split second, where everything and everyone was frozen, waiting for Madelina's answer. She still looked confused until she looked at Klaus properly. She had the same eyes and color of hair, but the thing was their face structures. How did she not notice it before?! It was so painfully obvious!

Madelina's face broke out into a hesitant smile and looked at her mother, who nodded in agreement to her daughter's unspoken question. Madelina's smile grew and she hurled herself at Klaus for the third time since they've met. She couldn't believe that her Daddy was finally here. She could actually see him and feel him and _talk_ to him!

Klaus was beyond relieved and Freya smiled at the sight of her brother, who always wanted a family, finally getting just that, though it was still as complicated as ever.

Madelina pulled back and looked at him in wonder. "Is it true?" she asked breathlessly. "Are you Daddy?"

Klaus actually smiled at her acts but nodded sincerely. "Yes Madelina. It's true."

Madelina smiled and hugged him again, causing the others to laugh. At the sound, Madelina pulled away once more to look at Freya.

"Wait," she said, looking from Freya to Klaus. "Does... Does that mean that you're..." She trailed off but Freya nodded anyway.

Madelina was ecstatic. "So that means that I have aunts and uncles?" She asked, referring to everyone that left earlier.

Mave answered. "Yes sweetie. Elijah and Kol are your uncles and Rebekah and Freya are your aunts. Klaus is your father," she repeated, knowing that the little girl was still processing everything.

"Well," Klaus commented, resulting in Madelina's attention shifting to his. "Not to nitpick or anything but I actually have another brother named Finn..."

Madelina sighed dramatically. "If there are any more family members I think I might faint!"

Klaus just had to add this one in. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. You also have a younger half sister," he said casually, smirking at Madelina's eyes that looked like saucers.

"A _sister?!_ " She exclaimed. Now, she made good on her statement earlier by dramatically falling back into Klaus's arms with her hand, palm upwards, sitting on her forehead. She closed her eyes as everyone laughed and tried to stay as still as possible.

"Oh! I think she fainted!" Mave exclaimed, following along with the story.

"Don't worry, I know a way to wake her up," Klaus commented and instantly began tickling Madelina. Her eyes shot open and she began laughing, trying to get away from her father's hands.

"Stop it!" She laughed. "Daddy! Daddy stop it!"

Klaus liked how Madelina seemed so at ease with figuring out that he was her father. She so quickly picked up the name that he wondered if she suspected it before. He was sure that a man has never come to the house before. She must have at least wondering if him or his brothers were her father.

Finally, she escaped his grasp and ran behind Freya. She looked surprised for a moment before smiling and picking the child up, running from Klaus's extended arms. Madelina laughed more than she had ever done before as her father chased them at human speed when she knew he could be much faster and much scarier than he was. She didn't fear him, because her visions had already showed her what her daddy had done. She just never got to see what he looked like before and now she did. It was a very happy feeling.

Mave watched on with a big smile on her face, standing up to look fondly at Klaus and Freya acting like a normal family. She knew that they must've been under much pressure in the city of New Orleans and that this must seem like a break, and she was happy that they found joy in her daughter. She knew that Madelina could make anybody smile.

Mave still kept the vision from last night in the back of her head. She remembered the streets of New Orleans running with blood but she didn't want to think about what that meant.

The next few weeks flew by as the Colorado air gradually became colder but the sun never faded. Klaus and Freya received their clothing from their siblings along with a spell that would allow communication between two specific phones without them being tracked by any kind of means. One phone was in Klaus's possession while the other was in Elijah's, who gave him updates on everything happening in the city. Freya performed the spell on Klaus's phone as Davina performed the spell on Elijah's.

Most of the time, Madelina would be found either doing schoolwork with her Mommy, and sometimes Daddy, or practicing her magic with her Aunt Freya. When she wasn't doing those, she was in the woods, visiting her animals and singing, or she was painting of anything she desired. Klaus, at one point, had found Madelina standing at the top of a waterfall. He was about to yell for her to come down when she jumped.

He was going to flash under her but then something strange happened. The water floated from its downward fall and cushioned Madelina among it, twisting her and turning her but never letting her drop. He watched in fascination as Madelina controlled her magic to bring her safely to the ground. Klaus knew that she had done this often, sensing the confidence of her jump, but he wasn't sure that she was even conscious of doing anything.

Madelina giggled when she reached the ground and continued on her way, as if that was simply as normal as anything. Klaus chuckled to himself once she was out of ear shot but continued following her as she sang and collected more flowers. She loved flowers, especially when they were dying so that she could practice with Aunt Freya. Flower resurrection was an easy thing to practice with.

Sometimes, Madelina would allow Klaus to use her painting supplies that her Mommy had got for her. He showed her how to hold the brush correctly and she would tell him what she learned while painting. Klaus was surprised by her answers.

She told him that she would hold the brush a certain way to get the right texture, or else it would never look right. She said that she would let her magic flow into the brush to give the painting just a little more _umph_.

Klaus smiled when she showed him her sketches of the many sketchbooks she had. Some of them were specifically for her visions, but others were of the waterfall she jumped off of, or the friends she saw but nobody else could, including his little brother. Henrik looked the same as the last time he saw him, before that wolf ripped into his throat. The same hair, same eyes, same facial structure, right to the little details of his skin's texture. She would forever amaze him with her abilities in the arts.

At least once a month, Mommy would have to go into the village or _town_ as Daddy liked to call it to get food along with anything else needed, such as art supplies. The villagers were friendly but curious as to where she lived and why she never brought anyone along with her. Nobody ever came to the house, such was normal. And everyday, the four of them would eat dinner at the table. Breakfast and lunch differed. Sometimes it was outside with a picnic, or sometimes it was on the couch with homework for Madelina as the others watched movies or something like that. Everything was happy.

There were only a few moments where Madelina's visions got as bad as they did the first night that Klaus and Freya were there. Most of the time, Mave's spell was easily able to block them but they were becoming stronger and she used most of her magic on the property spell. Freya would help her conduct the spell but like Mave said, the spell could only block the less powerful ones, and they were becoming a lot more powerful.

Everytime after these incidents, Madelina would escape to her art room and paint what she saw. None of them were as clear as they were with Lucien and Aurora but the adults worried of what they meant. They grew darker with each one, only consisting the colors of dark blue, blood red, and pitch black. Madelina was scared every incident, but once she painted, she got most of the fear out. If she still had some, she would visit her Daddy's room and sleep with him if her Mommy was already asleep. Klaus always welcomed her with opened arms. The little girl felt safe with her father.

It was in these moments that Klaus and Madelina talked the most about her fears.

 _"But what if one day...I just loose control," she asked, looking at his bare chest that she drew circles into. "Like Freya used to."_

 _Klaus sighed as he rubbed her back. Today she had another vision, but she still couldn't see who the person that was trying to destroy the Mikaelsons looked like. She did know that it wasn't Lucien or Aurora or even Dahlia. She was frustrated with her lack of answers. She was still scared of herself, because she could still see herself loosing control, but she didn't know when or how that would exactly happen, she just felt that it would be soon._

 _"What have I told you before Madelina?" He asked softly, being the only two people in his room but not feeling the need to raise his voice._

 _Madelina sighed but answered anyway. "You say that if I do lose control, you and Freya and Mommy will be there to pull me back from the edge," she repeated what he reminded her everytime she asked the question. Even though she knew the answer everytime she asked, Madelina still wanted the reassurance in her moments of post-vision-seeing._

 _"That's right," he said, pulling the covers over her more so that she would not get cold in the night. "I once promised you that I would never let anything hurt you, including yourself," he continued as she began falling asleep. "I intend to keep that promise."_

Now, the morning after that night, Madelina was working on her studies as Freya and Mommy tended to the gardens outside. It was now almost October, which meant that her birthday was coming up. That's just what Klaus was thinking as he sat next to her.

"Did you know that your birthday is on a holiday?" He asked. Madelina stopped writing and looked up, confusion written all over her face.

Klaus stared with an eyebrow raised. "You don't know what Halloween is, do you? "

"Hallow what?" She asked, still confused.

Klaus chuckled to himself. It was actually quite interesting that a beautiful girl such as Madelina was born on a holiday that celebrated monsters. He tried to explain it as best as he could to Madelina, who had never celebrated any holiday except Christmas and her and Mommy's birthdays. Madelina was very confused.

"So..." She started, tilting her head in puzzlement after Klaus explained the holiday. "Children get dressed in scary costumes to visit strangers' doors and get...candy?"

Klaus laughed. "Well, if you put it that way..." he said as she shook her head in clear perplexity.

"Put what what way?" Freya asked as she and Mave entered the room, taking their coats off.

"Daddy is trying to explain some kind of a holiday that my birthday is on," Madelina explained to the two as they sat down. "Hallow something..." she shrugged.

They all laughed but then Mave explained in a much faster way. "Madelina, he's speaking of the way humans celebrate All Hallow's Eve."

Madelina's face cleared instantly. "Ohhhh!" She said and turned to her father. "Why didn't you just say so?" she asked with a smile.

Klaus was confused. Why did Madelina know about All Hallow's Eve and not Halloween? They sort of go together when you speak of them. But before he could ask, Madelina continued talking.

"All Hallow's Eve is a special day for all kinds of witches," she said to him, remembering her lessons with Mommy so long ago about the specific day. "It's like your power is amplified in the night and it's a very popular day to get big spells done. Practically every kind of witch does spells..." Suddenly, her eyes widened as she trailed off, realizing something.

"Madelina?" Mave asked hesitantly, seeing her daughter's nervous expression.

"The paintings," she whispered quickly and dashed to the stairs, leaving the adults confused and following after her. She didn't even stop at the door of the art room and flung it open, almost tripping in her haste to get the pictures.

"Madelina what is it?" Freya asked, wondering if this could be something that she could help the little girl with.

"The paintings," she said again as she grabbed multiple canvas in her hands, setting them across the floor and flinging away the things that were on the floor in the process. The others saw that the paintings were of her most frequent ones, the ones that were mostly black with only a splash of red or blue and sometimes grey. She then began to rearrange them in a certain order, twisting and turning the canvases to her liking. "They all connect..." she said after a moment, still trying to piece together what she saw in her visions. "They all... show the... one thing that it's warning me of," she panted as she continued with the many paintings. It was a big project but Madelina was doing it quicker than the others would have been able to.

Suddenly, she stepped back and terror took over her face at what she saw. The others moved to where she was standing and didn't like what they saw either. When all of the pictures connected, it formed an even bigger picture of Dahlia, in all her glory, with a small strand of blonde hair running through her fingers. Klaus, being Klaus, immediately felt rage to his bloody aunt and protectiveness to his daughter. How was it that this was still to come? After all they had done... She couldn't win with taking Madelina, who began to speak with a choked voice as fear overtook her.

"The spell," she said quietly. "The spell that she wants to perform, it'll be done on All Hallow's Eve. That's why she's waiting," she looked at the others. "She's making her magic stronger."

Mave took Madelina to the garden so that Klaus and Freya could speak privately of battle plans. Now that they finally had a date, they could prepare for it. They contacted Elijah and the others immediately, informing them of the situation.

Madelina followed her mother outside, where they finished working on her homework she had discarded when Daddy began speaking of this strange holiday.

"Mommy?" Madelina asked suddenly, still continuing to practice her homework even as her mother glanced over at her. "Do you think that Daddy and Aunt Freya will be able to stop Dahlia?"

Mave was slightly taken aback and took a moment to think it over. It was, honestly, difficult to say. Klaus and Freya, along with their siblings, stood as a great threat, but Dahlia, with all of her magic from a thousand years of living, was very powerful also, not to mention she'll be using All Hallow's Eve to amplify her magic even more. Mave knew deep inside her that it was a very slim chance of them beating Dahlia, but she would never say something like that to her daughter.

"Hey," Mave said, causing her daughter to set her pencil down and look up at her. The little girl still looked terrified by the thought of Dahlia and being taken from her mother, so Mave softened her expression. "I will not let her take you away. As long as I live, you will be safe from her."

Madelina slowly began to smile as she ran the words through her head a few times, committing them to memory. She nodded slightly and returned to her homework as she began to hum the songs that her Mommy used to sing to her.

The next few weeks flew by even faster. Everything was still the same, except now the adults were getting a lot more worried as the days continued forward. Madelina felt the anxiousness like a real thing, drifting in the house, so she escaped to the woods more often than she normally would.

It was a few days before Dahlia would show up when Daddy, Aunt Freya, and Mommy all pulled her aside to talk.

"Sweetie," her mother started. "You remember all of Daddy's siblings when he first showed up right?"

Confused, Madelina nodded her head, looking from each person to the next. They all seemed to be slightly more relaxed than the previous weeks, so whatever they wanted to say couldn't be that bad.

Mave nodded when her daughter did and continued. "Well, they're on their way back here. They will be here by morning time," she smiled as Madelina's eyes widened and a grin spread across her face. She looked to the others for confirmation and they nodded, sensing the little girl's excitement.

She squealed and hugged her mother, who wasn't the least bit surprised by her daughter's actions. Madelina would hug the first thing she sees when she hears news that she likes. That's just how she was.

Madelina suddenly pulled back and gasped, wide eyes looking up at Mave. "I have to clean my room," she whispered and dashed upstairs to do so. The others laughed at her obvious excitement that she held.

Klaus was also glad to see his siblings once again, because being stuck in one place for so long, Klaus began to feel trapped. His wolf side hated condiment and this seemed to make him tick. He was peaceful with the others being here, but he wanted to see the rest of his family, now that they would finally allow him to call them family.

Madelina zoomed across her room, picking up toys and throwing them in her toy box or stacking her sketchbooks to place in the corner. She grabbed clothes off the floor and threw them in the hamper and grabbed a few hangers to hang back in the armoire. She was making her bed when she heard her door slightly open. She looked up to see her Daddy leaning against the door's threshold as he had done in the art room when she saw the mean people that Daddy called Lucien and Aurora.

She stopped her actions to turn to her father. "Hello Daddy," she said in her high-pitched voice that had just a small piece of her father's accent in it, something that her mother had as well.

Klaus smiled fondly as his daughter but asked a question that slightly confused him. "Why do you want to clean your room before my siblings arrive?" He tilted his head to look at her already spotless room. All she had left to do was finish making her bed.

She returned to her task, not looking at her father when she replied. "It is polite to clean your room before people come over."

Klaus walked into the room and handed Madelina the pillows to place back onto her bed. "There is no need," he said to her comment. "My siblings would not mind."

When Madelina finished her bed, she turned to Klaus with her hands on her hips in a way that was so similar to what Mave used to do that it was shocking. "Well _I_ mind," she said simply.

Klaus chuckled again and they returned downstairs to eat lunch, this time outside.

The day went agonizingly slow for Madelina, and she could not, no matter how hard she tried, fall asleep when night came. She was so excited to see her aunt and uncles once again, having not seen them since she found out that they were her family, and her mind would just not shut up. She debated going to see Daddy, but she didn't want to bother him tonight. He might already be asleep judging by how late it was now. So, she decided to grab her sketchbook and work on a few drawings when suddenly, she felt another presence in the room.

She looked up to see her friend, Henrik, and smiled at him. "Hello Henrik, what's up?"

Henrik smiled back at the little girl. He was beyond shocked and happy when he met Madelina and she could somehow see him and hear him when everybody else couldn't. He found out that she was Nik's daughter, which was as crazy as it sounded. Henrik had seen all the things that his family has done to people but they were his family and he would love them always and forever. Madelina knew this and she knew that she was included in his family as well. She had only recently learned that Henrik was her uncle which was a little weird, seeing as he remained a teenager as she grew older.

Henrik sat down on the bed as Madelina set her sketchbook to the side. "Are you excited to see everybody tomorrow?" He asked, looking excited as well.

Madelina nodded quickly. "I can't believe that I actually have _that_ many aunts and uncles!" She paused and looked sideways at him. "How could you deal with so many siblings?"

Henrik laughed, as he often did when he visited Madelina. "Oh trust me," he said, watching as her eyes lit up when he explained of his family as children. "At the time that my family lived, it was fairly normal to have a lot of siblings, though that didn't make the bickering stop one bit." He smirked.

Madelina smiled again and leaned back onto the pillows, staring at the ceiling with the stars dancing across it from her nightlight. She got under the covers and continued looking at the ceiling when she asked. "Henrik?" He looked down at her. "Could you tell me a story of when you and Daddy were kids?"

Henrik smiled and obliged, picking one of the few happy moments that he and Nik had when his brother wasn't being abused by Father. "Well, once upon a time..."

Madelina listen intently, but her eyelids began to feel heavy, and it was no time before Henrik was staring down at his niece who was sleeping soundlessly, looking as peaceful as ever. Mave had done the spell earlier so he hoped that no visions would come to wake her tonight. She hardly ever got any sleep nowadays, and nobody noticed this except him. Madelina was good at pushing her exhaustion away to the point where even her mother didn't notice the dark bags under her eyes from being too afraid to fall asleep. Sometimes, when she would go to Nik's room in the middle of the night, she would pretend to be asleep as her father slowly drifted off. Then, she would stare at his face when it was the most peaceful, without the hard lines or stern expression he had most of the time. Henrik saw this happen and he worried about Madelina. He listened to all of her fears about magic and he would give her advice, seeing as his mother was a very powerful witch and he knew a little about magic. Though, she really didn't need his help seeing as her mother and Freya were helping her already, but she liked hearing his opinion.

Henrik was gone when Madelina awoke and she practically ran downstairs in her best dress, a bright green one that twirled out at the bottom, when she realized that her aunts and uncles had arrived already.

They were standing around the living room, discussing what Madelina now called "Grown Up Stuff" that included plans to stop Dahlia. When she came downstairs with a big smile on her face, everyone turned to her, smiling also, even Kol.

When she did get downstairs, they stopped talking and Mave led her daughter to a chair, telling her that they were going to celebrate her birthday early this year. Madelina widened her eyes when she realized that everybody had brought her presents.

"Is this all mine?" She asked, dumbstruck by the number of presents she was getting.

Rebekah snickered and replied, "Of course it is darling. You are a Mikaelson after all."

Madelina smiled once more and opened her presents from everyone. She got a totally new wardrobe from Rebekah with the finest of dresses and clothing, along with shoes. From Elijah, she received more art supplies that were a lot nicer than the things she was used to. She got her very own spell book from Kol, who said that it used to be Madelina's grandmother's. Freya and Mave scowled at Kol's idea of a gift but allowed it to be passed onto Madelina.

From Freya she got ring with a silver band and a blue stone in the middle. Freya told her that it would protect her from curses or hexes if someone dared to place one upon her.

Her mother got her something that made her heart melt. It was a silver locket, and when Madelina opened it up, she saw her mother's picture with Madelina a year or so ago on one side and a picture of the Mikaelsons on the other. She absolutely adored it and vowed to never take it off.

Finally, it was her Daddy's turn. When he gave her a small sketchbook, she was a little confused but her father said to open it. When she did, her eyes widened as far as they could and she looked at her father in shock. She flipped through the pages to see even more drawings that her father did of her when she thought he wasn't looking. Not only that, but he also gave her a special drawing book that had themes along each page, instructing her what to draw on that specific page. She loved it. Now, if she couldn't figure out what to draw, she could easily go to this book.

She thanked everyone and hugged all of them. She was a little sad that they couldn't do this on her actual birthday but she knew why. Dahlia was planning to do some kind of spell, but which kind, nobody knew. There were only a few days left until All Hallow's Eve and everyone was tense as they prepared for anything that could be thrown at them.

Madelina spent most of the two days practicing magic or using her new art supplies that Uncle Elijah had gotten her. She drew of her family, making sure to get the colors just right and to practice what her father taught her. The only difference from the painting and the actually people was that Madelina drew them smiling instead of frowning. She wanted to see them happy and seeing as a threat was so near, she knew that wouldn't happen unless she made it so.

On the morning of All Hallow's Eve, Madelina tried her best to act normal, but with the adult's moods, it was hard. Dahlia's spell was going to happen tonight, when a witch's magic was at its most powerful, and they went over their plans again and again, though it was difficult when they had no idea what Dahlia was going to do. They only just got a hint of her timing by Madelina, who knew that it was going to be just when the sun began to set.

Madelina put on one of her newer dresses that Aunt Rebekah got for her. It was pure white and it had a higher neckline on Madelina's body, wrapping slightly around her neck before it gave way to twirling at the bottom, just above her knees. She still wore her new ring and necklace from the previous day, keeping her promise of not taking them off. She wore white sandals that had small diamonds on the straps before going downstairs. Her mother brushed and curled her long, dirty blonde locks and everyone appraised how beautiful she looked. She was happy. She was officially 6 years old today and she was spending it with her family. Madelina slightly prayed that Dahlia would not make an appearance and ruin her birthday. She loved birthdays.

She had pancakes with a single candle on the top of the stack that she blew out after everyone, even Elijah, sang Happy Birthday to her. She wished that her family would remain safe today. Madelina knew from her visions how powerful Dahlia was.

"So how does it feel birthday girl?" Kol asked as he flopped onto the sofa next to Madelina's chair.

"How does what feel?" The little girl asked, confusion written over her face.

Kol turned to look at her with a dramatically shocked face. "Being a year older of course! What else do you think I was talking about?"

Madelina smiled and thought for a moment before answering. "Honestly?" She asked to which Kol nodded. "Not that much different."

Kol laughed and began talking about many of his birthday celebrations, including many girls and lots of blood.

Mave, standing a little ways away and frowning at the conversation, was suddenly joined by Klaus. He laughed at her expression.

"Yes Kol can be a little..." He trailed off, not finding the right word.

"Annoying? Sarcastic? Or how about a little too forthcoming with his stories?" Mave suggested bitterly, not liking at all what Kol was telling her daughter. "Didn't know you too had so much in common," she added as an afterthought.

Klaus's smirk fell and he glanced at Mave. She was very tense, like everybody else, but to her it seemed worse. _She_ was the one that watched Madelina grow up. _She_ was the one to sacrifice everything for her daughter. And _she_ was the one that would suffer the greatest if Madelina was taken away, though Klaus and Freya were good seconds. They had lived with Madelina for about two months now and they were in love with the little girl with the blonde hair and startling blue eyes.

"Hey," Klaus said, gaining her attention away from Kol and Madelina. Her eyes looked as worried as she could possibly be and Klaus's gaze softened at their familiar blue, the same ones that he had felt trapped him a long time ago, but he was not sure how he felt about Mave now. Everything was so much different. "Don't worry," he said, regaining his train of thought. "We won't let her be taken."

Mave sighed and nodded, turning back to Madelina. "I just...have a _very_ bad feeling about today," she whispered quietly.

Klaus nodded and looked at Madelina also, hoping that this was not going to be the last day he saw her.

The hours flew by and Madelina soon found herself showing Rebekah all of her sketches that she drew since she last saw her. Rebekah was impressed at the beauty of them and even more so that the drawing techniques were so similar to Nik's. Rebekah then knew that he had probably been teaching her a few of his tricks.

Meanwhile, Mave was outside, tending to her gardens, despite it being October and the air was getting colder, when she felt another sudden presence. Mave stiffened and turned, finding exactly what she had expected to be on the other side of the property's wooden fence.

"Dahlia."

The others inside stiffened, hearing Mave breathe out the name and they looked through the window, in fact seeing Dahlia standing just a few feet away from the mother, smirking in triumph. Rebekah looked up from the sketchbook, looking to Klaus for the next step. He nodded and pulled Freya to him. "Watch over Madelina and keep her inside," he told her.

Freya nodded and sat in the empty space where Rebekah was just sitting. Madelina's heart raced and she clutched at Aunt Freya's arm, hoping that nobody would get hurt. Freya rubbed her back reassuringly, hoping the same thing.

The siblings exited the house, leaving the door slightly opened to the point that Freya could make a quick escape with Madelina if that's what it came to. Dahlia's smirk grew even wider when the siblings joined Mave and stood around her protectively.

"I only come for the child," Dahlia's low voice said. "Give to me what is rightfully mine."

"She will not go anywhere with you," Mave practically growled out.

Dahlia looked at the mother again. "You don't understand," she tried a different way. "Your daughter's magic will only continue to grow and she will not know how to control it. With the proper training, that only I can provide, she may find a way to learn control. She needs my help." Her voice remained calm but her eyes pleaded with them.

"Please," Kol scoffed. "You only want her for your own power."

Dahlia shrugged. "It is true. But without my help, she will destroy everything she touches and her destruction will only continue until someone can teach her."

"Well we certainly have another witch that knows the same things as you," Klaus said, smirking when he saw Dahlia's eyes show a hint of anger. "Freya will certainly be a better teacher than you."

Dahlia's facade instantly came back up and she scoffed, hiding her anger but only by a tiny bit. "She is just a child herself. She cannot even begin to teach Madelina control as I could."

Mave stiffened when Dahlia said her daughter's name but otherwise remained unaffected.

"She will not go with you," Mave repeated, standing her ground. "And that is final."

Dahlia sighed and shook her head. "Such a powerful witch... What a waste," she said and then flung her hands outwards.

Mave could feel Dahlia trying to break the spell surrounding the property and flung her own arms out, struggling to keep it up. The other siblings tried to help but were forced down by Dahlia's magic, crying out in pain.

Mave was clearly struggling but she remained standing, fighting back against Dahlia with everything she had to save her child. Luckily, All Hallow's Eve gave Mave more power but it also extended itself to Dahlia's magic as well. Suddenly, Mave felt Dahlia's magic take over hers and she screamed in pain as she continued holding up the barrier.

Madelina's head snapped up at the sound of her mother in pain and her head whirled to the front door. "Mommy?" She asked, wondering if it in fact was her mother making such an extreme sound of pain. When the young girl heard the sound once again, she shot up and ran outside, Freya yelling at her and following, trying to catch Madelina.

"Mommy!" She cried out at the sight of her mother with blood running freely from her nose and her body almost forced to her knees. Her other family members were already on the ground, holding their heads in pain and Madelina began running to them, only to get pulled back by Freya.

Dahlia's eyes whirled to the little girl struggling in Freya's arms. The look of terror on her face coupled with her futile attempts gave Dahlia a sudden and terrible idea. It would work perfectly with taking down the barrier spell and getting Madelina. But before she could act on it, something strange happened.

Madelina flung her arm out to her mother, tears streaming down her face at her Mommy in such pain. She called out to her again and she felt something tingle down her arm as the sky darkened quickly and there were birds calling from nearby. Klaus looked through the pain as birds erupted from the forest, circling Dahlia and trying to distract her enough to let go, but that wasn't the end. Oh no, this was just the beginning.

Madelina didn't even notice the wind pick up speed as she yelled again. "Mommy!"

Mave turned to Freya, catching her eyes and bit out, "Get her out of here."

Freya nodded and began to try picking the child up when another cry from Mave erupted, causing Madelina to cry harder.

Dahlia was brought back to her original plan by the sound of the mother yelling out in pain. She pushed her magic out more, deciding that this was the easiest way to get what belonged to her.

Madelina watched as her mother suddenly jerked and Dahlia was able to step past the wooden fence, breaking the barrier spell. When her mother dropped to the ground, unmoving, was when the others understood.

A spell can't stay standing if the witch who put it there is dead.

"No!" Madelina yelled, eyes glued to her mother's body laying in the grass, not even twitching. Everything that Madelina was causing, the birds, the wind, it all stopped in the unbelief of what just happened. The shock of it all caused Freya's arms to slightly, just slightly, loosen, but Madelina took that as an opening and tore herself from her aunt. Freya called to the little girl but she was forced onto her knees like the rest of the Mikaelsons, screaming from Dahlia's magic pulsing into her head.

Madelina ran to her mother, finally noticing that she had left her white sandals inside but she didn't care. Her sole focus was on her mother, who continued to remain still.

Dahlia watched as the child dropped to her knees beside the brown haired, blue eyed witch that was obviously her mother despite Madelina looking so much more like Klaus.

Madelina was breathing heavily as she touched her mom's arm. "Mommy?" She whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming earlier. "Mommy wake up," she slightly shook her mom but her eyes remained closed. Madelina became frantic, knowing that if someone's chest isn't moving then...

"Mommy?" She asked , louder this time. "Come on Mom, you have to wake up." She begged. "Please, Mommy. Please, just...wake up." She shook her head as the tears came once more but stronger than before. "Come on Mommy," she tried to smile. "Who's going to sing to me when I get sad? Who's going to tuck me in at night?" But when the older witch still remained motionless, Madelina knew what had happened. "Mommy?" Her voice broken and she began to sob, seeing the view of her mother blur. The little girl bent over her mother, hugging her chest with small arms that she couldn't even keep her Mommy inside of.

Madelina sobbed, feeling as though her entire world just shattered. She cried because her Mommy broke her promise. She was supposed to stay with Madelina forever, and protect her. But now...now she was gone. And she couldn't do that. Madelina cried because who was going to take care of Henrik the husky when she played in the woods? Who was going to smile when she sang her favorite songs to the animals in the woods? Who was going to tuck her in at night and promise that no monsters were coming into her dreams?

Who was going to be her Mommy?

At that thought, Madelina felt something inside of her snap and she slowly lifted her head from her mother's torso, turning her head to look at Dahlia with tears still streaming down her face. The same Dahlia, who was hunting Madelina down for her magic. The same Dahlia that had killed her Mommy.

The same Dahlia that had ruined _everything_.

"Why?" her voice broke and the siblings watching the little girl through their pain and felt their hearts crack, especially Klaus. Of all the people... Madelina would never be able to move past this.

But before Dahlia could open her mouth to reply, Madelina began talking. "Because of power? So that you could take the magic that flows in _my_ veins?" She asked, her voice growing stronger and angrier. Dahlia could still barely hear her and decided to simply keep the Mikaelsons to the ground instead of hearing their annoying sounds of pain.

Madelina looked crazed, the same way she had looked after painting the portrait of Lucien and Aurora and now that Klaus didn't feel the pain in his head, he could see everything happening so much clearer, though he was still unable to help.

The young girl looked down at her mother's form and slowly caressed her cheek, feeling the coldness of the skin that shouldn't be in her. She looked back up at Dahlia, angry now. "You killed my Mommy...for _power_?"

Dahlia indeed did, and she was not the least bit ashamed. She nodded. "Yes."

Madelina began to breathe heavily as she stumbled to her feet, her white dress slightly wrinkled but otherwise still unmarked. Her eyes were burning with a fire that the others had only ever seen in Klaus's eyes when he became angry. They knew that this would not be good and Klaus was worried about what was going to happen.

"You want my magic?" She asked Dahlia, almost hysterical. "You want to feel what it's like to have it flow through you? You want to feel what I feel?" She chuckled dryly and smiled just as crazy as her eyes looked before it disappeared. "Fine," she said and stomped over to Dahlia. "Here it is."

Just after saying that, Madelina reached up and grabbed Dahlia's hands with both of her own. Immediately, Dahlia cried out, feeling the amount of power coming from the girl painful to everything in her body. She never felt pain like this before, even when she was learning to control her own magic as a firstborn when she was a child. Madelina was severely underestimated.

Madelina watched as she forced Dahlia onto her knees and spoke in that slightly crazy voice. "You see Aunt Dahlia," she smiled again as she continued. "What you are feeling is only a _fraction_ of what I feel every second...of every hour...of every day," her wicked smile grew as Dahlia cried out once more. Madelina felt happy, because this is exactly what Dahlia did to her Mommy, so she would return the favor.

Klaus watched his daughter with a mix of pride, fascination, and worry. This is not how Madelina acts, and he doesn't know whether it's just from Mave's death or whether it's wanting to hear Dahlia crying out in pain for wronging her. He listened as Madelina continued.

"If this is only a fraction," Madelina kept her eyes only on Dahlia's painful expression. "How would you be if you had a little more?" And with that she forced more magic upon the older witch, watching in glee as she went down in another blood curdling scream.

Madelina switched her grip from Dahlia's hands to either side of her head, making sure that she saw the pain she inflicted on the person who killed her mother. Who took her away from Madelina.

"Your first mistake today," she said casually as the wind quickly picked up once more, making her hair tumble all around her small face and insane blue eyes. "Was that you thought you could actually live after taking my power."

Dahlia knew she was right. If she had taken Madelina's power, she would have instantly died. Nobody could handle this much power and live, which only begged the question... How could Madelina?

"Then there was the second mistake," Madelina tore her away from her thoughts once again as another round of pain flew through her body, making it feel as if her cells were on fire. "You killed the very person, the _only_ person, that kept me from loosing control," her eyes suddenly filled with pain and tears as she remembered her mother's corpse lying just behind her. "You killed my Mommy," she whispered brokenly.

Madelina took deep breathes past the pain as the sky darkened once again, the wind still strong around them and Klaus watched in concern. He could tell that she was slowly coming undone. She was loosing control.

"And would you like to know the third mistake that you made today?" She asked Dahlia, placing another crazed smile on her face and pushing her pain back as anger took over once again.

Through the magical pain that Dahlia was having to endure, she looked up at the little girl who was able to take her down when nobody else could. "What?" She bit out, anger in her own voice by being hurt by a mere _child._

Madelina's smile vanished and she looked into Dahlia's eyes even more. "You made me angry," she whispered slowly. "And I do not do well with _anger._ " And then with a flick of Madelina's tiny wrist, she heard Dahlia's neck snap and she finally let go of the older witch, watching as she repeated her own mother's movements and fell to the ground, unmoving. Madelina knew that she would only temporarily be dead but she could enjoy the look as much as she wanted, though she didn't want to. She had to go back to her Mommy.

She turned, face expressionless from just killing someone, to return to her mother's body. She crouched down next to her, brushing away a strand of brown hair from her face and wiping away the blood from her nose that stained her skin.

The other siblings felt the bounds holding them to the ground disappear the moment that Madelina snapped Dahlia's neck. The sky was still dark but the wind had died down to only a slight breeze as Madelina sat next to her mother, looking at her with such sadness that the others could feel it. Klaus and Freya caught each other's worried eyes as they walked to the small girl, the others staring at her with shock that such an innocent thing did something like snapping Dahlia's neck.

"Madelina?" Freya asked, itching as close as the young blonde's side.

"It's all my fault," they all heard her whisper in shock and terror.

Klaus knew that his daughter would find a way to blame this on herself, as was her personality, but he would not let her blame her own mother's death on herself. Not when she didn't do anything wrong.

"Madelina it is not-" Klaus began, looking at her when she suddenly snapped her head up, looking at him with such despair.

"Yes it is," she said. "Dahlia came after _me._ So it's _my_ fault that Mommy is...is..."

She tried to breathe deeply but it wasn't working and soon she was hyperventilating, tears forming again in her already swollen blue eyes. Immediately, the wind picked up once again and a certain smell filled the air. One that all the Originals knew as their food source.

Suddenly, Klaus felt a drop of something fall onto his hand, followed by another, and another. He looked down and saw what the smell already confirmed. Blood.

Klaus looked up as the clouds opened and drops of, not water, but _blood,_ fell from the sky, easily staining Madelina's very white dress and blonde hair. She shakily stood up, looking around her as she did things that she couldn't control. Pain erupted inside her head at the exact moment that white lightning flashed across the sky, soon followed by Earth shattering thunder. Madelina grabbed onto the sides of her head in pain as the thing, the same thing that snapped when her mother died, began to spread throughout her body. It felt burning hot and she clutched at her hair even more as she fell to her knees, landing on the blood soaked ground. The wind became faster. The rain poured harder. The lightning flashed brighter. Everything heightened as she fell to the ground, wishing to tear out her hair.

The others watched in confusion as she fell to the ground, grabbing her head in pain as everything quickened around them. Klaus and Freya were by her side instantly but her magic unconsciously pushed them away and they went flying in opposite directions. Elijah flashed to Klaus's side as Rebekah flashed to Freya's to help them up. Kol looked around at what such a tiny girl was causing and was thoroughly surprised at how much power she had.

"Her emotions are out of control," Freya shouted against the wind, making everyone turn to her as more blood fell from the sky. "And because of that so is her magic."

"How do we help her?" Rebekah asked, also shouting to be heard.

Freya looked over to Madelina, confused by her stance. It almost looked like...

Her eyes widened and she looked over at Klaus. "She has hybrid blood in her system and she just killed somebody," she whispered, but they managed to hear her and Klaus widened his eyes, looking over to his daughter. "Klaus she-"

"She triggered her hybrid side," he finished, looking at the others as another flash of lightning rang out followed by Madelina's scream.

The little girl felt as though her insides were burning. She began to feel strange things. She heard more. She smelt more. She felt _more._ Everything was more and that included feelings as they almost blinded her by showing her fear and despair and pain. That was the most common one. Pain. She'd never felt anything more painful as her magic rushed through her at uncontrollable rates and she finally understood what she told Daddy in the art room a while back.

" _I'm scared of me." She surprised him but she continued with terrified eyes. "Because tonight, not only did I see them," she pointed to the painting. "But I also saw me. I couldn't control it no matter how hard I tried and I tried so hard, but it never worked. There were flashes everywhere and I felt something..." She searched for the right word, "snap. Something inside of me snapped and I couldn't fix it. It changed everything and-and I was so so scared-"_

And scared she was. Madelina watched the lightning flash behind her eyelids as she clutched tighter at her hair, feeling the slight burning in her body burn brighter to the point where she felt like she was on fire. Nothing, no kind of torture or pain, could amount to what Madelina was feeling at that place and time. Images were flashing through her head. Every bad vision she got, Dahlia screaming as Madelina hurt her, Mommy falling to the ground, it made her head hurt as more blood poured from the heavens. She bent over in pain, pressing her head against the red grass.

Suddenly, the burning began moving on through the rest of her body. Madelina felt as it reached her face and burned as bright as anything behind her eyes. She cried out again and lifted her head to open her eyes to the cool air, seeing her family look at her with strange expressions upon their faces as her magic continued to make the atmosphere around them go crazy.

Klaus watched as Madelina lifter her head and opened her eyes, which were no longer startling blue but bright yellow with dark veins flowing underneath them. She was panting so you could just see the two sets of fangs she now had. He was completely transfixed by the sight of her now as a hybrid and with blood from the sky covering her entire body. It's not like he _enjoyed_ the sight but rather, it called out to his own hybrid side to protect his daughter from anything and everything.

When Madelina screamed again and lightning flashed, Klaus was broken out of his thoughts and rushed to her side. She flinched when he put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him with eyes flickering from yellow to blue as she tried desperately to fight the pain that Klaus knew was roaring inside of her very being.

"Daddy?" she asked, voice hoarse from all he screaming she's been doing recently, but she'd recognize his face anywhere, even if it was soaked in blood from the sky.

"It's okay," he whispered to her, knowing that they were close enough that the sound of thunder or wind blowing wouldn't snatch his words away. "It's okay, I'm here."

She clenched her eyes shut again, biting her lip to keep from screaming, though a small whimper did slip out. Her body wouldn't stop burning, no matter how much she was fighting it, it wouldn't stop. She heard the rain pick up as her powers continued to be affected by what she was feeling.

"Please," she begged through clenched teeth. "Please, just make the pain go away."

Klaus took her words in and shifted his body so that he was in front of her crouched form, hands still gripping her hair. Klaus grabbed onto her wrists and straightened her back so that if her eyes were opened, she'd be staring straight into his own. He slowly removed her hands from her head, and he could tell how much she didn't want to, so that he could grip her wrists between them, rubbing soothing circles into her sweaty skin with his thumb.

"Madelina," he said slowly and firmly, waiting until her eyes opened, pain clearly visible in them, to connect to his own. "I need you to let it in."

WAS HE INSANE!?

Madelina looked at him with her expression matching what she was thinking. Why in the world would she let the burning in when it threatened to completely tear her apart. Everything seemed too much and Madelina wished it would end, even if it meant that she would join her mother.

Klaus took in her expression and actually would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. "It's going to hurt more if you fight it. I need you to breathe it in and then let it go slowly."

Madelina looked at her father's eyes for a few moments, knowing that he would never do anything to hurt her, before closing her eyes once again. She just had to stop fighting, no matter how crazy it sounded, and it would all be over.

When she stopped fighting against the burning, it immediately traveled to the remaining parts of her body, finishing what it started and the pain was even more unbearable, if that was physically possible. She snatched her hands out of her father's grip, clutched at her head once again, and screamed the loudest and most desperate she had that night.

Klaus was flown back by Madelina's power the moment she screamed. At the exact same time, he saw as the grass underneath her turn black and spread outwards in an almost ironic way to how she first showed them magic with the help of a certain lavender field. Everything magnified around them until the Mikaelsons were struggling to stand up against the weather.

Madelina payed the outside world no mind as she screamed once again, the black grass growing out further as her body took wave after wave of pain. She tried to follow her father's instructions, remembering to let it go slowly, no matter how much she just wanted to push the burning out of her.

Inch by inch, she let the burning go. Once it was completely out, the others saw as a circle of fire burst around Madelina and rose high into the sky before completely vanishing, the only sign it was ever there was the scorch mark left on the ground. In turn, lightning stopped flashing, the wind died down, and the clouds closed once more, no longer pouring down blood upon them. The sky cleared but was still dark, considering it was nighttime.

By the time everything stopped, Madelina felt somewhat normal, though exhausted. She felt her magic come back into her grasp and repeated the things that Freya taught her to do to _keep_ it under her grasp.

Her eyes slightly drifted and caught sight of her mother's body, covered in the blood that poured from the sky moments ago. She didn't want to keep crying, because her Mommy never liked her to cry, but she couldn't help it. It was all her fault. Everything was always her fault. She destroyed everything she touched.

She slowly and shakily got to her feet as the others looked on warily, wondering what she'd do now. Madelina managed to stay on her feet, bloody from head to toe and a complete wreck. Her eyes, now normally blue, were red and puffy underneath the blood and her hair was in tangles. She remembered that she was barefoot when she feels the squishy ground beneath her feet. She's just about to step forward to go back into the house when even more exhaustion hit her. She wavered, her eyes drifting closed and fell backwards, already blacked out by the time someone catches her.

 **WOAH! THAT WAS PRETTY LONG!**

 **I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner but my computer was being very annoying and not saving what I was writing. You could imagine how frustrated I was getting!**

 **So, how was it? Do you like it? Hate it? Want more of it? Let me know in the reviews please because, as you have seen before and I have written before, it make me write a whole lot faster ;)**

 **I really hope you enjoyed how it played out and I am very sorry if you are upset about Mave's death, though she may be coming back later...;) You know how nobody ever stays dead in the supernatural world!**

 **Again, PLEASE review and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my goodness! Thank you so much for all of the positive reviews! I can't believe that this story has gotten so much attention!**

 **I know that the last chapter was intense and you guys are anxious to see the next part, so...here goes nothing! I hope you enjoy.**

Madelina felt sore in every part of her body.

She began to pick up on her surroundings very slowly. It started with the feel of something soft underneath her and around her body. Then came the sounds of people talking in the next room. The smell was strange, and Madelina couldn't understand what it was but it smelt very familiar. Her mouth felt like cotton and she did _not_ want to open her eyes. She remembered everything clearly from the night before and didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to see her Mommy gone, because then it would mean that everything happened for real last night. Everything was true.

But she knew what her mother would say to that. She would say that Madelina had to stay strong, and that she had to get up and go about her day. Madelina knew it was her fault that her Mommy died, so she would make sure that she didn't die for anything, despite how much it hurt.

She slowly flickered her eyes open, adjusting to the harsh light in the room she was in. The room was dim yet it felt like the light was blazing. Once her eyes had slightly adjusted, she turned her head to the side, finally noticing that she was in an unfamiliar room. She knew that she was no longer in her house. The plain walls and dark furniture gave that away. There was only a bed in the small room, just big enough to fit two people comfortably. There was an even smaller side table on Madelina's right between the bed and the wall. On it sat a single glass of water. Madelina slightly hesitated before reaching up with her sore limbs and gripping the cold glass. After she took a few sips, she pulled herself up completely, leaning against the headboard for support as the white blanket around her fell from her body. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, wondering where she was. There weren't any windows in the room, which was slightly strange, but what was the most weird thing of the room, was that it was moving. Madelina could hear the wind whipping outside of the room and wondered once again where she was.

She looked down to examine herself. She was clean of any the blood from last night, and she was changed from her destroyed white dress to a blue, silk shirt that Aunt Rebekah had gotten her along with comfotable jean shorts. On the side of the bed sat two flats the same shade of blue as her shirt; the color made her eyes pop out. Her hair was clean and hung down her back in two braids, making her look her age. Her eyes caught the ring that Aunt Freya gave her, also clean and still in tact, but what really caught her attention was the silver locket hanging from her neck. It was clean also, but it made Madelina's heart ache all the same. Now, she really _wouldn't_ ever take it off. It was practically the last thing she had of her mother's. It was the last thing that her Mommy had given her.

She would treasure it forever.

When she felt like she could move her body after the terrible reminder that her Mommy could never give her something like this again, she slowly placed her feet on the cold, wood flooring, noticing how she was right before. The room was definitely moving.

Madelina straightened herself up, keeping a hand on the bed just in case she fell, and slipped her flats on. There was no mirror in the room so she couldn't tell how her face looked. She imagined she looked as tired as she felt.

Her ears hurt and everything felt like it was heightened. She smelt so much more, everything seemed brighter, she heard the words spoken in the next room perfectly despite how low the adults were talking.

 _"Did you contact Finn that they should be expecting our presence?"_ She recognized Aunt Freya's voice.

" _Yes, he said that he'd pass the message along to Hayley and the pack so that they know we'll arrive soon,"_ that was Elijah.

 _"Do they know of a certain little girl that we're bringing along also?"_ Kol's voice asked and Madelina immediately knew they were talking about her. It seemed that they were too involved in the conversation to notice that she was no longer breathing evenly from sleep and that she was just at the door.

" _Not exactly..."_ That was Daddy's voice and Madelina wanted to go out of the room so badly but felt that it was bad timing with what they were talking about.

 _"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"_ Aunt Rebekah asked. " _Nik, did you tell them about Madelina or not?"_

It took a long time for Daddy to answer so Madelina took that moment to open the door. The others instantly stopped the conversation and all looked at the little girl who was rubbing her eyes once again at the even brighter light outside of the room. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw that they were in a circular object that was moving. There were nice seats every so often against the walls and Madelina also saw indents in the wall that she suspected were closed windows. The adults were seated in the seats, with a few of them, mostly just Klaus, holding a glass of what looked like sparkling water. When she was done speculating the place that confused Madelina immensely, Freya spoke.

"Hi Madelina," she said softly, knowing that she was probably confused with what was happening. "How do you feel?"

Madelina took a moment to focus on Freay before she answered. "Tired. And weird..." She trailed off, furrowing her eyebrows once again when she felt a tiny burning in her throat.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Freya asked and Madelina heard her father place the glass of sparkling liquid aside, placing his full attention onto the little girl.

Klaus, honestly, had no idea how Madelina was going to act when she awoke. After Rebekah had cleaned her of blood last night in the house, they had packed most of Madelina's stuff up and put it in the plane they were now in. Klaus also took it upon himself to clean Mave's body and to bring her also. He had a plan to bring her back, because she _had_ to come back. Mave was the only person that could help Madelina the most, and she was also her mother. Madelina needed her mother, so Klaus was going to go to the ends of the Earth to bring her back. It shouldn't be too hard, but he's worried about doing it with the whole Dahlia situation still going on. He needed to kill his dear aunt before bringing Mave back.

Madelina nodded to Freya's question and her eyes filled with pain. "I remember everything until the blackness came," she said innocently, but they all heard the intelligence in her voice. She knew what she did and she knew that her mother was dead. Hopefully, she will be able to control it until they get out of the sky.

But before the siblings could comment on anything, Madelina spoke. "Where are we?" She asked, looking once again at her strange surroundings.

"We're currently on an airplane," Rebekah said, also speaking softly to the point where it surprised her brothers. Who knew the Mikaelson vixen could actually soften her voice that much?

Madelina's eyes widened to saucers and she asked, "Wait... Does that mean we're...like...in the _sky?"_

The siblings laughed and she took that as a yes. She then flung herself to the nearest window and slid the cover upwards, bringing more sunlight into the plane.

"Woah!" She breathed, excitement clear in her voice. "We are _really_ high up!"

She gazed out onto the clouds sitting below the plane and her eyes sparkled with wonder. She's never been in an airplane, she's never even been in a car before! So just seeing the openness of the world and feeling as though Madelina could just reach out and touch the blue of the morning sky was breathtaking and a whole new experience. Nothing she'd ever felt could amount to what she felt at that moment.

The others watched her in relaxed interest. She seemed okay about her mother's death even though she would always feel a deep pain from it, as clear in her eyes when she spoke of it, but she didn't seemed to change from her hybrid side triggering. She still acted like the Madelina they all knew, which relieved the siblings immensely.

"Well darling, that _is_ how an airplane works," Kol commented sarcastically, watching how Madelina's face lit up when she gazed out the window.

"I know, but... I never imagined it was like... _this."_ She replied, not taking her eyes out of the sky.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Madelina tore her eyes away from the window. "Where are we going?" she asked to anybody, her eyes flickering over the siblings' faces.

Kol was the one who answered her. "To New Orleans of course!" he said, raising a glass that was similar to Daddy's.

Her face immediately blanched and her smile fell. "The city?" She asked, her voice no longer excited but...frightened.

Klaus tilted his head in interest. "What is it Madelina?" Freya asked.

She began to shake her head slowly, fear evident in her gaze. "I can't go there," she slightly whispered. "I can't."

"And why is that Madelina?" Elijah asked politely.

She was still shaking her head when she answered. "Mommy said I can't go to the city. She said that bad things will happen there and she doesn't want me to be there."

Klaus spoke to Madelina for the first time in the conversation. "And when did your mother tell you this?"

She had to think for a moment and stopped shaking her head as she thought. "It was... It was when we were in the woods, the day after everybody left for the first time," she answered, mentioning Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah's leaving.

"Do you remember what she said exactly?" Freya asked.

Madelina scrunched her lips to the side but remembered easily and answered. "She said that is was dangerous and when I asked why, she told me that she had a vision the same night that I did of the two people that Daddy knows."

"What did she see?" Rebekah asked.

"She said..." she paused, remembering the walk in the woods so long ago when her mother looked frantic as she told her the warning. "She said that she saw the city's streets, and they were running with blood."

The air tensed and the siblings looked at each other, thinking of what to do next, when Madelina spoke again.

"So that's why I can't go " she said, not noticing the tense postures of her family.

Klaus was the one that recovered first. He walked over to the blonde child, bending down to look into her eyes. "Madelina," he said slowly, understanding how to speak to the child after so long with living with her. "The reason that we're going to the city is to keep you safe. It's the best place for you to be right now, and your mother would understand that. And don't you want to meet your other family members?" He asked with a small smile, trying to bribe her.

"Well," she said, fiddling with her fingers. "I guess..."

"Hey," he grabbed her hands and stopped her fiddling. "Don't worry. New Orleans is the safest place for you right now. You will be fine."

Madelina looked into his eyes, searching for any kind of lie that he could be selling to her but she found none. After a few moments, she sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't be _too_ bad..."

Klaus smiled once again before standing up and returning to his seat, saying along the way to Madelina, "Now, I suggest you take a seat because we will be landing very soon."

Madelina followed his suggestion and, with the help of Rebekah, buckled herself into one of the seats. She opened the window next to her as Rebekah sat on her other side. Madelina instinctively grabbed onto her arm when the plane began to descend. It was smooth, but to Madelina, it felt terrifying. She curled herself into Rebekah's side, who squeezed her hand back in comfort. After a few seconds, Rebekah nudged Madelina. "Look," she said and Madelina slowly lifted her head and flickered her eyes to the window. Immediately, she caught sight of the city below them.

It looked beautiful, with colors everywhere and old looking buildings almost at every corner. Madelina thought that she hadn't seen so many people in her life when she caught sights of the lights everywhere. She had only ever been in contact with 6 living people, excluding her imaginary friends, and New Orleans looked like there were a _lot_ of people. It was amazing and scary all at the same time.

Klaus watched his daughter look out the window and saw the look of awe grow on her face. He slightly smiled at Madelina gazing over his city, the city that would be her home.

When the plane touched the ground, Madelina heard a small yelp of a familiar dog.

"Henrik!" She said, looking at Rebekah. "Where is he?" She asked, concerned.

"Dont worry," Rbeekah said calmly. "He's with the rest of your stuff that we got from your house. He's perfectly fine."

Madelina relaxed, nodding her head to Rebekah's reassurances. Henrik didn't particularly sound hurt, just surprised by the landing.

When the plane completely stopped, the siblings immediately unbuckled themselves and began heading to the people waiting for them outside of the plane. Most of them were compelled servants to unload Madelina's things and take them to the compound. When Madelina asked if they were going to take Henrik right now or the servants were going to unload him with the other stuff, Rebekah told her that it would be better for Henrik if he went inside the confinement of his bed so he didn't get lost in the crowds of the streets. Madelina agreed that it was better and walked out of the plane holding Rebekah's hand. Kol and Freya were behind them and Elijah and Klaus were ahead of them, slightly creating a formation to keep Madelina in the middle. They didn't waste any time and began to walk to the compound.

Madelina was fine, observing everything she could, until they came up to the more busier streets. It felt like her sensitive ears were going to explode and she had to stop for a moment, breathing heavily with her eyebrows scrunched up in the middle. Rebekah stopped also and asked the little girl, "Madelina? What's wrong?"

She continued to breathe heavily, hearing things from so far away and so close that it hurt her head. "I... I can hear everything," she finally responded.

Rebekah knew that she wouldn't be able to continue walking in her newly turned state so the aunt picked the little girl up and continued walking. "Focus on my heartbeat," she told the trembling child. "Focus on just one thing and the others will fade into the background."

Madelina tightened her hold around Rebekah's neck and followed what Rebekah explained. She focused on the sound of her heartbeat, letting the rest of the noises fall away until it was just her strong and vampiric heartbeat.

 _Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump._

Madelina didn't let her focus stray at all as her aunt continued moving through the streets and she hardly even noticed that they had reached their destination until Rebekah set her onto her own feet. She was no longer trembling and her head didn't hurt form so many noises. It was actually very quiet wherever they were.

She looked around. They looked to be in a courtyard, with the halls and doors to other rooms visible from the outside. There were dark railings on each of the floors and after Madelina made a quick observation of the place, her eyes caught onto other people in the courtyard who were looking at her with a mix of curiosity and caution. Madelina immediately hid behind Rebekah's leg, just like she had done with her mother when she met Daddy.

"Who is she?" a woman with beautiful brown hair and hazel eyes asked Daddy, pointing to me.

"Well, little wolf, it turns out that you aren't the only girl I've consequently knocked up," Daddy responded sarcastically. "Meet Madelina Mikaelson, the original firstborn," he said, gesturing to me, to which I hid even more so behind Rebekah's leg.

Immediately, the woman relaxed slightly after knowing who Madelina was. Hayley was having a difficult time meeting new people with everything going on recently, but knowing that Madelina was apart of the Mikaelsons meant that she was not a threat. At least, Hayley thought so.

"Madelina, meet Hayley, the mother of your half sister," Klaus continued.

Madelina shyly waved from behind Rebekah's leg. "Hello," she said quietly, but everyone heard her and Hayley slightly smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, now Klaus, what are we proposing to do about Dahlia?" The man beside Hayley intterupted, turning to Klaus. He had dark hair and a stern face that looked a lot like Elijah.

"And that Madelina, is your other uncle, Finn," Klaus continued as if the other sibling hadn't said anything. "He's kind of a buzzkill at times." He made a face, making Madelina giggle.

"Klaus," Finn warned, getting frustrated.

"Yes, yes," Klaus said, waving it off. "The whole Dahlia problem, but first, Hayley why don't you show Madelina up to a furnished room?" He raised his eyebrows, daring Hayley to argue with him.

The hybrid glowered but said nothing. She walked over to the child, making sure she didn't seem too intimidating and held out her hand. "Come on," she said softly.

Madelina hesitated for a moment, looking straight into Hayley's eyes to look for something; the others didn't know what she was searching for. After an almost awkward moment, Madelina slowly placed her small hand into Hayley's, and the older woman slowly began to lead her up the stairs and down a hall. Klaus kept his eyes on his daughter until the moment she disappeard out of his sight.

Hayley and Madelina were walking down a hallway when the older girl spoke up. "So Madelina," she said. "How old are you."

"Six," she replied after a moment's hesitation.

Hayley nodded and asked another question, "Do you like New Orleans so far?"

This time, Madleina shrugged. "It's very...loud," she finally said.

Hayley laughed. "Yes, that can take some getting used to."

Madelina nodded and smiled slightly at seeing the older woman laugh. She seemed so serious all the time so Madelina was glad that she could make her at least smile. Mommy always told her that she could make anyone smile.

"Well, here we are," Hayley informed when they reached a dark wooden door. She opened it up to a large room with matching, large furniture. The bed was also dark wood like the door and it had nice silk sheets. There was a dresser and a closet for her clothes and two bedside tables for her other things like toys. There was a bathroom connected to the room as well, and Madelina could just see the beginning of nice tile on the floor.

"It's nice," Madelina commented when she was done examining the room. It was a little plain but Madelina would fix that once she got her other stuff.

Hayey nodded, guessing what the little girl was saying. "I know, it's really plain, but once you get your stuff you can decorate it however you want," she said, sitting down on the bed. Madelina sat next to her.

"So you are Hope's mommy?" Madelina asked and Hayley nodded. "I remember you from my dreams."

Hayley suddenly looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Madelina remembered that Hayley didn't know what Madelina could do so she explained. "When I go to sleep, I can see memories of the past or visions of the future. I saw you when you first came to New Orleans and were taken by the witches to be used as leverage. I also saw you when you became a hybrid and had to let Hope go because they thought that she was the firstborn when it was really me."

Hayley blinked, slightly taken aback by Madelina's power. She'd have to speak to the others about what else she can do, especially since she's a firstborn.

Madelina shrugged to Hayley's confused gaze. "It's nothing really, but I hope that I can meet Hope soon," then she giggled. "Hope to meet Hope," she chuckled again at her choice of words.

Hayley smiled, slowly falling in love with the little girl before her. "Well I'm sure we can make that happen soon," she said to Madelina, to which the little girl smiled in response.

"You don't have to stay up here with me you know," Madelina said casually, noticing how Hayley was itching to the door. "I can tell how much you want to be in the conversation with Daddy and the others," she smiled once more and pushed Hayley forward a tiny bit. "Go on."

Hayley was slightly surprised, something she felt quite often in the presence of Madelina, but nodded her head anyway and stood up. "If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask someone," she gave one last bit of advice before leaving the room and closing the door softly behind her.

Once Hayley had left, Madelina fell back onto the bed, feeling the nice texture of the silk sheets but missing her own light green comforter. When she got the rest of her stuff, she hoped that Daddy had packed that among her other things.

After a few seconds of lying down on the bed, Madelina became bored, as she was just a child, and decided to explore what her Daddy called the "compound" or the "Abattoir."

She exited the room and drifted down the halls, brushing her fingers along the wall as she went. She still felt a strange yet small burning inside of her throat and wondered what it could be. But when she was lost in thought, someone decided to give her a visit.

"So, how do you like the place?" Henrik said from beside her, making the little girl jump.

"Henrik!" She whisper-yelled. "If I could hit you, you would have a very big bruise. You don't just sneak up on someone like that!" She scolded but there was a smile creeping on her face that relieved Henirk. He was worried after finding out about Mave's death how Madelina would change, but she seemed no different. She was still the kind and always laughing girl that he met so long ago.

"Sorry," he held up his hands in surrender. "I thought you would have sensed me like you usually do. Something on your mind?"

Madelina shrugged and continued walking. "Not much, just wondering what's around here," she gestured to the building.

Henrik shrugged also and said, "There isn't a lot. I come here and visit every so often to check up on my family but they're usually doing something important like the situation with Dahlia. Nik has an art room somewhere but I wouldn't be able to tell you exactly where."

Madelina nodded but then looked sideways at him with a smirk that reminded him too much of Kol when they were children. "What would you say to playing a game?"

Henrik crossed his arms and examined the blonde child with her blue eyes glinting deviously. He could never refuse that glint in Kol, and he couldn't refuse the one in Madelina either. "What kind of game?"

Madelina's smirk grew even wider and she began explaining.

Meanwhile, Klaus was ordering the vampires to set up around the compound and to report if they see something suspicious that could be the cause of Dahlia. Marcel and him were still a little off but they were slowly recreating their friendship and Klaus was secretly glad. Marcel and him used to be close, so maybe they could remake that relationship once again. Just as Elijah and Hayley disappeared to speak with the pack and Freya went to speak with the witches about a truce, Klaus heard very familiar giggling. He smiled and Marcel looked confused before remembering that Klaus brought a young child home with him. Rebekah smiled along with Klaus as she came into view. Marcel widened his eyes at the girl who looked almost exactly like Klaus from the dirty blonde waves in her hair to the bright blue eyes that glinted mischievously. She was currently running with her hands out at her sides, pretending that she was a sort of airplane. She kept glancing back as well, but Marcel couldn't see anybody behind her.

Madelina was having fun with the game she told Henik. It's called Battle Planes and you have to tag the other person in order for them to be out or they "crashed in action." Henrik was chasing her as she ran down the stairs, laughing as he tried and purpously failed to tag her. Madelina had no idea that he wasn't trying his hardest and continued on with the game. When she got to the bottom, she noticed the other man standing next to her Daddy and Aunt Rebekah. He was looking at her curiously but she didn't stay analyzing him for long, because Henrik was just behind her.

"Now, what are you doing?" Rebekah asked with a smile as she pretended to be stern.

Madelina smiled but didn't stop her running and didn't drop her arms. "Playing a game," she replied and ran around them and towards another hallway when she was suddenly picked up.

"Hey!" She said indignantly to her Daddy as she crossed her arms. "What was that for? You ruined the game!"

"Apologies love," he replied as he walked away from the exit of the compound, "but that's the way to go back onto the streets, and considering that a very powerful and crazy witch is after you, I'd say that's reason enough for you to stay inside."

He finally set her down and she frowned. Henrik had stopped playing also so it was fine but she _hated_ staying inside. It was never as fun as going outside, and that's why she loved the woods so much. She repeated her thoughts. "But I _hate_ staying inside," she whined and crossed her arms. "It's never any fun."

"Well how about we _make_ it fun inside?" Rebekah suggested to which Madelina tilted her head in curiosity.

"How?" She asked, wondering what the answer would be.

The aunt frowned in thought before her face cleared and she looked to the little girl. "What about we play a game that we don't have to go outside for?"

Madelina furrowed her eyebrows. What kind of a game could only be played inside? "What kind of game?"

Rebekah smiled mischievously, and Daddy seemed to see something because he said, "Rebekah, no."

She frowned and stared at her brother indignantly as Madelina had done moments before. "Well why not Nik? It's a perfectly fine game and we can play it inside!"

"Woah," the man interrupted. "What kind of game is getting you two into an argument?"

"That's what I would like to know also," Madelina said innocently from below the adults. Daddy was staring at Rebekah intently, who was pleading with her eyes toward her brother, and the man between them looked confused and interested, as did Madelina.

Klaus sighed and Rebekah took that as a yes. She clapped her hands together and turned to the little girl once again, a smile on her face. "It's a special game that Nik and I used to play as children. It's a little like hide and seek except that it's with objects. I will hide a certain object and you," she pointed to Madelina, "will have to find it. And then we'll switch roles and you'll hide something that I'll have to find."

Madelina's smile grew through Rebekah's explanation until she was grinning from ear to ear. She jumped up and down excitedly. "Let's do it!"

Rebekah smiled again but touched her fingers to her chin, "But what object shall we use?"

Madelina thought also before a sudden idea came to her. A smile broke out onto her face and she held up her hand. "Give me a second, I'll be right back." Then, she raced up the stairs and into the room that Hayley had led her to.

When she flung herself into the room, she wasn't too surprised to find her stuff already stacked in the room. There were a few boxes so Madelina wondered what her father had packed. As she looked through them, she sensed the other three come to her doorway and look at her curiously. She didn't pay them any attention, shifting herself to another box. That was where she found the light beige texture.

"Here it is!" She exclaimed excitedly, glad that her father had packed it after all. It was a simple, beige stuffed animal. Madelina now found it ironic that the animal was a wolf, considering that her dad was a hybrid and she sort of was also. The wolf was about the size of half her forearm and it was soft as anything. She'd had it for as long as she could remember.

Klaus actually find it quite unsettling that both of his daughters had similar wolf stuffed animals. When he found it in Madelina's room last night, he was curious as to where she had got it from. It looked a little loved, but it was still in top condition so he wasn't quite sure how long she'd had it.

"We can use this," she said, breaking the others out of their thoughts. Rebekah smiled and reached out to take the toy, but Madelina drew it back. When Rebekah looked at her curiously, she just shrugged. "I want to hide it first," she said and skipped past the adults to start her game. She knew the rules. No going outside and no talking to strangers inside the compound. The less people that knew completely of Madelina's situation with Dahlia still out there, the better.

Marcel and Klaus turned to Rebekah, who was looking amused by the younger blonde's actions.

"You sure she's your kid Klaus?" Marcel asked, amused as well by the child.

Klaus smiled a real smile and shook his head. "Honestly, I doubt it sometimes."

"Well stop it," Rebekah said sternly but still lightly. "That little girl is your daughter Nik. Don't let her down after what happened with Mave."

Klaus's expression slightly darkened but he nodded and motioned to Marcel. "Well, Marcel and I have some business to attend to with a few tabs trying to be put on our old friends-"

"More like traitors," Rebekah interrupted bitterly with a sneer, understanding exactly who her brother was talking about. "Lucien and Aurora won't be stupid enough to actually come against _us,_ " she said, sounding more like Klaus than anything else at the moment. "We are their creators, so if we die, they die with us."

Klaus shrugged, clearly confused by Madelina's small prophecy from a few months ago. "It won't hurt to take a look into it. Now, dear sister, I do believe you have a game to get to," he smirked and walked past her, Marcel behind him.

Rebekah shook her head at her brother's actions but couldn't help but feel a little nervous about the presence of Lucien and Aurora coming back into her life. They left plenty of scars when they ran from the Originals so long ago.

Madelina's voice calling to her pulled her out of her thoughts. Rebekah then began looking for the small toy that Madelina hid; the said little girl following behind her to see where she was going.

Madelina was grinning excitedly. She liked this game very much, and after a few rounds of them, her now heightened hearing picked up on angry footsteps. Rebekah heard them too and the girls abandoned their game, running down the stairs to see who was there.

It turned out to be Freya, Elijah, Hayley and another man splattered with a few blood stains. Klaus and Marcel soon came into the courtyard, already frustrated at their lack of Lucien and Aurora's locations. When he saw his siblings and Jackson's appearance though, his thoughts was taken elsewhere.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked to the bloody siblings and wolf.

Elijah took control in retelling the horrible and if he's being quite serious, annoying story. "It seems that Dahlia has convinced the majority of the witches that Madelina must be taken in order to protect New Orleans and in doing so, the coven has declared war on the werewolves and the vampires."

"The witches must know that they don't have enough power to actually win these wars?" Marcel asked.

Hayley shook her head. "The witches are borrowing magic from Dahlia. They're stronger now, and they want your alliances to fall in order to make getting Madelina easier."

They knew Klaus was angry by the way his face contorted. He was not just angry. Oh no, he was _furious._

"Madelina, I think you should go into your room," Rebekah whispered into her ear, giving the child her stuffed wolf back.

The younger blonde was confused but did as she was told. She went back up the stairs and had only just closed her door when she heard Daddy yelling madly. He was angry, she could tell by his face earlier, but she wasn't scared. Her daddy would never hurt her.

Madelina decided that she'd unpack the rest of her things before she went to bed, seeing as the sky had darkened and her eyes were getting tired. She did so almost blindly, taking the clothes and folding them in the dresser or hanging them in the closet. She saw that Henrik the husky was now in her room and he was passed out asleep in his bed on the floor. She kept most of her toys in the boxes for tomorrow because she felt a sudden exhaustion come over her, similar to last night after her powers went out of control. She changed into a white nightgown and collapsed onto the bed, immediately falling asleep, forgetting about the spell her Mommy used to perform before she closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, the others were formulating a new plan with the information the gathered from the witches before Elijah, Freya, Jackson and Hayley were forced to kill them. It wasn't much, but Klaus had gone off on much less. They didn't even notice the quickened heartbeats coming from upstairs.

Madelina was tossing and turning in her bed, experiencing yet another one of her visions, though this one was of the future, and it was much clearer than her previous ones. The only thing was that the images were flying past at uncontrollable rates, reuslting in Madelina only seeing glimpses and catching only a few words.

 _"My darling Lucien," Elijah said. "I'm quite happy to stand here and watch you die, or you can invite me in."_

In the next instant, Lucien and Elijah disappeared, replaced by Klaus and Freya.

 _"I'll need the best connection to Hayley. You'll have to wake Hope."_

Now it was Elijah and Klaus.

 _"Let me assure you brother, this is not forgiveness."_

 _"Rebekah is perfectly fine...at the bottom of the ocean."_

The scene changed and now there were girls standing around a rectangle of water, two bodies lying in it. The girls were chanting with the hoods of their cloaks up to cover their head. It was when one of the bodies suddenly lunged forward to sink its teeth into one of the girls did Mdelina see his face.

It was Uncle Elijah.

One of the girls faltered their chanting as Marcel and Hayley followed after Elijah, tearing out hearts and snapping the witches's necks.

 _"Davina stop!"_ Marcel shouted but the girl just straightened to a standing position and continued her chanting, gaining power in her voice. Then, a shout came from the person hurtling themselves out of the water and to the girl. Madelina was frightened to see her Daddy.

The girl stopped him just before he could reach her and shouted, " _You've had your time!"_ She threw him back into the water as the lights flared and short-circuited. Madelina saw in flashes as three people copied her father's yells as something spread over their skin. It was all suddenly cut off as the girl threw her hands up. Water sprayed everywhere and the young witch collapsed onto the ground.

Before Madelina could comprehend what just happened, another image was forced upon her.

It was the girl in the previous image, Davina. She was lying against a wall, looking at the desiccated body of...

Of Uncle Kol.

Madelina watched as the girl set her head on her knee. _"I really wish I could talk to you right now,"_ she said with her voice hoarse as if from crying. She slightly straightened up and touched the dagger sitting in Kol's heart slightly.

Just then, wind suddenly whistled through the building that the two sat alone in, whipping the girl's hair around her face. Everything began shaking at once, scaring Madelina immensely as well as Davina. She got up and walked to the other room, searching for something or someone that could be causing the strange weather behaviors. She didn't even notice as the dagger was slowly pulled out of Uncle Kol's chest by nothing but air. A light sparked out, making the girl squeal and turn around. She immediately looked both confused and shocked when she was met with empty flooring.

" _Kol?"_ She breathed, looking around. She stepped forward, her heels clicking on the floor. She heard wind whip behind her and turned around. When she didn't see anything, she rotated once more, only to find Uncle Kol standing there with fangs elongated and a crazy look in his eyes.

Davina screamed as he launched himself at her, sinking his fangs into her neck. Madelina was now petrified by the images in her head. She faintly heard herself scream as if through water but her full focus was on the man she thought to be her uncle. He didn't look like the fun loving Kol now. He looked murderous, and though Madelina knew he would never hurt her, she was scared for the girl.

Kol didn't stop drinking from the girl until she fell limp and he no longer felt the taste of sweet blood flowing into his mouth. He latched off of her, breathing happily at his fill, but when he looked back down at the girl, his grin fell into confusion, and then into horror.

 _"Davina?"_ He whispered, thinking that he could be mistaken but he was wrong. She had no heartbeat, because he had drained her dry. He tried desperately to bring her back, but then the images changed. Madelina felt dizzy as she screamed bloody murder in the real world.

Now, Madelina saw a circle of herbs and candles, and in the middle stood the Davina girl with a small scratch on her forehead. She was looking up at the man Madelina knew to be Marcel.

" _This wasn't your fault,"_ she said to him. " _Or Kol's. The Ancestors hate me because of choices that I made. I'm not a kid. I'm not your responsibility."_

Marcel took a deep breath before responding. " _Honey, you will always be my responsibility."_

Davina tilted her head and continued her argument. " _What were you supposed to do? Lock me in an attic and keep the world at bay forever?"_ She smiled and so did Marcel. " _You didn't let me down. I just grew up. Thank you for saving me that first time. And for everything else after. I love you Marcel."_ She finally finished, meaning every word.

Marcel looked a little shocked for a moment before he opened his mouth. " _I love you-"_

But then suddenly he was whisked away to the wall, Uncle Elijah pinning him there with an apologetic look on his face. _"Forgive me Marcel,"_ he said and Marcel struggled even more, sensing that something bad was going to happen.

That was the moment that Aunt Freya walked in, hands opened at her sides and chanting powerfully. She walked straight to the circle, catching Davina by surprise when she passed it and grabbed onto her wrist, transporting the girl back to that dark and terrifying cemetery. The wind whipped their hair around and Davina shook her head pleadingly.

 _"No please! You'll break the circle!"_ She kept flashing between the cemetery and the room, grabbing onto Freya's hand to try to reason with her. _"Please! Please! Please stop! Please don't do this to me!"_ She cried blood from her eyes, despair and fear plain and easy to read on her face but Aunt Freya was merciless and it scared Madelina even more than Kol did. " _MARCEL!"_ She screamed for help and Marcel was able to slightly gain the upper hand against Uncle Elijah before his neck was viciously snapped, all the while Freya's chanting grew even more. " _Please don't let go! Please! Marcel!"_ Aunt Freya only gripped Davina's arm harder as the Ancestors connected themselves to the screaming girl. Her pleading and Freya's chanting blended together until, with one more painful scream that Madelina echoed in real life, Davina flew backwards and into the Ancestors' grasp.

She saw Davina look up at the witches surrounding her and scream once more, being copied by Madelina in an even bigger show of fear in real life but nothing was stopping these images, they were too powerful.

The scenery changed once more and now Madelina was looking on as her father suddenly carved a line across Lucien's face viciously as Elijah held his head back. Klaus bent down in front of the silently crying man and uttered words that would haunt Madelina's memory. _"You. Are. Nothing."_

Before Madelina saw Klaus kill Lucien, she changed positions once again, and saw as Marcel took a long swig of alcohol in the compound. He was in the middle of it when he heard Elijah and Klaus walk in, wearing solemn looks on their faces. Marcel set the bottle down, sniffling from the tears he couldn't stop. Out of nowhere, he slammed the bottle in the wall to his right and the brothers waited as they watched their friend fall apart.

Slowly, Marcel turned around and pointed at them. _"I did everything you asked,"_ he said calmly. Like the calm before a storm. _"I joined your stupid cult. I left my friends in the dust, because that's what you NEEDED."_

 _"Marcel,"_ Klaus interrupted, trying to calm him down from his grief of Davina's death, but Marcel continued as if he hadn't spoken, this time angrier.

" _I fought for Hope and Madelina! I kept Hayley breathing! I kept white oak from piercing your cold...black...heart,"_ he whispered, panting in between the words. " _I did EVERYTHING!"_

 _"We know,"_ Elijah said but Marcel looked at him with pure and raw hatred as he shook his head.

 _"No you don't,"_ he whispered. " _No you don't."_

 _"Marcel he had no choice!"_ Klaus ground out, trying to make his protégée see the reasonable side of what Elijah did.

Marcel looked at him as if he had grown two heads, as if he was seeing Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson for the first time.

He looked between them and walked closer to Klaus. _"Oh they were right,"_ he realized. _"About you, yea. Aurora. Tristan. Lucien. Anybody whose not your family, is NOTHING to you. NOTHING!"_ Klaus looked at Marcel with his head tilted, but before he could say anything, Elijah beat him to it.

" _Marcellus, you are family,"_ he spoke but then Marcel suddenly turned to the older brother, pointing his finger at him.

 _"No I'm not,"_ he spoke clearly for them to hear. " _Not anymore."_ Elijah shook his head at Marcel but he continued. _"Never again! I am not. Your. Family!"_

The scene abruptly ended and Madelina heard a strange voice state in her head: _You will all fall. One by friend..._

Then, with the words fading in her head, Madelina was transported to the place that Davina's circle still stood. Vincent was standing there, lost in his own thoughts, when he heard Freya approach behind him. His lips turned up into a bitter grin.

 _"You destroyed somebody good today,"_ he paused, trying to keep his emotions in check. " _In order to save people who've had more than their share of lifetimes,"_ he nodded to himself as Freya replied.

" _I know,"_ her voice broke and Vincent turned to her. " _I'm so sorry. I had to preserve my FAMILY, I couldn't just-"_

 _"Stop Freya!"_ Vincent yelled and she listened to him, her heart breaking at the sight of such disappointment in his eyes. He walked close to her and leaned close to her ear to whisper, " _You're just as much of a bloodsucker as the rest of them."_ And then, with those words said, Vincent left Freya behind him.

The voice spoke once more as Madelina's surroundings changed. _One by foe..._

Now, Madelina stood in some sort of a stone house as someone, a man, prayed in the middle of hundreds of candles lit around the room. The silence was interrupted by a voice. _"Vincent was right,"_ Uncle Kol said lightly as he blew out one of the candles. The man blinked his eyes open and turned to look at Kol. He slowly stood up as Kol continued. _"Davina wouldn't have wanted you dead."_

He set the candle down and began walking closer to the witch. _"The thing is,"_ he started and looked around. _"She was the only one keeping me from being...well...me."_

Kol flashed to the man and sank his fangs into his neck in a comically similar way to what he did to Davina, though this time Madelina wasn't scared. Uncle Kol actually _meant_ to kill this man, unlike Davina.

The voice spoke once more as the witch's body fell to the floor. _And one by family._

Suddenly, images flew by faster to the point that Madelina couldn't even hear the voices of the people around her. She felt as if her head was going to explode as she saw Vincent place something on a table in front of Marcel,catching his attention. Then she saw her Daddy trying to talk to Marcel on a bridge when Uncle Elijah showed up. Next she saw Marcel start to get angry before Elijah tore out his heart from behind, but that was just the beginning.

Next she saw the same Marcel, coming out of the water, except now he had ferocious fangs and bright, blood red eyes. He became what Lucien had.

He became a monster for vengeance.

Madelina felt her whole body explode and she screamed once more before sitting up in her bed in the compound, returning to the real world. She saw almost everybody in her room, which was now a mess by the way. Things were thrown across the room, toys or picture frames, and the floor was covered in glass by the windows exploding into tiny pieces. The only sound was Henrik's tiny whining from under her bed.

Klaus was to her right and Freya was to her left, looking like she had to improvise on bringing Madelina out of the visions since she didn't have Mave's liquid already made. Elijah stood next to Freya, observing the way that Madelina was shaking and with true fear in her eyes, even more than with Lucien and Aurora's vision. Kol wasn't there, out with Davina somewhere, and Rebekah and Hayley stood at the foot of the bed, Jackson just visible by the doorway. They must've been talking about grown up stuff when Madelina had her vision.

Klaus looked at the blonde child who was drenched in sweat and shaking profoundly. This was probably her worst vision yet. When the others had heard her terrified scream, they knew immediately what was going on, save for Hayley and Jackson. At first, the door was locked, even though that wasn't possible. Madelina's magic wouldn't let them inside of the room but by Madelina's second scream of terror, Klaus had barreled into the room to see Henrik the husky hiding under the bed as things repeated themselves from her old house, except this time, fire would burst up when someone came too close to Madelina. It was only a miracle that Freya was finally able to snap Madelina out of it before she killed anybody.

"Madelina?" Klaus asked softly. She didn't even flinch at his voice, but he saw her lips moving silently. Even with his enhanced hearing, he had to bend very close to Madelina in order to hear what she was saying.

"Friend, foe, family. Friend, foe, family. Friend, foe, family," she repeated, gradually growing louder in sound. She began to rock herself as she gripped her hair, hearing the warning over and over and over in her head. Nobody knew what was going on except for her, and she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"Madelina what are you talking about?" Freya asked quietly, touching Madelina's shoulder. Immediately, the girl jerked and looked at Freya with wide eyes, gripping the older witch's arms.

"We will all fall!" She whispered fiercely. "One by friend, one by foe, and one by family!"

At once, after she gave her warning, Madelina released Freya, who stumbled back until Elijah placed his hand on her shoulder. He looked back down to the rocking child, who seemed as if she was still reliving the visions she saw.

"Madelina-" he began but then she cut him off.

"It all starts with Davina," she whispered quietly, her lips pulling into a crazy smile. "Uncle Kol hurt her and bad things began to happen," she said in a sing-song voice. Hayley was watching the girl with wide eyes. So _this_ was what a Mikaelson firstborn was like.

The others looked at each other, wondering how Kol and Davina's relationship had to do with their downfall. Though, by now, Klaus had had enough of seeing Madelina so petrified. He slowly reached out and touched the little girl's arm. She slightly flinched but when she did not move away and ceased her rocking actions, Klaus wrapped his arms around the child and picked her up. Without another word to anyone else in the room, he took his daughter to a guest bathroom, running a bath to clean the sweat off of her skin and the small drops of blood that came from her nose. Madelina didn't say anything, but she was slowly getting back in touch with reality, and soon exhaustion was once again pulling at her. It seemed to be one of the only things she felt nowadays.

Once Klaus had settled his daughter into his bedroom, seeing as hers was a mess, he joined his siblings once more. They had a lot to discuss about a certain witch that always seemed to meddle herself into their lives.

 **There you have it guys! The next update! I decided to have Madelina change but only slightly, and if you don't see it in this chapter, you'll be sure to see it in others. Like in the previous chapter, something inside of her snapped when her mother died, but you'll just have to wait to find out what it was that snapped!**

 **I know I took a little while to update and I'm sorry! I really just had to see what I could do to follow Madelina's transformation up and I thought, "Well... Why not a vision that nobody can bring her out of?" It seems like something a Mikaelson firstborn would do.**

 **And OMG! Those TV references took me a little time to bring to life in my writing and even then I'm not sure I did it enough justice. As you can see though, in my story, it's Madelina who is the first to witness the prophecy, not Freya like in the show.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed it and please, please, PLEASEEEEEE leave a review of what you think about the chapter and what you might want to see in _future_ chapters. I'll be sure to update soon and thank you so much again for all the love and support you guys are giving me! It's really boosting my confidence for the story!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I just realized something.**

 **This story is getting a lot of positive feedback.**

 **AAHAGHH! Thank you guys so much for the critique and follows and favorites! It makes me happy that this is actually a very successful story for being one of my firsts! I know that you guys want to see more and I'm sorry that this might be a filler chapter, seeing as a bunch of things are going on right now, but trust me, there will be some juicer things in this story as well. Let's just say that a few familiar faces might be showing up in town soon ;)**

 **Well, enough of my babbling, here's the next update!**

The siblings along with Hayley and Jackson decided that they couldn't do any more planning or questioning until Kol came back from his date with Davina. Klaus wasn't a very patient man, so he took his frustrations out on painting. There were so many problems happening all at once that Klaus felt that his brain was going to explode. Not only was Dahlia still out there, but Lucien and Aurora wanted revenge on the Mikaelsons, and now this prophecy that Madelina spoke of?

Freya dug a little deeper into what Madelina said and saw flashes of something, along with the same voice that spoke in the child's head. She told her siblings the truth. The prophecy was very much real, but Freya wasn't a witch with the power to see visions, so she didn't understand who they should be careful of. They needed to wait until Madelina woke up to ask her their questions.

Hayley and Jackson decided that they were going to stay in the compound last night after what happened with the wolves earlier. They also wanted to see Hope, who was staying at the Abattoir with Hayley for the past few weeks until Klaus got back. They young hybrid was planning on moving back into her apartment with Jackson when the fight between the witches and werewolves broke out. They decided it would be better for Hope if they stayed in the compound, though Jackson was quite angry that they couldn't help their pack more. But he loved Hope immensely, and he would do anything for her, even if that meant temporarily hiding from their pack.

Rebekah, on the other hand, was cleaning up Madelina's room and letting Henrik the husky out to the courtyard where he had more freedom to roam. He went to the bathroom but Rebekah had one of their compelled servants to clean it up. She just wanted the room to be back to normal by the time that Madelina woke up, knowing that her head was currently filled with terrifying images.

Elijah, tagged along by Marcel, decided to check out more leads on Lucien and Aurora's location. They needed to at least get started on ending one of their problems, and this one seemed the most logical one at the moment. Considering that the witches of New Orleans we're currently hating on the Mikaelsons, Elijah and Kol decided to pay a visit to a witch outside of the city that could possibly track down their first sired.

Madelina was sleeping soundly for hours. It wasn't until around 1 in the afternoon the next day that she woke up. Her head was foggy from last night's visions, but she remembered the pain she felt in them. The only thing that was overriding her mental stability was the growing burning in her throat that was steadily becoming stronger ever since she showed off with Dahila. Even water didn't make it better, and it was becoming uncomfortable.

She remembered her Daddy cleaning her up last night, and her hair was still slightly wet, so she decided that she'd braid it down the back in the fishtail way that her mother taught her. Madelina's hand slightly flickered to her locket, remembering her mother, witch was a new habit that she picked up. Instead of twiddling with her fingers like she used to do when she got nervous, Madelina now plays with her locket, since it's always hanging around her neck.

Once she was done, Madelina, dressed in the nightgown from last night, exited the room that her Daddy had put her in and looked around, wondering where everybody was. She faintly heard music with her heightened hearing and decided to follow it. Curiosity always was her greatest weakness.

She followed the classical music that she heard, twisting and turning through the corridors until she finally found the room where the music was emitting from. She slowly opened the door with her fingertips and her mouth dropped open.

Her father was currently in the middle of painting something but that's not what had her in awe. What had her in awe were the paintings that were finished and that hung on the walls. They were breathtakingly beautiful, stunning, radiant! Madelina could barely even think of more adjectives to explain them! She was shocked that her father thought that _her_ paintings were beautiful when he painted like... _that!_

Klaus apparently heard her come in because he didn't even look up from his painting when he said, "See something you like?" He smirked.

Madelina walked in, her mouth still hanging as she gazed at the millions of paintings that her father had done. Klaus placed his paintbrush down and looked at Madelina fully, smiling slightly at her expression.

"How do you paint like this?!" She asked and Klaus chuckled. He walked over to the one she was standing in front of, finding that it was a portrait of his dear sister Rebekah, way back when they had first moved to New Orleans and built the city. It was one of his better works and he could see why Madelina was drawn to it by the way that it complimented Rebekah perfectly, with everything exactly the way it was to the very last detail.

"Well, you simply take your brush-" he started but then Madelina gave him a look that said she didn't mean that. His smile grew even bigger and he crouched next to her. "You know, someday you'll be able to paint like that," he whispered.

"I don't think so," she whispered back. "I mean this is just...wow."

Klaus chuckled again. "Well, soon you'll be able to paint like just...wow," he mimicked her words and she smiled before turning to him.

She furrowed her eyebrows when she suddenly felt that uncomfortable burning inside her throat once more. Klaus, obviously, caught the change in her expression.

"What is it?" He asked. Madelina slightly hesitated but decided that she'd just tell him.

"I'm not sure," her child-like voice replied. "I just feel...hungry," but she continued, holding her throat, when her father opened his mouth to interrupt. "But it's not like how I normally feel when I'm hungry because I feel it in my throat. I try drinking water but it doesn't make the burning I feel go away."

Klaus tilted his head as an idea came to him. "Come with me," he said while he stood up and held out his hand for her to take. "I think I know what can help you."

Without hesitation, Madelina placed her hand in her father's and he lead her out of the art room, closing the door on the way out.

The descended down the stairs and into the kitchen of the house. Madelina sat down on the island counter with the help of the chair. She wing her feet back and forth while her father rummaged through the refrigerator. Madelina tilted her head just as her father turned around holding...a blood bag?

The little girl furrowed her eyebrows. She knew that her family drank blood since they were vampires, but she wasn't a vampire...right?

"What are you doing?" she spoke her thoughts as her Daddy pulled down a glass and began to pour the blood into the cup.

He didn't even look up when he replied. "When you temporarily killed Dahlia, you accidentally triggered your hybrid side. Hence the reason for the blood if your throat is, as you put it, 'burning.'"

He finished pouring all of the blood in the cup and threw the blood bag away. He then set the glass in front of her. "Drink up love."

Madelina was hesitant, but could you blame her? She hadn't drank blood her whole life, because she was just a witch. She wasn't a hybrid like her father said...right?

That small smidge of doubt planted in her brain was what made Madelina slowly grab the glass and hold it under her nose. It smelled amazing, but she looked up at her father who was watching her intently. When he saw that she was looking at him, he nodded encouragingly.

The little girl hesitantly put the glass to her lips and tilted the glass back. The moment that the blood touched her tongue, her senses exploded. It felt eacatic and she slightly felt a tingly feeling upon her cheekbones. Her eyes instinctively closed when she felt the taste, finding it delicious and she couldn't help herself from taking a larger sip.

Klaus watched in fascination as his daughter's face transformed into her natural state, showing the dark veins flowing underneath her eyes the moment that the blood touched her tongue. Her eyes closed but he knew that they would be yellow at this point. She took a larger sip and Klaus slightly smiled, glad that he had helped Madelina in some way.

Madelina finnished the glass in no more than a few seconds. She set the cup down and sighed contently, but she didn't open her eyes until she felt the tingly on her cheekbones disappear. Her father was staring at her with a small smile on his lips and Madelina smiled back.

"Wow," she said, still not over the high that the blood had given her. "That was _good!"_

Her Daddy laughed and he took the glass to be washed in the sink. The burning in her throat had completely disappeard and she was glad that her father had known what to do since it was very uncomfortable before.

"Well that's what happened when your part vampire sweetheart," he said lightly sarcastic. He turned toward her just as Rebekah came in with Henrik in her arms.

"Henrik!" Madelina squealed and held out her arms to take the puppy. Rebekah handed him over gratefully and brushed off the fur that had gotten onto her clothes.

"Ugh," she said. " _Now_ I remember why we never got a dog over the years."

Madelina gaped. "You've never had a dog before?"

Rebekah shrugged and Madelina's expression grew even more shocked. "Oh my goodness!"

Klaus laughed. "Yes Rebekah, the scandal!"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him but she couldn't hide the smile slowly creeping over her face. It was moments like these that she actually _enjoyed_ Nik's presence like when they were human.

"So what are we doing today?" Madelina asked, tilting her head at them.

"Well love," Klaus started as he walked into the courtyard with the two blondes following after him. "We'll be questioning my dear brother Kol about your little vision last night as soon as he gets here, witch is, conveniently, right now," he finished and held out his hand to the front door to see that Klaus was right. Kol obviously didn't hear anything he said as he was smiling from ear to ear while he walked in. Madelina's smile from earlier fell as she saw him, remembering the vision last night in a sudden whirl of emotions. Uncertainty. Fear. Pain.

Kol saw the solemn expression on Madelina and Rebekah's expressions, as well as Klaus's smirk and knew something was going on. But before he could say anything, Klaus called out. "Freya! Would you come down here please?"

Realitively quickly, Freya appeared at the top of the staircase and began descending it, understand what they were doing the moment that she saw Kol.

"Dear sister, would you mind explaining what the bloody hell Nik is talking about?" Kol asked, his smile long gone from his face.

"Come, brother," Freya said and she led them all to the sitting area, where the Rebekah and Madelina sat as the others remained standing.

Kol raised his eyebrows, expecting some explaining to be going on, and so Rebekah blurted out quite softly, "Madelina had a vision last night."

Kol instantly felt sympathetic toward the little girl currently setting her puppy onto the couch next to her, but that didn't understand why they were doing what they were doing.

Klaus saw this and continued his sarcastic front. "Yes, and in this vision, she discovered a prophecy that dictated the end of the Mikaelsons as we know it." He smiled without any real joy.

Kol's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I still don't know what this has to do with me."

Freya spoke up. "The prophecy stated that all of the Mikaelsons would fall. One by friend, one by foe, and one by family. After Madelina told us the prophecy, she said something about you and Davina, about something happening between you before bad things began to happen."

Kol and the others now looked to Madelina, who was fiddling with her necklace. Her face was pensive and she didn't even look up to answer their questioning gazes. "You didn't mean to," she said softly, referring to Kol. "But you did it, and Marcel got mad. He was going to fix the problem, but then he was betrayed by Uncle Elijah and Aunt Freya. He got even more angrier and so did you," she finally looked up at Kol, her blue eyes piercing. "Vincent gave Marcel the means to destroy the Mikaelsons, and you helped, because you wanted vengeance."

"This is poppycock Nik!" Kol suddenly turned to his brother, seeing in the hybrid's eyes that he believed his daughter more than him. "How do we even know if this is what is truly to come?"

"Because it was clear," Madelina spoke before everyone, but her voice was firm as it was soft. "It's never been this clear before. The vision will take place whether any of us do anything to stop it or not," she looked back up at everyone, holding the gaze of her father. "It is inevitable."

Everything was silent for a long moment with Kol trying to think of something to say in his own defense, but he could find nothing. What were you supposed to say when you just found out that you were going to betray your own family whether you liked it or not?

Klaus was the one that broke the silence. "Well I think it would be hard to be betrayed by family if they aren't around to be betraying us." Madelina was the only one that saw what was coming next. Klaus flashed in front of a puzzled but suspicious Kol and stuck a very familiar looking dagger into his heart. Madelina gasped, placing her hands over her mouth in shock and pity for her uncle, who looked at Klaus as if _he_ was the one that betrayed Kol, which in a way...he kind of did.

Freya took a step forward, going to go to Kol's aid, when Rebekah placed a hand on her shoulder, standing up from the couch. Rebekah felt heartbroken for her brother, but she knew that she had to protect her family, even if that meant from Kol himself.

In a few moments, Kol's body was completely desiccated and Klaus gently laid him on the ground, careful to not touch the dagger. He called to one of the compelled servants to get him Kol's coffin and he didn't notice as Madelina stood up, small tears in her eyes as she looked at Kol.

Madelina felt a strange sense of foreboding soon to come. It didn't make any sense, but she just knew that it was correct. She mostly felt pain for her uncle, because even if he _did_ betray them in the future, it didn't mean that he actually deserved this kind of treatment, especially by his own family. She walked toward him, keeping back the few tears that had gathered in her eyes. When she knelt down next to him, she could hear from a few hallways away, a servant rolling the coffin in their direction.

Madelina looked at Kol, wishing that this didn't have to happen but she understood her Daddy's reasoning, and she would never go against her Daddy, simply because he was the only parent that she had left.

She brushed the dark locks out of Kol's face and leaned down to kiss his forehead affectionately. She would make sure that after the prophecy had been taken care of, that she would undagger him immediately. She gave him her word.

Madelina finished her private moment when the servant came rolling in with the coffin, opening it when they reached Klaus's side. The little girl turned and grabbed Henrik off the couch from where she had set him before heading to her room. She did not wish to see her uncle put into the coffin that had been his home for who knew how long.

Freya was the one that saw Madelina leave the room as her siblings were busy with deciding where to keep Kol and especially how to tell Elijah. She tilted her head as she sensed a change in Madelina, a change that she had not noticed before.

There was something inside of the girl that felt...off to Freya. As if something had...snapped, as a lack of a better word. Madelina looked like she was the same she was before her hybrid transition, but Freya knew that it was something much more than that.

The 6 year old got to her room and placed the sleeping pup in her arms in his bed. He didn't even seem to move a bit, the lucky duck. Madelina closed her eyes for just a second and she couldn't _stop_ moving.

She drifted to her closet and picked out a nice yellow sundress that complemented her well. She changed out of the white nightgown and into the dress she picked out, putting her hair into a high ponytail when she was finished getting dressed. Her hair was in her natural waves that she got from her father and they fell down from the hairtie in natural beauty, something that her mother used to always praise her about.

The thought of her mother sent her heart into a tailspin. She didn't even know where her mother's body _was_ at the moment. She had no idea if her father had taken the body or simply left her there in his rush to get away from Dahlia.

Her face was looking at the floor when she felt a sudden presence. She looked around and saw Hayley standing in her doorway.

"Hi," Madelina said shyly, contouring her face into a mask of the happy girl she was before all of this, before Dahlia, before New Orleans, and before her father.

"Hey," Hayley replied. "I just came by to tell you that Jackson and I are staying here with Hope until the conflict between the wolves and the witches dies down."

Madelina's brightened up for real at the mention of Hope's name. "Is she near?" she asked.

Hayley smiled and nodded. "That's the second reason I came by. She's actually up and in a good mood so you could see her if you wanted to," she said and Madelina's smile grew until it was splitting her face.

Madelina nodded. "I would love to!"

Hayley smiled and turned to the hallway, gesturing for the young blonde to follow. Hayley was actually just trying to get Madelina's mind and her own off of the prophecy for a small bit, but it seemed like it wasn't exactly working for the hybrid. Though, Hayley did notice that Madelina seemed to have forgotten about it completely, and she wondered if she did that on purpose.

Hayley led the girl into Hope's room, which was connected to the mother's. Madelina's eyes instantly found the small child sitting on the floor with toys surrounding her, even more toys then Madelina could count. She guessed that that was the work of her Auntie Bekah, because she never seemed to stop spoiling the girls of the family.

Madelina tilted her head curiously as Hope looked up to meet her eyes. It seemed that the younger of the two was very intelligent for her age, similar to Madelina, and the girls felt drawn to the other by it. The 6 year old began to walk closer to the dark haired baby, who was waiting patiently for her with a binkie in her mouth. Madelina slightly saw Jackson move to Hayley's side but her sole focus was currently residing on the her younger sister. She actually had a sibling!

When Madelina reached the baby's blanket that Hope was sitting on, she slowly sat crossed legged across from the younger. She studied the baby, feeling her magic connect with her sister's. It was electric and it snapped Hope out of her curious gaze. She smiled and held out a toy to Madelina, as if asking her to join. The blonde blinked at the sudden action but nonetheless grabbed the small toy and began to play with Hope.

Madelina's giggling is what led Klaus up to the room after storing Kol's body somewhere safe yet isolated from anybody who would want to find him, specifically Davina. He had finally noticed that his firstborn wasn't around when he heard her laughing from upstairs. He followed the sound, leaving his sisters behind him.

When he saw that both of his daughters were playing together, he couldn't help but smile. Madelina looked relaxed for the first time since her mother's death, and Klaus reminded himself to find a witch that could bring Mave back and soon, because her mother's absence was changing Madelina slowly, even if the others couldn't really notice, Klaus did. After all, he was with the child more than the others when he was residing in Mave's house.

But of course, the moment was ruined when Klaus received a phone call. The girls looked up at him, as did Hayley and Jackson, who hadn't even noticed his presence. Klaus frowned when he saw that the ID of the call was private but he answered it anyway, drifting away from the opened doorway of the room.

"Hello?" Klaus asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion but his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Klaus!" Exclaimed a voice on the other end, a voice that the Original hybrid had come to hate.

"Dahlia," he growled out, making sure that nobody heard the conversation, less they think that he is actually trying to side with the old witch once again.

"Now Klaus, I know your mother, as she was my sister, and I know she would've hated your lack of manners," Dahlia said, in a chipper mood today than she usually was.

Klaus opened his mouth to say something but Dahlia dropped her tone, moving onto the situation at hand. "You know what I want Klaus, so why don't you just hand the child over?"

The hyrbid scoffed, reaching the safety of his art room where the music was still playing quite loudly. "As if Madelina would ever willingly go to you," he responded. "She's only six and she already hates you."

"That is something that I will be able to fix in a split second," she replied. "But honestly Klaus, you can barely keep hold of one daughter, so is adding another one into the mix such a good idea?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes as she continued. "Give young Madelina to me and then you and Hope and the rest of your family can all live happily ever after with each other. You won't even notice she's gone, seeing as you've only known the girl for a few months."

Klaus snarled. "If you think that I'll actually abide by your bloody orders-"

"Oh I know you will Klaus," Dahlia interrupted. "It's just a matter of when and how. Sooner or later, I _will_ get what is rightfully mine. Either we can do this without me having to hurt your family, or I can go with Madelina peacefully, leaving the rest of you happy and safe. The choice is yours Niklaus."

Klaus heard the line cut off on the other end and shut his phone off angrily. Dahlia knew just what buttons to push for Klaus to explode, but she was right in some way. Madelina wasn't even his daughter for the first 6 years of her life, and he didn't want to lose another moment with her, but was it the best decision for _her._ He knew that if Mave were here, she would have his head for threatening to put Madelina's life in danger by keeping the child with him. Was it actually safer for Madelina and for everyone else if she went with Dahlia?

Meanwhile, a certain six year old blonde was on the other side of the door, listening in tears as her father actually thought of giving her away to that monster. She had heard everything, from Dahlia's taunts to Klaus's silence. What was he thinking about? Was he actually _considering_ Dahlia's offer?

Madelina had no idea, and frankly, she didn't want to stick around to find out. It was getting dark outside and nobody heard the quiet steps of a certain tribrid. Madelina stopped by Hope's room, watching quietly as Hayley played with her daughter. Hope caught Madelina's eyes and smiled, but by the time Hayley had turned around, the blonde was gone.

She was gone.

 **There's the next update! I know this wasn't very long but it'll have to do for now.**

 **What did you think? I know that I sort of ended on a cliffhanger but these kinds of ending are needed in a fanfiction of this kind of show.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter and how Klaus and Freya are slowly noticing the changes in young Madelina. Speaking of the little girl, what will happen when she suddenly disappears from the Mikaelsons's protective compound?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woah! Where's Madelina? And how will the other Mikaelsons react when they hear about the missing firstborn? Especially everyone's favorite hybrid...**

Madelina ran.

She had packed a small bag of clothing and her favorite brown teddy bear before leaving the compound, saying silent goodbyes to only Hope and Henrik the husky. She wished that she could take Henrik, but she knew that he would only slow her down, and she had to get out of the city as soon as possible.

The 6 year old had left the compound just as the sun was setting on New Orleans, and she was smart enough to not walk underneath the lampposts. She knew that people would be looking for her soon, and she didn't need people to see her and tell her family where she was.

Madelina ran through the alleyways, tears streaming down her face as her backpack bumped to the same tune as her feet pounded against the floor. Her father had actually considered giving her to Dahlia! Her own Daddy! She had her heart broken right then and there.

Because did he actually believe Dahlia? Did he think that Madelina was too much of a hassle to take care of? Did he think that his life would be better off without her?

Madelina didn't care anymore, because she had been betrayed. She had been betrayed by the one person that she trusted the most. She had to struggle to keep her magic in check as she ran away from the compound as fast as her little legs could carry her, because she knew that that would only draw more attention to herself.

The darkness was surrounding her, and she began to like it that way.

Meanwhile, back at the compound, Klaus had entirely discarded the idea of Madelina going with Dahlia peacefully. He would never give her up, he just found her for bloody's sake. He was on his way to tell Elijah of the phone call when he stopped by Hope's room once again, seeing Hope playing with Hayley and Jackson, but no Madelina.

Klaus tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. If she wasn't there, then where was she? He used his enhanced hearing to see if there were any child-like noises coming from her room, but he found nothing there either. Klaus would never admit it, but by now, he was starting to worry.

"Hayley," he asked, making the to adults turn to his voice. "Where is Madelina?"

The young hybrid crinkled her forehead. "Um, she went to go find you. Is everything alright?"

Klaus didn't answer her question and instead searched the entire compound to find...nothing. The little girl was nowhere to be found.

"Klaus, what's going on?" Hayley asked, leaving Hope upstairs with Jackson.

He pushed past the mother of his second child to find Elijah and Marcel back from their searching of Lucien and Aurora. The two were having a drink and conversing about where they could be, having come home with no sign of the two traitors.

"Niklaus," Elijah greeted. "To what do I-"

"She's gone," Klaus interrupted, causing Marcel and Hayley to look at him curiously when they heard the slight panic in his voice.

"Who?" Marcel asked as Elijah stood up from his chair.

"Madelina," he answered and the other adults's eyes grew wide. "I've searched the whole bloody building and she is nowhere to be found," he ran a hand through his hair in obvious frustration but also fear.

Fear for the child he had just found.

"Where would she go?" Hayley asked.

"The real question," Elijah stated in his calm voice, "is _why_ would she go? She knows the dangers of leaving the compound unprotected, so it must be something else..."

All of their gazes drifted to Klaus, who threw his hands up in exasperation. "Why do you lot think that _I_ did something?"

Suddenly, Rebekah and Freya showed up in the room. "You always do something Nik," Rebekah commented. "But what is it this time?"

"It seems we're missing a certain blonde," Marcel said.

Rebekah looked around at everyone until she understood which blonde they were missing. Immediately, Rebekah pinned Klaus against the wall.

"What did you do!" she yelled at him only to be thrown off by his superior hybrid strength.

"I did nothing sister," he snarled.

"You always do something Niklaus," said a voice and Finn entered the room, having spent his day trying to track down Dahlia but to no avail.

"That's what I said," Rebekah commented which only made Klaus angrier.

"Enough," Elijah commanded, halting all of the conversations. "What our main priority right now is finding Madelina before somebody else finds her first, especially Dahlia."

The others nodded and Hayley turned to Klaus. "The last time I saw her she was following after you when you got that phone call earlier."

Klaus froze, fitting the pieces together. He sat down slowly, running his hand through his hair once again. The others saw the change in his demeanor immediately and connected assumptions to the fact that he did indeed do something to cause Madelina's disappearance.

"Niklaus," Elijah warned. "What did you do?"

He waited a moment before answering his older brother. "As Hayley said, I received a call from a certain thousand year old witch-"

"Dahlia _called_ you?" Freya exclaimed.

The other siblings looked at Klaus with judgement in their eyes which made Klaus's anger return. "Yes sister," he said, getting to his feet. "Dahlia called me and gave me the offer to hand over Madelina willingly, or else she'd go through the rest of the family to get to her."

Elijah, Hayley, and Rebekah all looked appalled, Marcel was looking at Klaus as if the hybrid was crazy, and Freya was just glaring at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"And what did you say?" Marcel asked the question they were all thinking.

"I wasn't given a chance. She hung up before I could say anything," Klaus answered.

"Madelina must have heard the call," Hayley said. "It would explain why she wanted to get away from the people she thought were going to hand her over to Dahlia."

Elijah gathered up his coat and pulled it through his arms. "Freya, start a locator spell as soon as you can," he told her, to which the sister nodded her head and left to find her niece. "We will have to clean up Niklaus's mess once again."

Klaus sneered but remained silent, knowing that Madelina's disappearance was his fault. He was worried, obviously, but he would not lose her. He would make sure of that.

Madelina tripped and scrapped her hands against the pavement. Instead of getting up once again, she stayed on the floor, not exactly sure where she had run to. She let her skin heal, something she had only just recently discovered she was now capable of. The pain disappeared, but her tears continued to flow. She looked around, temporarily glad that she was in some kind of abandoned building because she didn't want to hurt anyone if she lost control of her powers, which she knew was going to p on ably happen soon.

She finally let herself grieve for everything; her old life, the life she could have had, her mother.

She cried the hardest for her mother, not having been able to properly grieve her death. That's all that Madelina wanted. She just wanted her Mommy back. Why was that so hard to ask?

But then she felt the thing that had changed in Madelina step inside of her heart, telling her to get a grip. It was the thing that had snapped inside of her when she faced off with Dahlia, when her mother had died.

It was telling her that she didn't need to feel this way, that she should feel anger instead of sadness. After all, her own flesh and blood was willing to hand her over to someone that would make her a prisoner for all of eternity. And forever was a very long time.

Madelina finally let the thing that had snapped inside of her take control over her body and mind. Her mind was a little foggy but once it came in, everything was clearer, but so much different. She shouldn't feel sad. She shouldn't even feel mad.

She shouldn't ever feel anything.

That would be so much easier wouldn't it? She could practically feel the tiny switch inside her head that would make all of the pain go away. The snapped thing, she began to call it her inner beast, wanted to simply turn it off. Everything would be fun again, and she wouldn't have to feel sad anymore and not about anything ever again.

She was just about to switch it when she felt someone in front of her.

"Don't do it Madelina," Henrik stood across from her and was looking at her intently.

"Why not?" she asked in a monotone voice. "It would make everything easier."

Henrik had been expecting a lot of things from the 6 year old, but he had not been expecting her to reply in such a flat tone, as if she had already turned off her humanity.

"Because then you wouldn't be yourself. You wouldn't be the girl that your mother wanted you to be," he tried to get through to her.

Madelina flinched at the mention of her mother, feeling a fresh wave of pain flow through her body. She didn't want to upset her Mommy, but it felt as if her insides were trying to tear her apart with the pain she felt, and now that all of her emotions were heightened, it was even worse.

Suddenly, she heard someone that wasn't Henrik. She looked up to see a man walking to her.

"What are you doing here, kid?" the man asked. he was flashing a flashlight over her and she looked past the brightness to see that he was wearing a police uniform. It was at that moment that she realized that running away was a big mistake, because all she could hear at that moment was the man's heartbeat, and she wondered how delicious his blood would taste.

The officer was getting a little annoyed by the child's lack of response. "Hey kid," he said. "Where are your parents?"

Henrik looked at Madelina the moment that a cruel smile spread over her lips. "Madelina don't."

But Madelina had cut off her connection suddenly to Henrik, purposely blocking him out. If she didn't want to see or hear him, she had the choice not to.

The inner beast took control and Madelina was suddenly in front of the officer, smiling wickedly. She knew her emotions were still running on high by the way that she slightly felt a small fraction of guilt for what her inner beast was going to make her do.

"I don't have any parents," she said softly as her hybrid face came forward. The man's eyes widened and he turned to run. He could hear the child laugh behind him before she latched herself onto his back. He screamed when her fangs sank into his neck and Madelina relished in the sound. Who knew that screaming could sound like symphonies?

The man fell onto his stomach with Madelina sucking him dry. The moment that she was done drinking the intoxicating taste, she let the man drop completely to the floor, allowing her hybrid features to recede.

She licked her lips and wiped her hand across her chin, smearing the blood there. Madelina looked down at the officer's face that was frozen in fear and felt as the inner beast recedded, leaving her expression to turn to horror. What had she done? She just killed this man, _murdered_ him, and with the beast out of her head, she felt a wave of emotions go through her, causing her to back away and off of him, tears silently streaming down her face.

Freya had just finished locating Madelina and told the others. "She's at an abandoned building near the docs-" she said but the vampires had already disappeared. Hayley looked in the direction that the siblings were headed to and hoped that they brought Madelina home safely. She only knew the girl for a little while, but already, Madelina was part of the family more than anyone.

It wasn't long until Finn, Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah arrived at the building that Madelina was supposedly in. They hadn't even taken a step inside when they smelt it.

Blood.

The siblings exchanged a few glances before Klaus led them into the building, their eyes adjusting to the low lighting easily. They saw Madelina, her blonde hair falling out of her two braids and a backpack on her shoulders...

And blood covering her chin.

They located the source of blood immediately, noticing that the uniformed man had no heartbeat. She had killed him.

Madelina didn't even look up from the body when they entered, tears streaming down her face and her eyes locked onto the man's body. "I didn't mean to," she whispered so quietly that the siblings almost missed it. "I swear..." She breathed.

Klaus walked slowly to his daughter, the others staying respectively behind. "Madelina," he asked calmly. "What happened?"

She still wouldn't meet any of their eyes, but she answered anyways, her hands slightly shaking. "It was the thing inside of me that had broke when I killed Dahlia, my inner beast I call it. It took control, and I have no idea how it happened," she whispered. "One minute, I was standing here, angry, and then the next," she swallowed, "my hands are covered in someone else's blood." She was shaking her head back and forth, more tears coming forth. Everyone could hear the obvious fear in the child's voice. The fear that she was capable of such a thing, because they remembered feeling that way when they first killed also.

"Madelina, listen to me," Klaus spoke to her. She quieted but did not look away from the body. "This was _not_ your fault. You didn't mean to-"

"But I did," she interrupted. She should have listened to Henrik when he warned her of going after the man, but her inner beast was controlling her, and she was still in need for an outlet for her anger. She looked up at who was talking to her, but when she found that it was her father, she recoiled, getting to her feet and stepping away, resulting in Klaus rising to his feet also.

"No," she shook her head, her voice slightly crazed as her eyes definitely were when she looked at her father. "Why in the _world_ would I believe anything you say? You were the one that wanted to give me away! You were the _one_ person that I trusted after Mommy died..." She bit her lip as new tears flowed down her cheeks, shaking her head sadly. "And you betrayed me."

When it was clear that Klaus had nothing to say to that, Elijah stepped forward. "Madelina, why did you leave the compound? You know that it is not safe out here, and even with your anger, it could've been settled easily without you running away."

Her gaze flickered to Elijah's, finally noticing her other family members. She took a deep breath, getting control of her emotions. "I was already abandoned by one parent. I would not stand around and wait to be abandoned by another," she said.

Klaus opened his mouth to say something but he found that he was speechless, feeling pain of hurting Madelina but she continued, looking straight at him as if to drive the knife further into his body.

"When I heard that you were actually considering giving me away," she shook her head, eyes filling with betrayal. "I felt a pain that I hadn't felt since Mommy died. And all of this pain just keeps building up among with fear and guilt and I feel," she looked at all of them, holding her hands out to them to show her feelings in some way, "like I am going to _explode._ "

Finn and Rebekah exchanged glances, the only ones that hadn't spoke yet and were closely analyzing the younger girl. They were finally noticing the thing that had passed by their eyes earlier. They had completely missed the change in Madelina after her mother died. She was much more fragile, but when she got angry, something unrecognizable took over, probably this "inner beast" that she had slightly mentioned.

"Madelina-" Rebekah tried to say something but Madelina cut her off, the younger blonde not exactly sure that she had talked over her aunt. Her head felt like it was filled with cotton.

"And I can feel it you know," she slightly smiled, bringing one of her trembling hands up to the side of her head, eyes drifting from the faces of her family. "That small little...switch inside of my head. The one that will make all of the pain and fear just...go away," she whispered, bringing her hand back down to look at their narrowed eyes as they watched her cautiously. "And I want so _badly_ to just turn it off. To make the pain and, most of all, fear go away that I feel on a constant _basis._ " Her eyes pleaded with them to understand.

The siblings slightly exchanged glances once again, the situation becoming that much more difficult with Madelina nearly on the verge of flipping her humanity switch off. Klaus continued to stare at his daughter with regret lacing his gaze, but he would not let his daughter fall off the edge. He would not let her lose herself.

"You don't want to do that Madelina," Klaus told her, watching as her eyes flickered over to meet his. He saw the instant wall that came up between them and he cursed himself for ever thinking about Dahlia's offer.

"Why?" She asked. "The pain and fear will go away and I won't have to feel it anymore," she shook her head. "Sounds like a better deal."

"It isn't," Finn said.

"Klaus and Finn are right," Rebekah said. "You will go off the rails Madelina and trust me when I say that this man," she pointed to the police officer, "will not be your last kill if you flip that switch."

Madelina was conflicted. She didn't want to hurt anymore people, but she wondered if with her emotions on, she might actually hurt more than with them off.

Elijah slowly saw that Madelina was considering the options she had, so he took advantage of the fragile situation she was in. "Madelina," he said and her gaze landed on him. "Let us think more about this at the compound. We can try a few spells to try to ease the fear and pain you feel."

Madelina listened but her eyes turned desperate and she shook her head. "Don't you see?!" She asked but didn't wait for an answer. "Magic is what all of these emotions originate from!"

The young blonde saw that the others were confused so she took a deep breath, focusing on her thoughts, before opening her eyes again. "The reason that I want my emotions to be gone," she spoke slowly, her eyes going from one adult to the next, "is because I have seen what is to come. And what is to come," she shook her head, eyes drifting to the floor, "will bring nothing but pain." She sighed and continued on her reasoning, looking back up at her family. "And I cannot do a simple spell, practice _any_ sort of magic, without being afraid that I will hurt those around me!" Her voice began to rise and she got that slightly crazy look in her eyes once again. "That I will burn down the world, and I know that with the magic I have, the _amount_ of power inside of me, that I can," her gaze turned painful and she took a shaky breath. "I could _burn the world_ until _nothing_ is left... And that scares me." She whispered.

She once again calmed her heightened emotions, pushing them down until she could no longer feel them. "So I wonder if, with my emotions out of the way, I could control my magic easily, and I wouldn't have to be afraid of myself and what I can do," she was talking quietly to the point where the Mikaelsons had to bend slightly down to hear her. "Because I _know_ I shouldn't be this powerful. I shouldn't _be_ what I am."

The others had no response to her reasoning. They had absolutely no idea that Madelina was feeling like this all this time. She was much like her father in the sense that she could hide what she was thinking easily without anyone suspecting that something was wrong.

"Madelina," Rebekah said softly, causing the child's eyes to flicker from the floor to her. The Original took a few steps forward to the little girl. "I understand that you think flipping your switch is the only solution to the fear and pain you feel from your magic, but it's not. And we can _help_ you not feel like that anymore. Freya can teach you to learn control, because your mother wouldn't want you to lose yourself."

Madelina's walls were slowly crumpling down until the last sentence. The others all noticed how her face changed into exasperation and despair the moment Rebekah mentioned Mave. It was obviously not the fit thing to say.

"Are you insane?" Madelina asked quietly, stumbling back from Rebekah. The others had no clue what she was going to do next until she did it. In one, swift motion, Madelina grabbed the silver locket that her mother gave her and yanked it off, throwing it at the Originals' feet. "I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE THINKS!" She yelled at the exact moment that a slight wind picked up. "She is DEAD!" She shook her head, new tears flowing down her face. "She will always be dead..." The young girl whispered.

Klaus stepped forward now. "No she will not," he said to which his daughter looked at him, obviously confused. "We may be able to bring her back."

The others didn't react to this new knowledge, but Madelina stepped back as if he had hit her. She looked at him with wide eyes before shaking her head. "No. You're lying..."

"Am I?" Klaus asked and took another step forward. When Madelina felt he had gotten two close for comfort, she backed up, leaving a good five feet still between them.

The young blonde was looking intently at her father's eyes, trying to find any tell that he might be lying, but she found none. She found nothing...

She shook her head once again, looking down. "It doesn't matter anymore," she whispered. "Because even if she does come back, I will no longer be her 'little angel.'" She looked back up at them. "I am no longer the child she once knew. And she will not want me anymore, just like you did not want me."

Elijah stepped forward. "Madelina-"

"It's okay Elijah," she said sadly, stepping back once again. She shrugged and looked at her father, "You only expected one daughter. You did not want me, and, even if you refuse, I will know the truth. The truth is that the reason you considered Dahlia's offer is that you don't know how to help me with my magic like Mommy did. Like Dahlia can, and you wondered how it would be if I had a better teacher, a better family."

Klaus said nothing, accepting that what she was saying was the absolute truth.

She shook her head. "You didn't even think about my thoughts. That I loved this family, I wanted to be apart of it and nobody else's." She looked at all of them. "I wanted to be apart of this family, but you just didn't want me to."

She took a deep breath and spoke before someone else could. She held out her hands in a mock surrender. "So, I will leave. You will no longer have to worry about my safety or my control over my magic. You will not have to force the look of a family's love in your eyes. I will be gone, and you all can be a big and happy family without me." She smiled sarcastically, hiding her pain. "So, royal family of New Orleans, I bid you goodbye," she curtsied mockingly and looked up into her father's eyes, suddenly serious. "Have a nice life."

She lifted one hand up and Klaus lunged toward her. "No!" He shouted but she had already snapped her fingers. In a flash of light, she had disappeared, leaving only the dead man as a clue that she was ever there in the first place.

The others had all stepped forward when Klaus had jumped, but they could not stop the young girl from performing her simple spell and vanishing before their eyes.

Klaus growled and began to walk back in the direction of the compound. "Come on," he said to his siblings.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!" Rebekah asked, incredulous. "We have to go after her!"

But before Klaus could reply to his sister, Elijah spoke up, looking at his younger brother interestingly. "No, we do not. We need to do something much more important first."

Klaus nodded, glad that Elijah was on the same page as he was. Finn and Rebekah simply looked to one another, puzzled by their siblings' behaviors.

"We have to bring back a certain Mave Cross," Klaus said, clearing up Rebekah and Finn's faces. "And quickly, before my daughter decides to kil anyone else."

 **Woah! What's going to happen with Madelina's humanity? And where will she go to escape from not only Dahlia but her own family? And how will the Mikaelsons bring Mave back before Madelina falls off the edge?**

 **Okay, so here's a new update! I'm sorry it took kind of a long time but I wasn't sure in which direction this chapter should take, though I am very excited with the result.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how you think of Madelina's reasoning behind running away and possibly turning her humanity switch off.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I know it's been a little while since I've updated, but I'm on vacation right now and I've been doing a bunch of stuff for the Fourth of July and everything like that, so I apologize.**

 **But, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it!**

The next week was frustrating for the Mikaelsons.

They, still, had not found any kind of clue to pinpoint Lucien and Aurora's location, they hadn't found Dahlia, and they had not found anything of where a certain blonde haired tribrid is. Klaus had sent out a search party of vampires looking high and low, but they hadn't found anything.

But, out of all of them, Klaus was probably the most frustrated.

They were planning to bring Mave back, but they had to wait until a full moon in order for Davina, who had no clue Kol was daggered yet, to be able to successfully do the spell. The full moon? In two days.

Klaus was hoping that when Mave came back, they will be able to find Madelina faster, seeing as Mave understood how her daughter thought. Klaus was a stranger to that luxury.

Hayley and Hope remained at the compound, but Jackson soon refused to keep hiding. He needed to be with his pack in a time of need, and no matter how much Hayley begged Klaus for her to join as well, Klaus refused for her to get killed. He had seen first hand how much that could and _would_ affect Hope. He wasn't about to send the mother of his child into a war, one that Dahlia had created by giving the witches bits of her power. She wanted to get Madelina, even though the child was no longer here. Klaus wondered if the thousand year old witch even knew of this information.

Klaus was lost in his thoughts completely, sipping Bourbon from a glass in front of a painting, when he heard a commotion. This couldn't be good.

Klaus turned, hearing that something was going on in the courtyard. He only became interested when he heard a certain, patronizing voice. He immediately set his drink on a table before speeding downstairs. He found Finn, Elijah, Marcel, and Freya all facing off with Dahlia, who didn't look the least bit nervous with being outnumbered. Hayley and Hope were upstairs still, and Klaus could see Hayley looking at the scene from the room and holding Hope as she cried from the noise.

When Dahlia caught sight of Klaus's entrance, she smiled. "Well, well," she said. "If it isn't the person I wanted to see." She tilted her head toward him as her smile fell, the air around them becoming thick with tension. "Where is the child Niklaus?"

Klaus shrugged and folded his arms. "Somewhere where you won't find her," he finally said, telling the truth, but keeping Madelina's disappearance a secret.

Dahlia looked at his stern face, the way he was standing, and narrowed her eyes. "She is not here, is she?" She asked, her gaze flickering to the other siblings in the room.

Nobody said anything and Dahlia's face, surprisingly, contorted into one of anger. She looked at all of the siblings's faces equally before landing on Klaus's. "If Madelina is not in my hands in the next two days, I will have to resort to more...personal ways of getting my point across. I will have that child Klaus, simple as that. I only wish that I do not have to resort to violence on the rest of your family."

And, with everyone in the room glaring at her, she vanished, using a very similar spell to what Madelina did not only a few days ago.

Marcel looked over at Klaus. "In two days...aren't we supposed to be bringing back Madelina's mom in two days?" He asked to which Klaus sighed, frustrated with the turn of events.

"Yes, but it seems that we'll have to move that appointment up and find Madelina before Dahlia does," he said, turning to his family. He looked at Freya, "I'm going to need your help with Davina. Perhaps, with your magic combined, we can do the spell before the full moon."

Freya nodded and Klaus turned to Finn and Elijah. "While we're gone, you two need to ultimately find a way for Dahlia to die permanently. We need to kill that witch as soon as possible."

Elijah and Finn looked at each other and nodded, both being serious about the situation. Suddenly, Rebekah came into the compound, holding shopping bags.

"I'm home," she said as she walked in and she eyes her family. "What's with all the looks?"

"We just got threatened by Dahlia and you're _shopping?_ " Finn asked Rebekah, who in turn, stopped and dropped her bags.

"What?!" She looked to Klaus, who shrugged and grabbed Freya's arm.

"No time to explain, little sister," he told her. "We have a witch to bring back, as well as one to kill."

Davina had certainly not been expecting Klaus and Freya, and she had not been expecting what they told her.

"I have no idea if, even _with_ Freya's help, we'll be able to _properly_ bring Mave back," she told them when they had finished explaining what had happened. "I'll have to use the Ancestors's magic and that's a one time thing. Do you really need this Mave girl back _that_ badly?"

Without hesitation, both Freya and Klaus said, "Yes."

Davina blinked, not knowing who this Mave girl was, seeing as she hadn't seen Kol in a little while to explain the kind of family drama happening with the Mikaelsons.

"Okay..." She said, eyeing the two as she turned in the crypt to find some ingredients. Vincent had been teaching her to perform spells with a regent's power without turning completely dark. It was helpful, but the spells required different kinds of herbs then they normally did, as they were combined with a different kind of magic. "I'll need her body here tonight, when the moon is highest. Even if it's not full, it'll still be able to lend the correct power in order to bring her back."

Klaus and Freya nodded, satisfied that they were finally getting something done. Meanwhile, Finn and Elijah had found something interesting.

Elijah looked at his older brother with a mix of concern and confusion. Finn picked up on the latter emotion and looked to his sibling. They were researching anything they could to try to find a way for Dahlia to die permanently, as Klaus had instructed. "What is it?" the older asked.

Elijah looked back down at the book, making sure that he didn't misread the words somehow. "It seems that Dahlia is in need of Madelina's magic-"

"We know this already 'Lijah," Finn said, exasperated.

"Yes but what we didn't know was that it was critical for Dahlia. If she doesn't obtain Madelina's power by the next two days, her own magic will deteriorate."

"So," Finn said slowly. "If in two days, Dahlia doesn't get to Madelina and takes her magic, then her own power will begin to disappear?"

"It seems that way," Elijah said, looking to his brother calmly. "We simply have to make sure that Dahlia doesn't get to Madelina first, and then she will become weak enough to be defeated without a specific spell or ritual."

Finn and Elijah went over the loophole many times, double checking that their assumptions were correct.

While they were doing this, Hayley was biting her fingernails upstairs and pacing as Hope slept. She hadn't heard from Jackson in a little while, and with the war between the witches going on, she was worried immensely. She knew that she could just be overreacting, that Jackson is just a little frustrated and won't pick up her calls, but something inside of her gut told her that that wasn't the case.

"You know, pacing won't make him call back," said a voice from the doorway. Hayley whirled around to see Rebekah leaning on the threshold, arms crossed casually as she looked at the hybrid.

Hayley sighed. "I know, I know, it's just..."

"You're worried about him," Rebekah finished, smiling sadly. "And it's perfectly normal Hayley. There _is_ a war going on if you didn't notice," she smirked sarcastically.

Hayley slightly smiled back, Rebekah's reassurances relaxing her tenses muscles slowly but surely. "I am," she said as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Worried I mean." Rebekah tilted her head before joining Hayley on the bed, making the mattress sink even lower. "What if something's happened. I know he means well with standing by his pack, and I want to also, but I'm worried that he'll get hurt in some way."

Rebekah nodded and placed her hand on Hayley's arm. "He'll be fine Hayley," she said clearly.

The hybrid nodded, easing her fears with Rebekah's soothing words.

They both looked up when they heard footsteps coming into the courtyard from the street. The girls looked at each other before standing up and heading in that direction.

They found Klaus and Freya entering the compound. Rebekah called down, "How did the meeting with Davina go?"

Klaus looked up as he and Freya stopped. "She says that we'll be able to bring Mave back tonight," Freya responded.

Rebekah nodded. "Good," she muttered to Hayley so that only she could hear. "Because we could really use the mother with Madelina instead of Nik."

Hayley smiled as Klaus left the room to find Mave's body. Freya looked between the two girls before following her brother, having nothing else to do until about 5 hours, when the moon would be at the right apex for the spell.

Freya found Klaus in an empty room. There wasn't any furniture except for a single coffin, different then the ones Klaus kept for his siblings. This one was a light brown color, and it was opened for Klaus to stare down at Mave. Her face was washed of the blood that she had died with, and she looked peaceful. Her skin looked as tan as ever, naturally of course. Her long and brown hair was clean and brushed smoothly down her back. Her eyes were closed but both there knew that they were hiding bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a long and white dress that Rebekah had decided to place her in. Freya looked to Klaus, seeing as his head tilted when he stared at her, pondering something that Freya could not find out.

"What are you thinking?" Freya asked quietly, not feeling the need to raise her voice even though they were the only two in the room.

Klaus sighed and blinked, snapping out of his daydream. He turned away from Mave and looked at his sister, noticing how she was looking at him as if he were a puzzle. "Nothing sister," he said. "Let's get this body to the crypt before Davina gets angry for not bringing her on time, shall we?"

Freya silently sighed but nodded her head. She watched as Klaus took another long look at Mave's face before closing the coffin with a resounding click.

As they were wheeling the coffin into the courtyard, they saw Finn and Elijah approach them, their faces serious.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, looking between the two.

When they told Klaus of Dahlia's condition with her magic, he was happy, but also worried. This meant that Dahlia was using everything she had to try to find Madelina, and she wasn't succeeding. What was to say that the Mikaelsons could do better in locating her?

When Hayley came down, expressing her fears for Jackson, Elijah volunteered to go and check the bayou for her. Hayley was immensely grateful but even more worried when Elijah left the compound shortly after Klaus and Freya. What if he got hurt as well? The only thing that stopped Hayley from following him was Hope's crying from upstairs. She sighed and went to comfort her daughter.

Elijah vamp sped to the bayou and looked around, deciding to walk the rest of the way. In all honesty, he wasn't doing this for Jackson, but Hayley. He hated to see her so upset, and even if he didn't particularly like Jackson, Elijah would do this for her. It was the least that he could do to show his affections.

When he got to the wolves' camp, what he found distressed him.

The first thing he noticed was the smell of blood. As he looked around at the injured wolves, the next thing he noticed was that he didn't see Jackson. That, of course worried him, as did the events that took place in the bayou.

When a werewolf began to pass him, he grabbed onto their arm, making them turn to look at him. The wolf was young, maybe a teenager, and he looked tired, with bags under his eyes and a slack face. He was uninjured, but the smell of blood was strong on him. Perhaps he was helping those who needed it.

"What happened here?" Elijah asked him.

He sighed and shook his head. "The witches attacked. We didn't have a chance."

Elijah released the boy and watched as he continued on his way. Now the Original was tense, searching through the crowds to try and find Jackson, but he didn't locate him.

When he had searched every inch of the camp and found no trace of Jackson, he looked to the surrounding areas. Elijah walked through the trees for about a mile before he finally found him.

Well...his body.

Elijah looked to Jackson's body with his mouth slightly hanging, noting how the wolf looked as if he was in pain when he died. His heart ached for Hayley and how this would inevitably hurt her.

He didn't even notice a small wolf sitting by Jackson's side until it moved.

The wolf was completely white, like snow, and bright blue eyes stared up at Elijah in a slightly defensive way. It was also the smallest wolf he'd ever seen, almost child-like. He tilted his head, but before he could say or do anything, the wolf sprinted away, barely making a sound even to Elijah's heightened hearing.

Elijah stared in the direction the wolf disappeared to and wondered if it was a werewolf or a simple wolf. It would probably have to be a regular wolf, seeing as it wasn't a full moon, but Elijah was confused why it was next to Jackson's body.

Speaking of, Elijah directed his attention back to Jackson's still body. He shook his head sadly, knowing that he would have to be the one to tell Hayley that her husband was dead.

He picked the werewolf up and returned to the camp, knowing that the wolves would want a proper send off for Jackson. He would have to tell Hayley without the evidence of the body, knowing that it would seem a little disrespectful if Elijah took him to the compound.

The wolves cried out in disbelief when they saw who Elijah was carrying into the camp, Jackson had been killed. Their most loyal friend, dead because of Dahlia.

Elijah expressed his condolences with a sincere tone, but left quickly to tell his family and especially Hayley about the tragic turn of events.

When he returned to the compound, Hayley rushed downstairs to hear something, anything, of Jackson's condition in the bayou. But when she saw Elijah's distressed face, she slightly hesitated. "What happened?" She asked him.

Elijah shook his head sadly. "Hayley..."

"Elijah," she said sternly, his pauses making the tension thicken. "What. Happened."

The Original took an unnoticeable deep breath before blurting it out. "Jackson is dead, Hayley," he said, watching as her face instantly crumpled into disbelief and fear. "The witches attacked and the wolves...they didn't have a chance against them while they're using Dahlia's magic."

Hayley looked to his face and, seeing that he was completely serious, she fell to her knees, the tears coming fast and uncontrollable. Elijah caught her before she hit the floor, and she clung to him, crying out in an unseeable pain.

As Hayley's heart was shattered, Davina was preparing Mave's body as the moon slowly began to rise to the appropriate time. Klaus and Freya were standing to the side, watching Mave's body on the concrete platform in the middle of the crypt. The young witch was currently sprinkling some herbs over Mave's body while mumbling quietly under her breath.

Klaus was, surprisingly, very nervous for Mave to come back. No doubt, she would come back with a vengeance for how bad of a job Klaus is doing at this whole father thing, and he remembered when Mave got angry. It was never very pretty.

Suddenly, Davina stopped and looked up, sensing that the moon had settled over them. She looked over to Klaus and Mave. "It's time," she told them.

Klaus and Freya straightened up, watching as Davina readied herself to use the Ancestors' magic.

She set up four bowls of water on the floor around Mave's raised body. Once she had correctly placed them, she stood up by Mave's head and lifted her arms. Immediately, the four bowls of water were set on fire. With her arms still lifted, she closed her eyes and began chanting, slow and quiet at first, but quickening and raising her voice as the spell continued.

Klaus watched as Davina chanted the spell, looking to Mave's body every once in a while to see if something different had happened.

Davina's voice rose to a crescendo, making even Klaus wince at the loud noise. Then, many things happened at once: the fire disappeared, Davina's voice stopped, and a loud gasp was heard throughout the room.

Mave's eyes shot open and she gasped so much that it lifted her body up into a sitting position. She rested her hand across her collarbone, feeling as precious air was running through her lungs once again. Her eyes flickered over her surroundings, only noticing it as a place that was very unfamiliar. When she felt a hand on her arm, she flinched and whirled her head to see...Klaus?

Klaus watched as Mave's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at seeing him. She tilted her head, still breathing heavily as she said, "Klaus?" Her voice broke as she hadn't used it in a few days.

Klaus nodded his head. "It's me, love."

She breathed out a sigh of relief, her eyes still as wide as saucers. She remembered everything, Dahlia showing up to the house, the magic that had invaded her body, shutting herself down one organ by the next. She looked around again, noticing Freya and an unfamiliar girl watching her as well. It was when she finally realized that everything was very different from her home that she began to get suspicious.

"Wait," she said, getting off the raised stone platform only to almost fall to her knees. Klaus caught her by the waist just in time, but she pushed away from him. She looked between Klaus and Freya, them being the only ones that could possibly answer her questions.

"I...I was dead," she said, looking between the two. They exchanged glances before slowly nodded their heads. "But you brought me back," Mave continued. Again, the siblings nodded their head. Mave narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Freya looked at Mave and Davina simply watched the exchange from a distance. "What do you mean?" Freya asked her.

She shrugged. "I didn't think you'd bring me back unless something happened," she replied, looking closely at the two once again. Mave was always good at reading people and she knew that something was up.

When neither responded, she narrowed her eyes again. "So something _did_ happen," she said. She looked to Klaus, "What did you do?"

Klaus exchanged glances with Freya and Mave caught the action. "Niklaus Mikaelson, what did you do?" She asked again, stepping close to him where she was looking straight into his eyes, slightly craning her neck with the height difference. She looked around and suddenly noticed that a certain someone was missing from this picture. "And where's Madelina?"

Surprising to Davina, Klaus actually began to slightly back away from Mave as if he was nervous to be around her with her anger. Mave watched as he held his hands up. "Now, Mave-"

"Where. Is. My. Daughter," Mave said, taking a step forward each time Klaus took one back. Davina was confused as to who this Madelina girl was and why she was so important to the Mikaelsons.

Freya decided it was best to step in before things escalated. "Mave, maybe you should sit down. It's a long story," she suggested.

The mother looked at Freya and then back to Klaus. She folded her arms and looked at them. "Well then," she held out a hand. "Explain."

Klaus decided that it was time to return to the compound, not wanting to give away his family drama to Davina, who looked like she had no idea who Madelina was.

Davina watched the trio leave with interest, cocking her head to the side of how much Mave and this Madelina person meant to the Original family.

Mave was struggling in Klaus's hold on her arm as she was guided through the streets of what seemed like New Orleans. Now she was even angrier, but also very worried. Where was Madelina? And why did Klaus take her to the one place where Mave knew bad things were going to happen? Why didn't she warn Klaus of the dangers before she died, of how she had seen New Orleans's streets running with blood?

"Where are we going!" She exclaimed as they walked through alleys and busy streets to who knew where. "Klaus! Let go of me and tell me what the _hell_ is going on!"

Suddenly, Klaus stopped and turned to Mave, tightening his grip to the point where it would cause bruises. Freya watched her brother carefully.

"We are going to a secure location where I can explain the situation to you without blurting to the whole town of our family drama," he said quietly but they all heard the slight anger underneath. "Now, love, if you would please stop fighting me every step of the way, that would be greatly appreciated."

Mave glared at his sarcasm but allowed him to lead her to wherever they were going. The only thing Mave was really worried about was Madelina. This was the first time in 6 years that she had no idea what happened to her daughter or where she even was. The least to say, she was terrified about what Klaus couldn't tell her in front of the other witch that was there when Mave woke up.

But when they arrived at the compound, they found a very distressed Hayley being consoled by Elijah. The trio exchanged glances and Mave slipped her arm out of Klaus's grip. Freya stepped forward, looking at Hayley's face contorted with a mixture of anger and grief.

"What happened?" she asked Elijah.

Elijah opened his mouth to say something when someone beat him to it. Marcel came out of a room across the hall, having been digging around for Lucien and Aurora some more. "It's Jackson," he told Klaus and Freya, as well as someone he guessed to be Mave. "He's dead. The witches attacked the bayou, but there might have been something more to it."

"What are you saying?" Elijah asked and even Hayley quieted her cries to hear the answer. Mave was as confused as anything about who the hell Jackson was.

"Well," Marcel said, crossing his arms. "We've finally got a lead on Lucien and Aurora's whereabouts."

That made everyone's ears perk up. "And?" Freya asked.

"And it seems that they were spotted in the bayou around the time that the wolves were attacked," Marcel responded.

"Are you suggesting that Lucien and Aurora could have been apart of the attack as well as the witches?" Elijah asked, holding a now silent Hayley, who was distracting herself by the conversation.

"I'm not suggesting anything," Marcel said, raising his hands in surrender. "All I'm saying is that Jackson was killed at the exact time that Lucien and Aurora came to town. Sounds too much like a coincidence to me is all."

The next few moments were quiet until Mave spoke. She looked everyone around her. "Okay," she said and everyone looked toward her. "Can someone please tell me who Jackson is?"

Klaus sighed and then grabbed Mave's arm once again, dragging her upstairs and leaving the others to deal with the mess at hand.

When Klaus finally let her go in a room and closed the door, Mave folded her arms, glaring at him. "Would you like to explain where my daughter is?" She asked, getting uneasier by the second.

Klaus sighed and told Mave to sit down before explaining.

Mave was shocked at all that had happened since her death, from Madelina triggering her hybrid side to her disappearing about a week ago. She felt for her daughter. Judging by Klaus's stories of Madelina's magic, she obviously had no idea what was going on. She didn't know how to control her magic or her bloodlust and she was probably scared out of her mind. But what worried Mave the most was Madeline's emotions. They were on high after becoming a hybrid, and with Mave's death as well as Klaus's betrayal, she was probably begging to turn off her humanity. Mave hoped that that wasn't the case.

"So you're telling me," she began, slightly pacing around the room before turning to Klaus who was watching her warily. "That you have absolutely no idea where your own child is?" When Klaus said nothing, Mave scoffed and shook her head. "Great parenting Klaus!" she said sarcastically.

Klaus growled, knowing that it was his fault but hating it all the same. "Well, what do you supposed we do Mave? We have practically every vampire in New Orleans looking for her, and yet she still remains missing."

Mave shook her head. "You don't get it," she told him, walking up to him quietly. "She is just a _child,_ Klaus. _Six years old._ She has absolutely _no_ idea what's happening to her, and she has _no_ idea how to control it without hurting someone."

"Freya can teach her-" Klaus began but Mave cut him off.

"But, according to Madelina, you are all the bad guys. You are the family that wanted to give her away," she said and hurried to say the next thing before Klaus got angry again. "And I know that you don't want to give her away, but Madelina thought so. She doesn't trust any of you anymore."

That was point that Klaus realized what she said was true, and it broke his heart. His own daughter thought that she wasn't wanted, something that Klaus had never wanted her to feel. He ran his hand through his hair and sat down at the edge of the bed.

Mave watched in slight pity as Klaus sat on the bed. He obviously messed up, and he knew that, but he thought that it was impossible to recreate the bond that Madeline and him had connected with. Mave tilted her head before sitting down next to Klaus. She knew that with Klaus's backstory with Mikael and everything that it was hard to know that Madelina thought him as the bad guy, that his own daughter didn't trust him any longer.

"Hey," she said quietly, resting a hand on his arm. "I know how much it hurts you to know this, but you have to understand that with everything new happening in Madelina's life, she doesn't know what to do, who to trust. I know that you probably think that she'll never forgive you, but she will. Once we deal with Dahlia and Madelina gets her magic under control with Freya's help, she'll realize that she was wrong. You are her father, her family. You have to know that she won't stay mad at you forever."

Klaus looked sideways at her. He slightly smiled, "When did Mave Cross get so understanding, hm?"

Mave smiled and looked down before meeting his blue eyes again. "That's what happens when you have a child Klaus. You begin to understand people better."

Klaus looked into her eyes, her _very_ blue eyes, and remembered their short time together that seemed like so long ago. He remembered catching her eye in Paris and making her blush with his stare. She had no idea how beautiful she was back then, and she probably had no idea now either. Her eyes were the color of the sky and sea, blending together to create a new color. Her hair was long and beautiful, brown with small bits of sunlight trapped inside of them. Her tan skin was smooth and her freckles made everything tie together. Her lips were the perfect shape of a heart...

Mave watched with a pounding heart as Klaus slowly leaned in, almost in touching distance from her lips that waited for his own.

Suddenly, there was knocking at the door, making Mave realize what was happening. She jumped away from Klaus, leaving a good five feet between them, and tried to sooth her pounding hear that she knew Klaus could hear. Klaus cleared his throat before saying, "Come in."

Freya opened the door, glad to see that Mave wasn't currently tearing Klaus's throat out after hearing what Madeline has gone through over the past few days. She looked to Klaus. "I hate to break up this probably-to-be fight, but we have to find Madelina, and we've already wasted a day."

"We'll be right there," Mave said, her voice slightly breathless and Freya assumed it was from the frustration of not having Madeline here.

Freya nodded and left. After a moment, Mave looked back at Klaus, still sitting on the bed and opened her mouth to say something. When nothing came out, she shook her head and left the room, joining everyone downstairs and leaving the hybrid behind.

 **There's the ninth chapter everybody!**

 **I know that you're probably screaming to the winds why I ever brought Mave back now, but I'm sorry that Klave will take a little more time to connect until it becomes a thing.**

 **PLEASE review about what you think of Klaus and Mave's relationship so far.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I know that you guys are looking for more Klave, but, sadly, that's not going to be in this chapter.**

 **I really hope you like it though so, enjoy!**

Mave paced the living room back and forth, biting her lip as she racked her brain. She was trying desperately to find out where her daughter was but it felt like everything that she thought of was searched already. She didn't have any clue as to where the six year old could be.

"What if she left the state?" Rebekah asked, watching Mave with concerned eyes. The mother was running herself raw.

"Impossible," Klaus said, on his feet as well but standing still unlike Mave who had been avoiding his gaze for a long time now. "Somebody would've caught sight of her before she could leave the state."

All of the Mikaelsson siblings, minus Hayley and Elijah, who were at Jackson's funeral, were sitting on the living room sofas. Elijah only went because Hayley allowed him to go. Everyone else, seeing as their family was why Jackson was dead, was forbidden to go. Freya was holding a quiet Hope while Rebekah held the little girl's hand. Finn and Marcel were out and looking for anymore clues as to where Lucien and Aurora were after their sighting in the bayou.

Today was the last day that Dahlia could get to Madelina with. Dahlia's magic will only begin to deteriorate after today, and even then it's going to take a lot of muscle to take her down.

Suddenly, Mave stopped pacing and biting her lip, looking as if she just had a very _big_ realization. Everyone noticed at once.

"What is it?" Freya asked, still holding Hope.

Mave looked to the others as if she had just realized that they were still there. She looked to Klaus for the first time that day. "The bayou," she said quietly, as if afraid that she'll wake someone up. "Madelina is part werewolf so what if she's in the bayou? It would make sense if Dahlia is unable to locate her. You can't locate someone by their magic if they're technically no longer a witch."

Klaus turned to Mave, understanding exactly what she meant. "Are you saying that Madelina could be in wolf form?"

She shrugged. "Technically yes," she said. "I know that transforming into one is agony, but what if it's different for a tribrid? What if she can make it simple with her magic? I mean, nobody has ever heard of a tribrid before right? So wouldn't it make sense if some things were different for her?"

"That actually makes sense," Rebekah said, turning to her brother. "But Nik, how will we get into the bayou with practically every wolf hating us for somewhat causing Jackson's death?"

Klaus just shrugged, a smirk that Mave remembered distinctly from their past coming onto his face. "It will not matter sister, because Hayley is still leader of this pack, and they will not defy her orders."

Everyone except for Rebekah readied themselves to check the bayou. Rebekah had to stay back and watch over Hope, and usually Freya would stay back, but since this involves Madelina, they'll need the oldest sister.

Rebekah watched in worry as the other Mikaelsson siblings left to find Madelina. She hoped that they would be able to reason with the little girl.

Meanwhile, Hayley was standing with her pack and reading the send off tradition for Jackson's body. She was doing all she could to keep from crying and it meant a lot that Elijah could be with her to also keep her grounded. When she had gotten to the camp and seen the body, she had finally come to terms with Jackson's death, and it had been hard to do so.

One of the wolves came up to Hayley to ask about some werewolf tradition and Elijah stayed a respectful distance away from the man. He knew that the wolves were all pretty angry at the Mikaelsons for the death of their loved ones.

It was when someone came up to Hayley urgently that Elijah extended his hearing to the conversation, worried after looking at the boy's nervous face.

"Dean!" Hayley exclaimed, looking at the young teen that looked rugged. "What's wrong?"

Dean had to catch his breath for a few moments before he was able to tell their leader. "Caught smell...of vampires," he panted, which made Elijah's ears perk up. He flashed to Hayley's side, not even making her flinch.

"I'll take care of it," he said, not wanting Hayley to have to deal with disrespectful vampires on her day of grieving.

Hayley nodded and smiled slightly at him, glad that he would do this for her when she felt that she could collapse and start crying all over again. She didn't think that she'd be able to get back up again if that happened.

When Elijah saw her nod, he flashed away, searching for the vampires that were stupid enough to come into the bayou so close to the full moon.

When Elijah finally _did_ catch smell of the vampires, he sighed in exasperation before flashing to them, only to find his family there instead.

"Ah, Elijah!" Klaus said to him. "Glad you've decided to join the party."

"What are you doing here Niklaus?" Elijah asked calmly, only letting a hint of his frustration leak into his voice. "You know how the wolves are currently feeling about our family."

Mave stepped forward before Klaus could answer. "We think that Madelina might be in the bayou," she explained quickly.

Elijah looked at the three of them closely, cocking his head to the side. "What do you mean she's in the bayou?"

"We think that Madelina might be in wolf form," Freya explained, looking at Elijah's face closely.

Immediately, Elijah remembered the small, white wolf he had seen yesterday by Jackson's body. If what his siblings and Mave were saying was true, then it could be possible that that wolf had been Madelina and that she could still be out here.

"What is it Elijah?" Mave asked, seeing as Elijah's face drastically changed into one of realization.

Elijah looked back at them as if he had just remembered that they were still there. "I think I've seen her," he said finally.

"Madelina?" Freya asked urgently. "When- where?"

"Yesterday," he said, his voice still calm. "When I had found Jackson's body there had been a small wolf sitting beside him. I thought that it was just a normal wolf since it wasn't a full moon at the time, but hybrids can turn willingly."

"That could be Madelina!" Mave said excitedly.

Klaus looked at his brother. "What did this wolf look like?"

"Completely white and blue eyes," Elijah answered immediately, remembering the wolf in perfect detail. "She is also probably the smallest wolf I have ever seen."

The three exchanged glances and nodded, all agreeing that Madelina was probably here in the bayou somewhere, and close if she was sitting by Jackson's body last night.

"But hurry Niklaus," Elijah said to him urgently. "The wolves know that you're here, and they don't like it."

Klaus nodded and grabbed onto both Mave's and Freya's arms before flashing farther into the trees, searching for a very familiar scent. Elijah watched them go before returning to Hayley and informing her that he hadn't found any kind of recent scent, meaning that the wolf probably picked up on an older one. Of course, this wasn't true, but Elijah didn't want Hayley to worry.

Klaus stopped and released the two witches's arms. They slightly stumbled, but otherwise, remained standing and began to look around. Klaus used his heightened senses to search out for his daughter's scent or to hear what could be a wolf's paws on the ground.

He didn't find anything.

Klaus cursed under his breath but he would not give up that easily. He, Freya, and Mave walked through the trees, looking for a wolf matching Elijah's descriptions. After a few moments, Mave spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

"So," she said. "Can anyone explain to me who this Jackson guy is?"

"Hayley's husband," Freya answered her, and Klaus saw as Mave's face instantly fell. He knew exactly what she was thinking. After gaining this new information, Mave felt terrible for Jackson's death and interrupting Hayley's grieving last night when she showed up back from the dead. Klaus wanted to say something, but he knew that he'd probably only make it worse.

"Oh," Mave said with a slightly pitying voice. The air around them wasn't as awkward as it began with, but Mave's lack of a real response made it still thick with the feeling.

Suddenly, Klaus heard a twig from far away snap. He stilled Freya and Mave when he held out his hand and listened closer, trying to figure out if it was his daughter who made the sound.

After a few tense moments, Klaus heard the sound once again, not that far away from where they were now.

He turned to the others and said somewhat quietly, "Mave, I think that we should maybe wait to reveal that you're still alive to Madelina."

Mave's face turned shocked. "But-" she started before Klaus interrupted her, staring into her blue eyes to try to make her understand his reasoning.

"I'm not saying that you won't see her today, love," he told her. "I just think that it would be best for her to be _out_ of wolf form before she sees you."

Mave looked into Klaus's eyes and sighed. She nodded and agreed to slightly be behind the other two when they reach Madelina, if it's really her up ahead.

Klaus looked at Freya who nodded. They walked slowly, not making a sound and even Klaus was impressed by Freya's ability to move so silently even though she's only a witch.

A few more feet up ahead, Klaus saw a small break in the trees, not exactly a clearing but close. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a white wolf matching Elijah's description tearing into what looked like a steak. Klaus knew from his sense of smell that the meat wasn't human and that relieved him.

Klaus and Freya entered the clearing, and that's when the wolf caught their smell. It's ears perked up before whirling around on all fours and growling at the two Mikaelsons. Now, with the wolf facing them, Klaus saw that it's eyes were bright blue, the same shade as Madelina's, so he knew that they had found her.

Madelina continued to growl at them and Klaus rolled his eyes. "Come on love," he said. "We don't have all day, so I suggest that you turn back into a human and we can talk properly."

Madelina growled again but Klaus looked into her eyes, his own turning orange and the air of an Alpha surrounding him. Madelina only continued to growl for a few moments before she whimpered and let her head fall, giving into the Alpha's orders. Klaus smirked as his eyes returned to normal.

Madelina walked to a large and purple blanket that was laid out next to her clothing. She went underneath it with Klaus's eyes glued to her form, and soon after she disappeared in the blanket, Klaus could hear the multiple cracks and the sound of breaking bones. He saw Freya wince out of the corner of his eyes and was silently glad that he told Mave to wait a little behind. When the cracking had stopped without a sound from Madelina, Klaus saw a human and dirt covered hand reach out and grab a black dress that was almost in pieces. He recognized the article of clothing as something Rebekah had given the 6 year old for her birthday.

After another tense moment, Klaus saw as the blanket rose and then was uncovered to reveal none other than Madelina.

She was a mess.

Almost every part of her body was covered in dirt, and that included her hair which was in multiple tangles. The only colored thing on her body with the black dress and almost brown hair was her bright blue eyes that looked even brighter with her surroundings. She was barefoot, but it didn't look like she minded, and she was staring straight at Klaus. He could tell by the barely visible pain in her eyes that she hadn't turned off her emotions, which relieved Klaus immensely. At least she had listened to them about that.

When Klaus was done analyzing his daughter, he saw the six year old cross her arms over her chest. She was glaring at Klaus.

"What do you want?" She asked, almost a growl, which Klaus found slightly interesting. It seemed that Madelina had been in her wolf form for a week, and it seemed to change her personality when she wasn't, making her seem animalistic.

"What do you think sweetheart?" Klaus asked sarcastically before his face changed into a serious expression. "We want you back home."

Madelina scoffed and shook her head. "New Orleans is _not_ home," she said. "Not to me. The only home I had was in Colorado with Mommy. That's it. And I'm not going back to that city," she continued, speaking of New Orleans.

"Why not?" Freya asked calmly, honestly wanting to hear the answer.

Madelina looked at her with wide eyes. "Have you not been listening?" She asked. "That city is bad and painful and I don't want anymore pain right now."

Klaus looked at his daughter's face for any kind of change that might take place for what he would say next. "Because of Mave?"

Madelina's eyes flickered to Klaus and instantly, her face fell. She looked over and down from Klaus's face, staring at the grass by his feet. In a broken voice, she said, "Because of everything." In that moment, Klaus finally understood what Mave was speaking of last night. Madelina was only a child and she was confused and scared at what is happening to her. She doesn't understand, and she doesn't trust the Mikaelsons anymore, so that's why she ran. She believed that if she couldn't trust them, that she could only trust herself, so she left to try to figure things out on her own, but only succeeding in making things worse and more confusing for her.

Madelina continued, cutting through Klaus's thoughts. She took a shaky breath, "Ever since the night when Mommy died, when Dahlia came...something changed. Something changed and suddenly, I...I couldn't control my magic, or my anger, or my bloodlust..." Madelina's face broke Klaus and Freya's hearts. She looked like she couldn't believe that what she was saying was true. "I couldn't control anything, and Mommy wasn't there to help and..." It was at this moment that the tears pooling in the young girl's eyes fell, making clean streaks down her dirt covered face. "And I killed people," she finished, letting out a sob and holding her arms around her as if she feared she would fall apart, which wasn't that far from the truth. She rolled her eyes, catching the adults' attention. "But that's not even the worst part," she said, a laugh coming out but quickly turning into another sob.

Freya stepped forward but knew not to get too close or else they'd lose all the process that they were getting. "What was the worst part Madelina?" She asked quietly, knowing that the little girl could hear her question.

Madelina took another shaky breath before continuing. "The worst part," she said and met the eyes of her father, the ones that were looking at her in obvious concern. "The worst part was that I _liked it,_ " she finished with a distressed look on her face. "I _reveled_ in killing someone and...and I don't know why, because I didn't used to be like this. I used to be able to control my magic before my hybrid side came," she said, telling the adults that she understood what had happened on the night Dahlia had killed Mave. "But now...now I don't even know who I am anymore..."

Klaus stepped forward and caught his daughter's eyes once again. He smiled reassuringly and said, "Well that's easy, love. You're Madelina Mikaelson. You like to paint and sing. You love animals and have a husky you named Henrik. You are a witch, a werewolf, and a vampire. You are a tribrid, and we, your family, can help you control what comes with it," he told her convincingly. "You just have to let us help you."

Madelina opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She closed it and looked away before looking at the two adults again, this time getting the words out. "But I don't trust you anymore," she said quietly. "Not after what you did..."

The siblings didn't know what to say to that but it looks like they didn't have to for Madelina continued. She cried out another sob and shook her head. "I just want my Mommy," she said trough her tears. "I just want her to tell me what to do because..." She took a breath between her sobs. "Because I don't know what to do anymore."

Klaus thought that this would probably be the right moment to bring Mave in and, when he exchanged glances with Freya and saw that she agreed, he took action.

"Hey," he said, making Madelina quiet her cries so that she could hear him. "It's okay, Madelina. And do you want to know how I know it's okay?" After a moment, Madelina nodded and Klaus smiled. "Because your mother isn't dead, love."

Madelina looked at him with hopeful yet disbelieving eyes and that was the moment that Mave walked through the trees, revealing herself.

The 6 year old took a step back when she looked at her mother who was miraculously back from the dead. Madelina didn't believe that what she was seeing was real. It couldn't be. But she saw her mother in a white dress and sandals, her brown hair brushed and flowing down her back in light waves. Her mother was smiling at her, trying to get her to believe that it was actually her.

"Mommy?" She whispered with eyes as big as the moon. She half expected her mother not to respond, meaning that it was all just a dream, but she did.

"It's me Madelina," she said, remembering every word that Madelina had just told Klaus and Freya. Yes she had eavesdropped on what her daughter would say, and she was happy that she had predicted what Madelina was feeling yesterday and told Klaus. Now he knew what his daughter had been going through these past few days.

Madelina shook her head, her tangled and dirty hair swaying back and forth. "H-How?" she asked and her mother answered her.

"Your father brought me back," she said.

Madelina looked at her father with conflicting feelings. She still didn't trust him because he wanted to give her away, but yet, he had brought back her mother, so there has to be something that is good in him.

She looked back to her mother and that's when she _really_ broke down. Tears fell down her cheeks and she shook her head again, crying out, "I'm so sorry Mommy." Mave's eyes softened when she remembered that Madelina had thought that she would no longer want her own daughter because of the things that she had done. "I don't know what's happening and-and," she said and Mave shook her head as she bent down and gathered her daughter into her arms. Madelina was still so shocked that her mother was back that it took a moment for her to return the hug.

"Oh, baby," Mave said, rubbing Madelina's back soothingly. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean to, but killing is apart of becoming a vampire and a werewolf." She pulled back to look into her daughter's eyes. She brushed away the hair covering Madelina's eyes and held her face affectionately. "I know that you're scared of who you are now, and that you don't understand, but you have to know that it's _okay._ It's okay to like killing. It's okay to not be able to control your magic. It's okay to be angry. You're a tribrid now Madelina, and a lot of things are going to be different from your old life. But you have it know that all of it _is_ okay, and we can help you get through all of it," she said, gesturing back to the siblings before looking back into Madelina's eyes that had stopped crying. "You just have to let us." She repeated Klaus's words from earlier.

Madelina looked up at her mother, still getting used to the fact that she was actually here. But with the mother's words, Madelina felt more relieved then she had since her mother died. She was so happy that her Mommy didn't think that she was a monster and that she said everything was normal and okay, because that's what Madelina really needed to hear these past few days.

But before Madelina could respond, she whipped her head to the side and to the trees, eyes glowing bright orange and two sets of fangs coming in. The others instantly tensed and Madelina walked away from her mother's embrace, eyes flickering over the trees.

Klaus stepped forward and Mave asked calmly, "What is it Madelina?"

Madelina didn't let her hyrbid face fall as she looked around the trees. "Someone's here," she practically growled out, not taking her eyes away to look at how the others would react.

Freya and Mave tensed, Mave standing up from the ground and Klaus extending his hearing out to the surrounding areas. Madelina was still growling defensively as they analyzed the trees, readying themselves for anything that would come their way.

Suddenly, Madelina ducked down to crouch on all fours and the other three saw that in the tree behind her was a wooden arrow right where her heart would have been.

But before the others could look around again, another arrow flew through the trees and landed on its designated target: Klaus.

Madelina watched as her father growled in pain before pulling out the arrow from his shoulder, only to have another one land in his kneecap, making him fall to his knees. Mave and Freya tried to move forward and help him but they were suddenly clutching at their heads at the same time that they heard multiple people chanting. Madelina looked around to see the witches of New Orleans using Dahlia's power in order to hurt her family.

The little girl stepped forward to help her family but her mother shook her head. Madelina's eyebrows furrowed but Mave simply said a single word.

"Run."

Madelina widened her eyes and turned to follow her mother's orders when she was suddenly met with eyes as black as the night and a wicked smile. Madelina recoiled from Dahlia but felt a sudden coldness around her wrists. She looked down to see that Dahlia had placed shackles on her wrists that were connected by a chain.

Klaus watched as Dahlia snapped the shackles onto his daughter's wrists. He growled in not seeing it earlier. Dahlia didn't just come to the compound yesterday to warn them about obtaining Madelina, but she also came to steal the dark object that would keep Madelina from using her magic against the older witch.

Madelina looked at Dahlia in fear and tried to back away, but Dahlia had an iron grip on the chains connecting the girl's wrists. Madelina couldn't go anywhere, and for some strange reason, her magic would not come forth. She couldn't defend herself against Dahlia; she was vulnerable to whatever the older witch wanted to do.

Dahlia's wicked smile never strayed from her face. "Hello Madelina."

 **There's the next chapter everyone! And hopefully you don't kill me for leaving it on a cliffhanger.**

 **Please review and thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys, I am SO sorry that this update has taken so long! My wifi at my house for the past week has been off and on so when I tried to update this chapter, it wouldn't save the stuff I wrote and I'd have to _rewrite_ it and it took a lot longer than I thought. **

**Okay, here's the next chapter and I hope you guys like it!**

Klaus, Freya, and Mave were all clutching at their heads as the witches of New Orleans kept them from helping Madelina, who was unable to use her own magic.

Klaus felt anger arrive again as he felt the same hopeless feeling that he had when Dahlia had been able to take Hope. He wanted to tear his dear aunt apart, limb by limb. He wanted to make her beg for death, but with the witches, about 6 in all, around him, he couldn't do anything, not while they used Dahlia's power.

He was useless.

Madelina was staring up at Dahlia with wide and frightened eyes. Because of the strange shackles around her wrists, she couldn't do anything to defend herself from Dahlia, and she knew that Dahlia was going to link the two of them together so that she would gain Madelina's magic without completely dying. If the magic was still linked to Madelina, the older witch wouldn't be killed by the sudden surge of power because not all of it would be transferred over to her, meaning that Madelina would suffer the same fate as Freya, possibly worse.

Dahlia's smile grew, but she knew that Madelina's magic wouldn't stay locked up forever, so she would need to start the ritual soon. She tightened her grip on the chains connecting the girl's wrists and said, "Hello Madelina."

The six year old immediately started struggling when she finally realized that Dahlia had the upper hand. But she couldn't be linked to Dahlia now, not after she just got her Mommy back!

Dahlia rolled her eyes at the child's dramatics and jerked the chain toward herself, grabbing Madelina's arm with her other hand. The young girl knew the spell that the older witch was going to do even before she muttered the Latin words. In a split second, the two had disappeared from the bayo, leaving Klaus, Freya, and Mave at the mercy of the witches.

But before any of them could do anything, a whisk of wind was heard and two of the witches dropped to the ground, their hearts out of their chest. The remaining four looked around uneasily but didn't let up on the spell keeping the three of the adults down on the ground. Another whisk of wind and two more were dead. By this time, Freya was able to fight back against the magic the two witches were using and twisted her hand, succefully killing one of the witches while another whip of wind killed the last, taking the burden off of the three's head.

Klaus, Freya, and Mave looked up to see Elijah looking around at the witches he just killed before looking back up at his siblings and Mave. "May I ask what happened here before the wolves hear of our presence and find us?"

Freya began explaining as Elijah wiped his bloody hand off with a handkerchief. "We found Madelina," she said. "But so did Dahlia."

Elijah stiffened and looked back to the three. "So you mean to tell me that Dahlia has Madelina?" He asked after he noticed that Madelina was not there, looking from one of them to the next.

"Not only that," Mave said, brushing a piece of brown hair behind her ear. "But Dahlia plans to perform the ritual linking Madelina to her for all of eternity _tonight._ "

Elijah looked worried with that new information and turned to Klaus, who was smirking to hide his worry that he shared with his brother. "So 'Lijah," he said. "Are you going to join the show or are you going to stay in the bayou with Hayley."

Elijah frowned. He knew that he would go and help Madelina, but he knew that his absence tonight at the funeral would hurt Hayley. But...family was family, and Madelina needed his help.

Elijah silently nodded and the others knew that he was willing to help with whatever it took to get Madelina back.

"We have to make a plan," Mave said, biting her lip worryingly as she paced back and forth.

"Well I suggest we make this plan in the safety of the compound brother," Elijah said, aiming the statement to Klaus, who nodded in response.

"Well let's get going," Freya said, slightly impatient, worrying over Madelina in Dahlia's hands just like everyone else.

The Mikaelsons and Mave headed back to the compound, where Rebekah was holding Hope and asking about what happened in the bayou. When they informed her that Madelina was in fact there but taken by Dahlia, her eyes almost popped out of her head. They were _so close_ to getting the young blonde back into their arms and Dahlia just had to come and mess everything up!

They began working on a plan that would take down Dahlia. First, they needed to make sure that Dahlia didn't connect herself to Madelina, or else she would have much more power than she already has. If they were going to kill her, they had to do it before the ritual takes place.

In order to kill her, they'd have to do so just as she is beginning the spell. The ritual is going to take a lot of magic out of Dahlia and she'd be at her weakest, which is the perfect time to kill her by ripping her heart out. And _because_ she didn't link herself to Madelina, she won't be coming back from the dead once again. They all just hoped that Dahlia didn't have a trick up her sleeve.

Mave was upstairs in a room that she called her own. It was across the hall from Madelina's own room, where she found Henrik the husky roaming around. She stroked the dog in her room as she sat on the bed, praying that her baby girl would be alright. She couldn't imagine how much Madelina has gone through the last few days, and it was killing her to see her daughter in such a state of stress. Mave was going to make sure that Dahlia would be dead by the end of the day for what she put Madleina through and she would also take a little revenge for killing her.

"Hey," a voice quietly said, startling Mave out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Klaus leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed and a small smirk playing on his lips when he noticed that he had startled her.

"Hi," Mave replied, going back to petting Henrik who looked miserable without Madelina here.

Klaus walked in, staring at Mave as she pet Madelina's dog affectionately. He remembered in Paris when she would tell him how much she adored animals, especially dogs. Her eyes would light up when she talked about her old golden retriever, Max, as if she was sharing a special secret with him. He had found that same light in Madelina's eyes when she played with Henrik, who was obviously missing her by his soft whining. Klaus had always loved her stories that she told, they were so mundane yet so extraordinary. They way she would use her hands to describe the few places she's been, such as London and Scotland. Klaus knew everything she spoke of, but he found that he liked it when she explained, for it made the place sound so much more... _alive_.

Mave was oblivious to Klaus's stare as she bit her lip once again, a bad habit that she had picked up over the years. When she _did_ look up and saw that he was staring at her intently, she looked down and blushed, something she hadn't done in years.

Klaus smiled slightly when he saw the slight red of her cheeks and he sat down on the bed next to her, resulting in the mattress dipping a little lower.

When Mave made sure that the blush had faded away, she looked back up into his blue eyes, similar to her own. "Klaus," she began, sighing and biting her lip. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Klaus looked a little confused so Mave elaborated. "I mean with everything going on, not just Dahlia but everything...do you think that she'll be okay?" She looked down at Henrik who had now fallen asleep.

Klaus paused for a moment before he gently grabbed Mave's chin and lifted, meeting her eyes with his own. "I think that if she has you, she'll get through it," he said, regretting what he was about to do next.

Mave smiled slightly, moved by his kind words, but a strange look passed over his face, almost like...regret?

"Which is why I must do this," he continued and stood up leaving the room yet standing just outside the threshold. Mave stood up from the bed, making sure that she didn't jostle Henrik too much, and looked at Klaus with suspicious eyes and furrowed eyebrows. Just as she recognized what he was doing, he had grabbed the door and swung it shut and Mave heard the slight click of the lock.

Mave threw herself on the door, trying to open it and failing. Not only that, but Mave suddenly realized that the room had been spelled, probably by Freya, in which the mother couldn't use her magic to unlock the door.

"Klaus! Open this door!" She shouted, hitting the wood loudly as she jiggled the handle. "Klaus!" She yelled, but when she didn't get a reply back, she turned around and slid to the floor, trying to hold back tears and failing. Why would he do this? He knew how much Madelina meant to her, and he wasn't allowing her to try to bring her back? What the hell was wrong with him!

Klaus kept a stony face as he heard Mave's silent cries. He knew that she would hate him for this, but he couldn't put her at risk, not when Dahlia already killed her once before. So, trying to convince himself that this was the right thing to do for his family, for Madelina, Klaus turned and walked back downstairs where everybody was waiting for him.

 _To be continued..._

 **Okay so I know this is a bit short, but this is only part one.**

 **Please review what you think of Klaus's actions and once again, I am SO sorry for the slow update, but my wifi wasn't working and I am getting part two ready for you guys.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, here's part 2!**

Madelina and Dahlia disappeared from the bayou and in what looked like an abandoned building. Madelina pulled away and struggled but Dahlia kept a firm grip, paying her no mind. The young girl was still in her torn up black dress and her hair was in every which way. She was also very scared. She had seen so many visions of the woman named Dahlia and she knew what the old witch was capable of.

And it was pretty bad.

Dhalia pulled Madelina along and into the building, knowing that the girl could escape out of the handcuffs at any given moment. Dahlia knew this, but she wasn't sure that Madelina did.

When the old witch got tired of listening to Madelina's struggles, she rolled her eyes and pulled Madelina close, bending down slightly so that she was at her eye level. Madelina looked up at her, frightened.

"Madelina," Dahlia said in that calm and raspy voice of hers. "I would suggest to stop fighting me. We're going to be together for a long time and I would rather not start off our eternity with fighting."

Madelina's eyes widened even more, her bottom lip trembling in fear. The old witch smiled wickedly once more and dragged the child into the center of the building, beginning the spell by throwing down something that created a circle around the two. Dahlia then threw Madelina to the ground, shackles still around her wrist. The girl tried to escape the circle but found that she couldn't.

"You cannot leave, my child," Dahlia said and Madelina whirled to face her. "Soon, we will be one, and you will no longer have to put up with those people you call _family."_

Madelina probably looked confused because the old witch clarified, coming closer to the little girl with every few words. "Your father and his siblings are poison for you, dear," she said, picking at Madelina's doubts of her father's loyalty to her. "They will turn you into something terrible. A monster placed on this earth. But if you come with me, you will not be afraid of yourself. You will not have to feed on human blood. You could simply be a witch."

This caught Madelina's attention. She looked up at Dahlia and spoke, her voice raspy from staying in her wolf form for so long, "What?"

Dahlia smiled slightly, seeing that she had caught the girl's undivided attention. "What I mean is," she said. "Once we are connected and your magic becomes mine as well, I will have enough power to take your pain away." She bent down in front of Madelina, closer then the little girl thought she should be, but she was captivated by what Dahlia was saying. "You wouldn't have to hurt anyone. You wouldn't be angry. You wouldn't have to feel anymore bloodlust if you come with me. We will be our own little family, you and I, and I will teach you control."

Madelina was silenced. She had no idea what to say to that. Dahlia's proposition was enticing, something that Madelina wanted badly. She didn't want to be a vampire, or a werewolf. She just wanted to be a witch like before, bringing flowers back to life as she sang to the animals around her. She wanted that back.

But could she give up what she had gained? Sure, she was still a little anxious around her family members, especially when she thought her father considered giving her to Dahlia, but when they showed up in the bayou earlier, stating that they had been looking for her, she couldn't help but long to go to them. She had missed them in her time as a werewolf, and with her mother being alive once again, she wasn't sure that she could leave the Mikaelsons for Dahlia.

The old witch saw that Madelina was contemplating her decision and smiled kindly, so different from the wicked grin earlier. "Come with me, child," Dahlia said softly, meeting Madelina's blue eyes. "We can go anywhere you desire. You can be happy again."

Madelina was just opening her mouth to respond when another voice interrupted her, "I rather object to that promise."

The little girl whirled her head to see her father, Elijah, and Freya standing there. Madelina was confused of where Rebekah or Mommy was, but she didn't say anything. Her father had just spoken and was glaring at Dahlia. Madelina looked at her family in shock, blinking away the words that Dahlia had said to her just a few moments ago. She was also surprised that they had managed to find her so quickly.

Dahlia stood up, turning to face the siblings and walking away from Madelina's dirty form.

"I'm surprised you came," Dahlia said, directing the statement to Freya. "Seeing as you're so much more easier to kill then the others."

Madelina eyes widened as Dahlia's hand began extending. "Wait!" She yelled, a shackled hand raising toward Dahlia as she succefully diverted everyone's attention to the girl, especially her great-aunt's.

Once she knew that Dahlia wouldn't attack Freya, she dropped her hand and stepped a little toward the dark eyed woman, twiddling with her fingers nervously. "You want me to go with you?" She asked to the older woman as her family looked on with concern and interest. Dahlia nodded silently, also wondering as well as everyone what Madelina was thinking.

Madelina nodded as well after Dahlia did so and took a deep breath. "Okay," she said. "I will go with you, but only if you don't hurt them," she finished with a pounding heart as she gestured to her recently found family.

"Madelina stop!" Freya cried out as Dahlia turned to the little girl with a smile.

"I will not hurt them," she said.

Madelina's face hardened. "Give me your word," she replied, knowing that statements like that meant nothing.

Dahlia's lip quirked up at the child's intelligence and nodded again. "I give you my word," she replied.

"Madelina, you do not have to do such a thing," Elijah stepped forward, catching her blue eyes in his dark ones. She smiled sadly in response and nearly shrugged.

"Well I highly disagree to this deal," Klaus growled out, looking at Dahlia with hatred.

"It is not your choice to make," Dahlia replied with a stony voice.

"Bloody hell it is!" Klaus yelled, losing his temper. " _I'm_ her father! _I'm_ her family! That _makes_ it my choice!"

Madelina looked on as her father defended her, something that for the last few days, she thought very unlikely of him, considering her doubts. But those doubts were long gone, showing her the very drastic mistake she had made by leaving the compound.

Dahlia laughed at his shouting. "Please!" She replied, exasperated. "You have not been in this child's life for a month and you have already ruined it. Ruined _her,_ " she said as Madelina looked away from her family's gaze. "If you remain in her life, you will do nothing but destroy it."

Madelina peeked a look at her father's face and saw that he was having a hard time arguing to her statement. She knew he was guilty, and she felt so sorry for creating that feeling inside of him in the beginning.

"I can give her what she wants," Dahlia said, almost as if she were trying to persuade them to see her way. "I can take away the curse you passed down to her. She could be a witch and only a witch with my help."

"Impossible," Elijah stated, stepping another foot forward. "The curse you so quickly mentioned runs in her blood, through her veins. She was born with it, and you cannot take that away no matter how much magic you have. It will still be there, underneath everything."

Dahlia shrugged. "At least I can take away what she fears," she repeated, turning away from them and back to Madelina, who was watching the exchanged silently.

"So," Dahlia said, extending a hand to Madelina's in a slightly serious, slightly mocking manner. "Do we have a deal, little one?"

"Madelina, don't," Freya begged, catching Madelina's attention. "Don't listen to her-"

Dahlia raised a hand and Freya was lifted to her toes, chocking on air. Madelina looked between them, her eyes wide once again.

"Okay! Okay!" Madelina yelled until Dahlia dropped her hand, holding it out once again

The others kept silent, knowing that if they interrupted, Dahlia would turn on them. They just needed enough time. If the time ran out, Dahlia would be vulnerable. But in order for that to happen, they desperately needed to stall.

Madelina reached out a small hand to Dahlia's, hesitating a few times before coming into close contact to the older woman's skin. Just when everyone thought that Madelina would grab onto her hand, she did something very unexpected.

She showed everyone just how much she was related to Klaus.

Before anybody could blink, Madelina grabbed onto the chains connecting her still shackled wrists together and wrapped them around Dahlia's wrist before pulling with supernatural strength. Many things happened at once. Everyone heard Dahlia's wrist snap just as Madelina broke the shackles off, her magic being released back to her before the little girl pulled Dahlia's other wrist close, sinking her teeth in.

Dahlia yelled in the surprise that everyone there experienced, aside from Klaus who was looking on with pride laced worry. The thousand year old witch there Madelina back, but the little girl reached for the ground, a screeching sound filling the air. The looked to see claw marks covering the ground where she had slowed down her body before she landed in a crouched position, looking up at Dahlia with yellow eyes and fangs dripping with her blood.

Madelina was smiling widely at Dahlia, who was cradling her slightly bleeding wrist to her chest. The blonde tilted her head, eyes still glowing. "What's the matter Dahlia?" she asked in a sweet voice. "Cat got your tongue?"

Dahlia sneered at the little girl and threw her arm out, succeeding in Madelina hitting the magic barrier surrounding the circle they were both still standing in. Madelina cried out as she fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs, staying down this time as she had gotten the wind knocked out of her.

Klaus growled and faced Dahlia staring as she suddenly brought out a very familiar looking stake. His heart jumped in slight fear, not only for him, but for his family, including Madelina.

Before anyone could say anything, Dahlia raised the stake and they watched as it exploded into a tornado of flurries, drifting around them. Freya went to help but, with a raised hand by Dahlia, she was on her knees, feeling like her body was on fire and her magic just past the flames.

Dahlia lifted both hands, hearing as Elijah and Klaus breathed in a good amount of the white oak stake's shreds, injecting the poison into their system. They immediately started coughing, their veins showing up like dark omens on their skin.

When Madelina finally caught her breath, she looked up to see a terrifying sight before her. "No!" She cried out. She got to her feet and ran to her father, or at least as close to him as she could get. Her hands hit the magical barrier, and in frustration, she pounded against it, wishing that it would just shatter away so that she could help her family.

Dahlia watched in fascination. The moment that Madelina's skin hit the magical barrier, visible ripples went through it, making it visible to anyone except for her, seeing as she was preoccupied with trying to get to her father.

But a sudden light showed on the circle and Dahlia looked up, seeing the moon, full and bright, overhead. She smiled and looked back at Madelina, who sensed her gaze and turned to see her staring at the blonde.

Madelina caught Dahlia's gaze and she began to back away, fear crawling through her veins after the amount of courage she had put into her earlier efforts. She tripped over her own feet and fell, shuffling backwards on the ground as Dahlia stalked toward her.

"My dear child," Dahlia said, slight bitterness coating her words after Madelina's stunt earlier. "It is time."

Suddenly, Madelina felt a force bringing her to her knees, her hands reaching to her throat as if there was an invisible rope wrapped around it and she was trying to pull it off. While she was distracted, she felt Dahlia's hand grab her own and felt the slick cut of a knife against her skin. That was it. The missing piece of Dahlia's ritual. Her blood.

And now she has it.

Nobody could do anything, with the Mikaelson siblings all slowly coming closer to their death and Dahlia coming closer to succeeding in her quest ever since she got to New Orleans. All hope was lost and Madelina's vision was starting to darken with the lack of air entering her lungs.

But then suddenly, Madelina saw a figure just behind Dahlia at the exact moment that she heard the older witch gasp in pain. Madelina's magic-inflicted pain disappeared immediately and she collapsed to the side, her eyes closed as her breathing evened out. Freya was released as well and helped her brothers with getting the white oak out of their system and they looked up before widening their eyes, but none as much as Klaus.

Mave was there, gripping a strange knife in her hand as she twisted it, the blade still in Dahlia's back. Her hair was a mess and she had no shoes on, similar to Madelina very much at that moment. She was still in that white dress and her face was contorted with fury.

"That was for killing me," she growled before twisting the knife again, inflicting a yell to fall from Dahlia's throat. "And that was for going after my daughter."

Mave stepped back, knife still in Dahlia's body as something strange happened. It looked as if all of the years that Dahlia had so easily passed were catching up to her. She wasn't supposed to live as long as she did, and now, for some reason, it was affecting her just now.

Mave looked on with satisfaction. She was furious at Klaus and the others for locking her in a room like Rapunzel when she could help, and she did. She knew that they probably needed a better plan then simple luck, so she selected a knife from the kitchen and spelled it so that all of the time Dahlia had skipped would affect her. Even if she didn't live those years, they were still falling upon her.

In a single moment, Dahlia fell to her knees and disappeared into ash. Mave stepped back to avoid it getting on her feet.

The moment that Dahlia quite literally dropped dead, Mave rushed to Madelina's side, glad that the little girl was still awake even if exhausted and _very_ dirty.

"Madelina, baby?" Mave asked in a sweet voice that she reserved only for her daughter. Madelina fluttered her eyes open just a tad bit, and when she saw her mother, she blinked, confused at not seeing her earlier.

"Mommy?" She asked in a scratchy voice, her limbs weak from the lack of oxygen to her entire body.

"It's me honey," she replied with, bringing her daughter into her arms as she stood up. Madelina wrapped her arms and legs around Mave's form.

"I wanna go home Mommy," she said, leaning her head against the crook of her mother's neck as her eyes slipped closed once again.

"I know baby," Mave said. "And we will," she caught eyes with Klaus before glaring at him. "We're gonna go home."

While they were assessing the situation, Dahlia finally being dead and all, a couple just at the edge of the French Quarter looked around. It was a boy with brown hair and dark eyes accompanied by a girl with pale skin and red hair, green eyes flickering this was and that in cautiousness. They were, after all, wandering into enemy's territory.

The red haired girl turned to the boy, staring at him lovingly. "Are you ready, my love?"

"Ready to face our biggest enemies?" He asked and they chuckled. "With my dear Aurora by my side, how could I not be?"

The girl, Aurora, smiled with white teeth. "My darling Lucien. Do not worry. We will get our revenge, not just for my brother but for Mary as well," she told him, determination settling across her features.

A dark expression crossed Lucien's face as he pulled Aurora closer. "That we will, love," he said. "That we will."

They looked to each other and smirked, beginning their plan just as they stepped into the dark French Quarter.

 **Well, there you go, part 2 of chapter 11!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review what your thoughts are! I always love to hear them!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys, I really hope you like this next chapter!**

Mave was mad.

No, scratch that.

She was _furious._

She didn't speak to any of the Mikaelsons as she picked up Madelina and left the site of Dahlia's failed spell. She couldn't believe that Klaus had the audacity of lock her in a room, away from Madelina, her child, her _baby_. She was fuming but remained silent for Madelina's sake. She knew how much the little girl got nervous when adults began shouting around her. Though, with her new hybrid title, Mave wasn't completely sure if that fear was still there. She wasn't going to take any chances though.

When they arrived home, Mave was still giving the silent treatment to Elijah, Freya, and Klaus, angry that they had left her out of the plan. Rebekah was surprised when she saw that Mave had gotten out earlier, seeing as she was too busy with Hope while Hayley was finishing up Jackson's funeral to really notice the witch leave the compound. Finn and Marcel were still out looking for Lucien and Aurora, being completely out of the loop on the Dahlia situation since everyone was too busy to call and tell them.

Mave walked passed Hayley with Klaus staring cautiously after her. He knew that the Mave from a few years ago had a short temper, and he was a little nervous that the witch still held that specific trait. He couldn't remember the amount of times that the brunette had blown her top over something so simple in Paris, and though she had gained a lot of patience from having Madelina, he wasn't sure that she would hold back anymore.

Elijah left the compound to see if Hayley had finished with Jackson's funeral and packing up her stuff from their little apartment. Freya called Finn and Marcel, still searching for Lucien and Aurora, which had taken up the whole day, and explained to them all that had happened, while Rebekah brought Hope back upstairs for her nap.

Madelina was practically sleeping in Mave's arms as she entered Mave's room. Henrik was in there and sleeping in his bed, barely stirring as Mave brought her daughter into her own bed.

The young blonde shifted when Mave tucked her in, her eyes slowly opening to show bright blue orbs seperated by a tiny nose.

"Mommy?" She asked sleepily and Mave brought her hand to Madelina's forehead, pushing away the hair that was in her eyes.

"Yes baby?" Mave asked quietly, seeing no reason to speak any louder.

"Is she gone?" Madelina asked and Mave immediately knew who the little girl was talking about.

"Yes, she's gone," she said. "Dahlia's gone."

Madelina smiled, her eyes blinking closed and mumbled, "So we're safe now?"

Mave hesitated. She knew that they wouldn't be safe, not while they were with the Mikaelsons. And after what Klaus did to her earlier today, locking her in a room, she couldn't trust him anymore, not with Madelina, not with anything.

After a moment, Mave replied, "Yes, sweetie. We're safe."

Madelina nodded absentmindedly and a few seconds later, she was quietly snoring. Mave knew that with the amount of exhaustion that the little girl was feeling, her daughter wouldn't have any visions while she slept.

Mave sat there for a moment, contemplating her options. Once she had decided, she sighed, bringing the blankets even closer around Madelina's body. Then, she got up, continuing to look back just to make sure that her daughter was safe at this moment. Once she got to the door, she held onto the doorknob, watching Madelina's chest go up and down in even breathing.

Mave closed the door, and just as she heard the lock click, someone said behind her, "...Mave-"

"Don't." She interrupted, turning to see Klaus standing there, looking at her. Her eyes hardened and she pushed past him and into Madelina's room across the hall. When she got in there, she pulled out one of the drawers of the dresser and began taking out the clothes stored in there, folding and placing them on the bed. She could hear Klaus following her into the room and wasn't surprised when he spoke again.

"What are you doing?" He almost sounded nervous. _Good,_ Mave thought. _He should be nervous._

"What does it look like Klaus?" She asked, not even bothering to look up while she went into Madelina's closet and found one of the child's small suitcases. She then began packing up the essentials. When Klaus didn't respond, she sighed and turned to him, leaning her hip against the mattress. "I'm taking Madelina, and we're leaving."

She could tell that Klaus was going to be mad even before he growled out the next words. "You will do no such thing," he said, stepping forward in what she assumed to be an intimidating way, but all she could see was him pouting. "You seem to always forget that Madelina is my daughter as we-"

"No, she's not, Klaus!" Mave yelled, throwing down the shirt that she had just been holding in frustration. She stared up into the blue eyes that she had once loved, that she had almost fallen for again. But she could never trust him. You would've thought that after what happened in Paris, she would know better. "She may be your blood, but don't think for a _second,_ that she is your daughter!" She shouted. " _I_ raised her! _I_ kept her safe! _I_ gave up _everything_ for her! She is _mine! My_ daughter! _My_ baby! All you were to her was a missing parent!"

Suddenly, she was slammed into the wall behind her, Klaus standing over her and breathing heavily, eyes flashing dangerously. Mave wasn't scared though. She knew that after all he did to bring her back, he wasn't just going to let all the progress he made with Madelina wash down the drain, no matter how mad he was at her.

"You forget, sweetheart," he said, his voice low. "You were the one that made it that way. You took my own child away from me! And you will _not_ do it again!"

Klaus was now shouting, enraged that Mave would take Madelina away from him just when he found out about her. But he wasn't going to let them go that easily. No, not with all the Mikaelsons wanting Madelina to stay as well. Mave will have to go through the whole family.

Mave's eyes almost popped out of her head. She shook her head as she scoffed. "God Klaus!" She screeched. "For once in your life, this decision has nothing to do with _you!_ This involves Madelina and myself, not you and your deranged family!"

On the last word, Mave pushed Klaus off of her and he allowed her to. He was taken off guard by what his past lover had just said. But before he could argue, she beat him to it.

"Madelina can not be surrounded by you and your family's thousands of enemies!" She explained, still speaking at a louder volume to get the words through to Klaus's head. "I mean, look what could have happened today! Madelina was almost taken away for an eternity of obedience under Dahlia's control! Now, think about all the enemies you've made over the years, and think of what they would do to Madelina," Mave said, softer this time.

Klaus thought about it, and he knew it wouldn't be good. His enemies would use Madelina against him and his family, and considering she was only six years old, she wouldn't stand a chance against them, even with her tribrid abilities.

Mave nodded her head, seeing that Klaus was actually thinking about what she said. "This isn't about you and me Klaus, despite all of our arguments that it is," she said. "This is about _Madelina_ and what's best for _her._ I will not have her in danger as she grows up. Everyone around you Mikaelsons either gets caught up in everything, or hurt in the crossfire and I _will_ _not_ have Madleina live like that. I mean, look at Hayley," she gave an example. "She was a normal werewolf, living her life, until she got caught up with you lot. Now... She's dead Klaus. She died, and she can no longer hold that loyal title as a werewolf. To her own people, she became a monster."

Klaus was clenching his jaw, hating the fact that Mave was right. That everything she _said_ was right. Madelina would get hurt growing up with him and his family, but they could keep her safe much easier then Mave could, and they would make sure that nothing ever hurt the blonde child. Mave was just a witch, and though she was powerful, Madelina is family and family is Always and Forever. Klaus would not give up that pact now.

He leaned close to Mave, his eyes hardening. "You and Madelina will not leave this compound, do you understand?" He asked, voice returning back to that dangerously low tone while his eyes looked like slivers of blue glass. "And if you try to, I will not hesitate to hunt you down, Mave Cross. You took away my child once, I will not give you the opportunity to do so again."

Mave watched with a gaping mouth and wide eyes as Klaus turned and headed to the door. She was completely dumbfounded by Klaus's sudden change of mood. It had almost looked like he was willing to let them go for just a minute before his eyes had hardened. In a wave of anger, she grabbed the lamp on the bed side table and threw it at Klaus, barely missing his form as he exited the room. The piece shattered and Mave sat on the bed, placing her head in her hands and thinking of an alternate way of getting out of here. She needed to get Madelina out of here.

Madelina jumped when she heard the crash from the other side of the bedroom door. She had been woken up to shouting from across the hall and heard her name quite a few times being discussed by her Mommy and Daddy. They were fighting.

They were fighting about her.

Madelina bit her lip as she heard her father go off to another room, possibly his paint room to let out his frustration. The little girl wanted to talk to somebody, but she knew that most of the people in the house were busy doing one thing or another. She searched her head for someone to talk to when an idea came to her.

Slowly and as quiet as Madelina's ever been, she opened the door, seeing her mother sitting on her bed across the hall with her head in her hands. Madelina memorized the scene, knowing that she would never forget how her mother felt at this moment when she was trying to protect Madelina.

The young girl used her enhanced speed to rush down into a space she knew where she'd find him. The room was locked and Madelina had to use her magic to open the door. When she finally entered the room and closed the door behind her, she found that the room was dark and a little dusty. There was hardly any light coming through the shaded window, but Madelina didn't mind. She wandered over to the only piece of furniture in the room, a dark coffin.

Madelina opened the coffin up to see her Uncle Kol. She missed him. She missed the way he would explain magic so effortlessly. She missed his sarcastic jokes and that mischievous glint in his eyes that she found herself relating to. She missed him immensely. He would know what to say right now. He would know what to say to everything.

Madelina left the coffin opened but sat on the ground with her arms resting on the sides of the box, looking down at her uncle. She stared at the dagger in his heart and sighed.

She looked back up to his face and smiled when she thought of the games he would play with her. Nobody loved games as much as she did than him.

"Hey Uncle Kol," she said quietly, barely noticing the sad emotion covering the words in her voice as it echoed around the room. "I really miss you," she confessed her thoughts. "Mommy and Daddy are fighting again. They're always fighting now I think. Even when they think I don't notice. And they're fighting about me, which makes it even worse."

She sighed again, not knowing that because of the spell a now dead witch casted long ago, Kol was sitting across from Madelina and listening to what she said, knowing that she could free him, but also understanding that she didn't understand the daggering process completely, and wouldn't betray her father because of it.

"Mommy says we need to leave," she continued speaking all of what she had been thinking. "I know that I should listen to her, but if we leave, then all of you will get hurt. But...even if we don't leave I still think it'll happen.

"I am sorry, you know," she said, staring at her uncle's face. "About what Daddy did to you. If I knew he would do that, I wouldn't have told him or anybody else about the Prophecy."

Kol was touched. Never had he experienced this much consideration for his well being before. At least, not from his siblings, seeing as they were too busy with their little "Always and Forever" pact that excluded him. He reached out to Madelina, wishing that he could actually touch her shoulder as he said, "Don't worry little one. I do not blame you."

Madelina bit her lip. "I promise that, once Daddy and everybody else figures out the Prophecy, I promise that I will force Mommy to take that dagger out of you and throw it away forever," she vowed, not knowing the silent tears streaming down her uncle's face. "And if she doesn't, I will. I miss you."

Madelina stayed silent for a moment before she began to explain to her uncle what she was hoping will happen as Christmas comes along. She told him that she wished for him to be undaggered before the holidays, so that they could all be a family again. It wouldn't be a real Christmas without her Uncle Kol there.

She told him how she is beginning to hate her father's rules about everything. She told him that he never lets her play any games and Kol chuckled at that, saying, "Tell me about it."

But, soon, Madelina stopped talking and just sat with her uncle, feeling more of a connection with Kol then she did with even her father. Kol understood her more then her father ever did and possibly ever would. Uncle Kol knew that she liked to have fun, even if it was against her father's rules. Uncle Kol knew about the rush of magic through her veins and how out of control it could get. Uncle Kol knew that she was just a kid and he knew how it felt like to grow up too quickly. To be changed into something you never wanted to be.

He understood it all.

And that was why she missed him. He would explain why her parents are fighting without leaving out the details everyone else thought she couldn't hear.

After a while, Madelina heard someone calling for her. A very panicked someone calling for her. Kol watched as Madelina frowned sadly before closing his coffin upon himself. He watched her run out of the room, and couldn't help but follow to see what else his family's been up to.

"Yes?" Madelina asked after she had flashed to the courtyard.

Her mother walked out of a nearby hallway and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Madelina.

"On, Madelina," she said, running to her daughter and bringing her into a tight hug. "Don't scare me like that, okay?"

Madelina nodded in her mother's shoulder and saw her father appear at the end of the stairs, looking at them with an unreadable expression.

But the moment between the mother and daughter didn't last long because Freya suddenly ran out with Rebekah following after her. Freya was looking at Klaus with a serious expression coating her features.

"We have a problem," Freya stated and Klaus immediately shifted into focus.

"What is it, Freya?" he asked, looking between Rebelah and the old witch.

"Finn and Marcel have a lead on Lucien and Aurora," she informed as Mave let go of Madelina, turning to see what was happening. "Some vampires caught sight of them in the French Quarter, not far from here."

Rebekah nodded her head for confirmation and spoke of information that Madelina didn't know. "Yes and with Hayely back, I can help. I want to help take that backstabbing wanker and his strumpet down."

Madelina turned to Mave, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What's a strumpet?"

All of the adults cracked smiles at that, once again being reminded just how young Madelina was.

Mave bent down, still smiling and said. "It's a gross girl," she answered, trying to stay as close to the truth as possible. "A mean, gross girl."

Madelina blinked but nodded her head as the others returned to their conversation, which was just the moment that Elijah entered the courtyard, looking sad for some reason.

He jumped into the conversation immediately, not giving any of them time to comment on his expression. "We need to find Lucien and Aurora before they find us," he said. "If what Madelina saw is true, then they we will need to find a way to stop them from becoming..." he paused, trying to find the right word for the red eyes and strange fangs. "A stronger being than us. "

Madelina nodded. "Well, originally, the mean couple became the monsters when Dahlia helped them, but since she's dead, they'll have to find another way to do what they want to do," she added, grabbing ahold of her mother's hand as everyone looked to her.

Klaus nodded to himself before looking to Freya. "Call Finn and Marcellus to meet us at Rousseau's," he said and Freya nodded, leaving to call the two. Klaus then turned to Mave, his eyes hardening in slightly concealed anger. "Don't go anywhere," he said menacingly before following Freya. Elijah walked after him and after a pitiful gaze to Mave, Rebekah followed as well.

Mave rolled her eyes. Of course she was going to leave when the coast was clear, but she had to make sure that nobody that wanted to stop her would be in the compound. She had to be careful about this.

Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah conducted a plan to find Lucien and Aurora and immediately separate the two of them. They all remembered how close the two had been and probably still were, and they were always crazier when they were together. Freya joined them and told the siblings that Finn and Marcel would meet them at Rousseau's in ten minutes. They all nodded and began to ready themselves, thinking up more of the plan as they continued to talk about what could possibly happen.

Mave took Madelina upstairs quietly, waiting until she knew that they were all gone. While Madelina played with Henrik the husky on the ground, Mave exited the room and walked down the hall until she could see down into the courtyard. From that point of view, she could see Hayley holding Hope and talking to Freya about something. Mave furrowed her eyebrows but before she could think to much about that, Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah entered the courtyard and gestured to Freya, who then began to follow them out the compound. Mave nodded to herself and calculated that she should probably wait about ten more minutes before making a run for it.

She reentered Madelina's room and continued packing up what Madelina and her would need the most. Madelina, looking up from playing with Henrik, furrowed her eyebrows when she saw what her mother was doing. So they were still going to leave then? But... Madelina wasn't sure she wanted to.

Just then, someone appeared in front of her. Madelina jumped but when she saw that it was Henrik the person, she sighed in relief, glad that she was finally seeing him again after making him go away a few days ago. Henrik gestured to go to the bathroom and Madelina nodded, telling her mother where she was going.

After the door shut behind her, Madelina smiled widely, looking over Henrik even though he didn't appear any different. "Oh my goodness Henrik!" She exclaimed. "I'm so sorry for not listening to you I really am-"

"It's okay, Maddie," he interrupted, using a nickname that he had given her a while ago. "Really, it's fine. But I need you to convince Mave not to leave."

Madelina tilted her head. "Why?"

"Because my family needs you," he told her. "They may have thought that Hope would be the one to keep them together, but with Hayley and Jackson having been so close to the werewolves and Hayley wanting Hope to be around them more then her own family, everybody will start to drift away. I need you to stay here and keep them together so that they'll be ready when they're faced with the Prophecy."

Madelina nodded, understanding what Henrik was saying. "Okay, but how do I convince Mommy?" She asked him.

Henrik shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "But you just have to make sure that you stay here."

Madelina nodded and Henrik disappeared, meaning that she was to go back to the room and convince her mother to stay.

When she walked back into the room, she saw that her Mommy was already packed and ready to go and simply waiting for her.

"Come on Madelina," she said, holding out one of her hands to the little girl. "Let's go."

Madelina shook her head, making Mave furrow her eyebrows. "Come on Madelina, we have to leave."

"No," the young blonde replied, still shaking her head. "We have to stay."

"Why?" Mave asked, exasperated that the little girl wouldn't just listen to her.

"Because they'll need our help," Madelina responded. "We can't just leave them when we know that they'll need our help Mommy."

Mave sighed, at this moment, hating the fact that Madelina was so good to everyone. "Madeli-"

"No Mommy," she interrupted, crossing her arms. "We're staying."

The two of them had a stare off for a few moments before Mave sighed and looked away, giving in to Madelina's orders and turning to unpack what she had put into the suitcase.

Meanwhile, Elijah, Freya, Rebekah, Klaus, Finn, and Marcel were hot on Lucien and Aurora's trail. The couple was leading them to an old shop, something that hadn't been worked in for a few years. Elijah nodded and went to the back of the shop with Finn and Marcel, leaving Klaus, Rebekah, and Freya to the front.

Klaus made sure that there was no humans in the shop before he kicked down the front door.

The shop looked just as abandoned on the inside as it did on the outside. Dust covered ever piece of furniture, and the room was grey in the dim lighting, the only color being the red of someone's hair.

Aurora laughed wickedly when they all saw her. "The Mikaelson siblings, all together for little old me?" She asked, her British accent covering the words. "I'm flattered." She smiled as the back door came down, revealing everyone else.

"Hello Aurora," Elijah said stepping forward, ignoring Rebekah's seething across the room from him. She had never like the red head after what happened when she turned herself into a vampire. "I wonder," he continued, looking around. "Where is your darling Lucien? Surely he did not leave you here when you both knew that we were closing to finding you?"

Aurora's smile grew. "Oh, that is where your wrong Elijah," she said. "My Lucien would never leave me, we are simply apart because of strange circumstances."

"What strange circumstances?" Finn asked, moving forward next to his brother.

Aurora shrugged. "I guess we'll never know," she said.

In a second, Klaus had the redhead pinned up against the wall, growling in her face as his pupils widened and shrunk. "Where is Lucien Castle?"

Aurora pushed Klaus off of her, her smile gone now. "Do not try to compel me Niklaus," she said, looking to Elijah. "I learned the hard way what you Originals could do to normal vampires like myself."

Klaus's eyebrows furrowed and he turned to Elijah, but before he could say anything, his phone rang from his pocket. He looked at everyone before answering, knowing that they, except Freya, would all hear the conversation.

"Hello?" Klaus asked.

"Klaus!" To say he was surprised to hear Mave's voice was an understatement, and the fact that her voice was panicked made Klaus on edge. Mave was never in such a state. "Klaus you have to get to the compound!"

"Why? Mave what's happening?" He asked, trying to make sense of the conversation as Aurora's smile grew wider.

"That man, he...he came here and- and Hayley and I fought as hard as we could, but he took them!"

Klaus asked the question that all of his siblings were now tense for needing the answer. "Who took who?"

"Lucien!" She yelled over the phone. "Lucien took Madelina and Hope!"

Klaus's eyes widened and turned to Aurora, but she had already disappeared. He looked to his siblings who all had that shocked look in their eyes.

Lucien and Aurora now had the advantage.

 **Okay guys! There's the next chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoyed where I'm taking it and for any new readers, you should all know that in this fanfic, Aurora used Rebekah's blood to change into a vampire so that she could love Lucien instead of Klaus. With that betrayal on both Klaus and Rebekah's parts, the Mikaelsons did something rash that makes the pair want revenge.**

 **Please review and thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys, I'm really sorry about not updating sooner, but I'm trying to update most of my stories today so just bear with me!**

Madelina looked up in fear at the couple that had haunted her dreams for a long time. Lucien had stormed into the compound and Madelina had never been more frightened in her life.

 _Madelina was sitting with her mother when suddenly a loud noise from downstairs made both the girls jump in surprise. Mave looked to her daughter with a worried expression as she bent down in front of the child. "Stay here," she said urgently. "Whatever you hear please stay upstairs. Better yet, go to Hope."_

 _Madelina nodded and after her mother went downstairs, she ventured to Hope's room where she heard the baby crying for her mother who had flashed downstairs as well. The young blonde went to her half sister and held her in her arms, immediately quieting the younger one's cries when she felt her sister's arms. Madelina was as quiet as she could be and tears threatened to escape her eyes when she heard her mother and Hayley fighting someone downstairs. Soon, she no longer heard either of them and Madelina felt uneasy in the sudden silence. Slowly, she stood up from the chair and that was when the man walked into the room, the same man that she had been dreading since the nightmare he had invaded._

 _She tried to run but he flashed in front of her, wearing a smirk that she found very uneasy. "Hello Madelina," he said in that accented voice just before he ripped Hope out of her arms, making the baby start crying again. "And this must be the famous Hope Mikaelson! The darling miracle that everyone thought was the original firstborn!"_

 _Madelian was shaking with anger at Lucien holding her sister, but she couldn't do anything about it. If she tried to hurt him, she would risk hurting Hope as well._

 _He looked back down at her and noticed the fire in her eyes. He chuckled, grabbing onto her arm in a tight grip. "Oh, we are going to have so much fun," he said before he flashed them away from the compound._

Lucien had taken them to a nicely furnished house where he had shoved Madelina onto the living room couch, still holding the crying Hope. She wanted so badly to hold her sister, but knew that Lucien would never allow it, for then he would lose his leverage over the young blonde who was more powerful than anyone thought she could be. He didn't speak to her for a few moments until he had managed to slightly quiet Hope's cries.

He turned to her, still wearing that smirk she didn't really like all that much. He tilted his head. "Do you know who I am?" He asked, actually interested in the answer.

Madelina nodded before she spoke out, her voice small, "Lucien Castle."

His smirk turned into a grin as he sat in a chair opposite from the couch she was seated in. "You've heard of me. Perfect," he said as he leaned back into the chair. "Then you must know my story, yes?"

Madelina nodded and took his silence as a cue to tell him what she knew. "You helped my family blend in the castle. You all became sort of like friends," she said, sitting a little straighter. "That is, until my father accidentally turned you and Aurora betrayed Rebekah by using her blood to turn herself into a vampire as well to be with you."

He suddenly jumped forward, making Madelina flinch and her eyes whip to Hope, who was still somehow sleeping despite the sudden jerk. His face was very close when she looked back up, and his eyes had a crazy look in them. "Of course they would only tell you the beginning," he scoffed, standing up and walking away with Hope, Madelina's eyes glued to his every move. He seemed almost offended by what she had told him. "The Originals have done far worse to me than I have to them. But I plan to even the slate."

Madelina's heart was beating very fast but she remained silent as Lucien turned back to her, explaining what she didn't know. "Auora and I were finally happy together..."

It was as if she had jumped to the past as her weird gift began showing her the images that went along with Lucein's story.

 _Auora ran to Lucien at vampire speed, surprising the man immensely. The red headed girl only smiled in response to his wide eyes._

 _"Auora what have you done?" He asked, stepping forward and holding her arms as he examined her blood covered mouth._

 _"Oh my Lucien, don't you see?" She asked in that beautiful voice she possessed. "We can finally be together!"_

 _"But...Niklaus-" he started but she cut him off._

 _"Oh I do not care about Niklaus," she confessed. "My father wishes me to marry him, but I do not. I want you, Lucien. I became what you are to be with you forever."_

 _Lucien and Aurora were trapped in each other's eyes when they heard someone interrupt the moment. "Well, well," a voice said. The couple turned to see Niklaus standing there, wearing a cold expression as tears threatened to spill. "It seems that I have been played."_

 _Lucien and Aurora looked at each other, knowing Niklaus had quite the temper._

 _He walked forward, his shoes clicking on the tiled floor and echoing around the large room. "But it seems my sister has as well," he continued and when he stepped into the clear light, both Lucien and Aurora noticed the blood staining his lips. They exchanged glances again, feeling nervousness crawl up their spins when they saw Niklaus's wicked smile. "And you know how Rebekah can be. So relentless."_

 _At that moment, a thud sounded from behind Lucien and Aurora and the turned around to see Rebekah standing there, her own stain of blood among her mouth, and at her feet..._

 _Aurora cried out and Lucien was in shock. On the ground was Tristan and Mary, both looking extremely lifeless. Aurora fell to her knees, her eyes glued to her brother, her brother's body. Lucien couldn't stare away from Mary, her dark hair sprawled around and her eyes open in obvious fear._

 _"Oh, they were quite tasty," Rebekah commented. "Though, I only know from the girl, as my brother was quite excited to get rid of the man who hated him." She looked directly at Lucien. "Mary was a blast."_

 _He grew angry then and rushed to Rebekah, who was smiling in glee. He managed to tackle her to the wall just before Klaus got between them and threw Lucien off of his sister. Aurora was still crying, her pain almost tangible. Lucien, he was filled with rage. How dare they... Mary... She was completely innocent! She didn't even know the Mikaelsons closely at all!_

 _But he knew that he wouldn't be able to beat the vampires who were stronger than him, and he needed to get Aurora away from her brother's body before she went crazy._

 _So, he swooped Aurora up into his arms and ran._

Madelina blinked when she returned to the real world to see that Lucien was looking sorrowful. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. But she was confused, so she asked a question she didn't think would be too bad to ask.

 _"_ Who is Mary?" She asked quietly.

He sighed, and turned back toward her. "She was a very close friend," he answered. "Practically my sister. And she didn't deserve to die the way she did."

Madelina felt a stab of pity for Lucien. She remembered how terrible she felt when her mother died, and she wouldn't wish that grief upon anyone, not even the enemy.

After a long silence, the blonde whispered, "I'm sorry."

Lucien seemed shocked that she said those two simple words, but he covered the emotion up quickly, not saying anything.

He didn't have to say anything because that was the moment that the front door opened and Aurora walked in, a wide smile on her face.

 **Okay guys, please don't hate me.**

 **I know this chapter is super short and I apologize for that, but I need your opinions.**

 **I'm gonna start putting questions at the end of my updates for you to answer in the reviews because I desperately need confidence for this story. I've gotten a lot of positive stuff on it, but on my more recent updates, people haven't been reviewing so I have no idea if I'm doing the story justice!**

 **Anyway, the question of the chapter is this: How do you guys think Mdelina should react to Lucien and Auora? And how do you think the other Originals should get her back?**

 **Honestly, any review helps so please do.**

 **I'm sorry again for being so short but hopefully your reviews will give me some ideas and I'll make the next chapter longer.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys, I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while, but I'll try to start posting a bit more! I've just been working on my other stories!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

The Mikaelson siblings burst into the compound, all looking distressed in the disappearance of the two babies of the family. Madelina and Hope were very well in grave danger, and all of them knew it. What they did not know was how far Lucien and Aurora would go to get revenge for what Klaus and Rebekah did so long ago.

Klaus looked around and saw Hayley trying to calm down a very anxious Mave while keeping her own heightened emotions in check. But, what surprised Klaus the most were the tear streaks down Mave's face.

He had seen many sides of the young witch, but he had never, in his entire time with her, seen her cry. And for some reason, he wanted to comfort her, to tell her that everything would be okay, but he knew that she would hate him even more for the useless words. He felt immensely guilt ridden, for Mave had been right. She had been right about the danger that Madelina possessed in the hands of the Mikaelson family. Not only a few hours after they defeated Dahlia, a new enemy appeared and succeeded in taking the children. And it wasn't only Madelina, but Hope as well. They were both in so much danger because of their own family.

But Mave obviously didn't see that Klaus felt terrible, for the moment that he walked into the compound, she shot up from her chair, glaring daggers at him with such fierceness that he almost recoiled.

She stalked up to him, all of the other Mikaelson siblings, Marcel, and Hayley looking at Mave as if she was a bomb that was about to explode.

" _This is all your fault!"_ She said to him, shoving her hands against his chest on the last word. Klaus couldn't help but feel deja vu to the time that Hayley had done the same thing, screaming to him to fight back against her when he simply allowed her anger to shoot itself at him.

Mave's eyes were blazing and her brown hair was falling out of it's ponytail. Her British tone yelled at him. "I _told_ you," she pushed him again, and he stepped back to avoid falling, but she just kept coming. "I _told_ you what would happen if Madelina stayed with your god forsaken family, but you didn't listen! You _never_ listen to anybody else unless it includes you and your own _selfishness!"_

Again she hit him, her fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles were beaming white. He stepped back again, letting her rant, letting her get her anger at him out of her system with each hit, with each word uttered.

"You _ruined her,_ Klaus!" She screamed. "You _ruined_ everything that she could've become! Because you led Dahlia straight to her! You made her become a hybrid! You made her go through so much pain just because you _couldn't. Let. Go!"_

On each of those last words, she hit him as hard as she could, tears of frustration running down the tracks already glowing on her cheeks. But, Klaus had had enough. He grabbed onto her wrists tightly, despite her thrashing body, because she needed to know that everything would be okay.

She needed to know that they would get their daughter back.

After a moment, Mave's body sagged and she let out a sob, her pain of so easily losing her daughter to a dangerous person once again, finally showing itself. She _hated_ that she was completely helpless when Lucein had come to the compound. That no matter how much she had defended him from not only her daughter, but Hayley's as well, he had still got to them. She had not been strong enough to protect her own baby.

The others were watching Mave with pitied gazes, all remembering as well how Hayley had done almost the same thing not to long ago when she had gotten the curse that Klaus had put on her taken off. They all knew that Mave had kept so much of her emotions inside, her fear of losing her only child, too many times, and they knew that it was natural for her to finally blow up, to finally let it out on the only target she had, and that was the father of her child.

Klaus waited a few moments for Mave's cries to slightly quiet before he spoke, staring into her blue eyes very intently. "I swear to you, Mave Cross," he said, his voice not betraying any of the turmoil he shared with the woman in front of him. "We will get Madelina back."

Mave, after a long period of silence, finally nodded, staring into his eyes that told nothing but the truth to her. They would get her daughter back, and nobody would stand in their way of doing so.

Hayley had to hold back her own emotions so strictly because of Mave's breakdown, knowing that the Mikaelsons needed her to be clear headed in order to get her own daughter back, who couldn't even protect herself like Madelina could.

Klaus looked to the others, finally breaking Mave's gaze and releasing her wrists after she had regained her footing. He looked to his family, knowing that they would destroy the pathetic Lucien and Aurora for good.

"What do you suggest, brother?" Finn stood up, looking at Klaus as well as all of his other siblings.

Klaus clenched his jaw before he turned to Marcel. "Get every vampire in the streets looking for them. And take Elijah to head over to the last place we saw Lucien and Aurora," he told the dark skinned vampire, who nodded quickly before disappearing. He turned to Freya. "Can you try a locator spell?"

She nodded quickly before disappearing to get the supplies she needed.

Klaus turned to Rebekah, wanting for her to stay out of the crossfire but not being able to hide from the fact that his sister was rather powerful. "Rebekah, take Freya to the other side of the city if she is unsuccessful with the spell."

Rebekah nodded quickly before following after her sister. Klaus, on the other hand, began walking to the exit of the compound when the mother's of his children spoke up from behind.

Hayley stepped forward impatiently. "What can I do to help?"

Klaus looked at her for a moment before declaring, "You can stay here with Mave."

He pushed past them, hearing both women's annoyance as they shouted against him.

"What! Klaus you know we can help!" Hayley yelled at him.

"Please Klaus!" Mave pleaded, which was something so out of character that Klaus froze in place, quickly turning to them.

"It isn't about what you can do to help," he said through gritted teeth, frustrated at them. "It's the fact that you too are far too important to be put into risk."

"Come on Klaus!" Hayley cried out indignantly. "You know that isn't true-"

"As much as you might doubt me, little wolf," he interrupted her. "It is. I do not want either of you in the line of danger, no matter how powerful either of you are."

Before they could argue further, Klaus flashed away and into the city, determined to find both of his daughters.

Meanwhile, Madelina was watching both Lucien and Aurora very closely, making sure that they didn't dare hurt her sister.

"Ah so _this_ is the original firstborn of Niklaus Mikaelson's bloodline!" Aurora exclaimed, looking at Madelina before shifting her attention to the baby. "And this must be the one that everyone _thought_ was the firstborn! Oh, how exciting!"

"Aurora," Lucien warned at her loud tone. "I would rather not have to put this baby to sleep once again after you wake it up so please, keep your voice down."

If Madelina had no idea what was happening, she would've thought the two to be an old married couple by the way they acted at that moment, but Madelina _did_ know what was happening, and she knew that the two people in front of her wanted to hurt her family.

"What do you want with me?" Madelina tried to ask bravely, but her voice held a tiny shake that easily matched her small body that was sat on the couch across from the two.

Aurora smiled wickedly at her, a smile that scarily reminded the child of Dahlia, who had only been defeated a few hours ago. "Oh, dear," she said. "I do not wish anything upon a child, but you are known as collateral damage. I need to take my revenge against the people that murdered my brother," she finished with her eyes turning cold.

Madelina's heart skipped a beat as she knew that Lucien and Aurora would want to kill her.

"But do not worry child," Lucein added, still holding Hope. "It will be as painless as can be."

Madelina did not know whether to be comforted by that or not, but as her eyes flickered to her sister, she looked up at the two with pleading eyes. "Please," she begged them. "I don't care what you do to me just... Please don't hurt my sister."

The couple looked at her with curious expressions and Aurora came closer to inspect her further. Madelina remained still on the couch and the dangerous woman came closer.

"You're a brave little thing aren't you?" Aurora asked quietly, brushing a stray piece of blonde hair away from Madelina's face. "How old are you, little one?"

Madelina was a bit startled by the topic change but went along with it anyway. "I just turned six." She told them.

Aurora smiled slightly with blindingly white teeth before she turned to Lucien with a inquiry look on her face. "Do you think we could keep them, my love?"

Lucien rolled his eyes playfully at her. "Aurora, you know that we cannot keep any pets," he reprimanded her, and Madelina's heart sunk even more.

It would take a miracle to even get Hope out of Lucien's _arms_ , let alone get out of the house that they were currently residing in. Madelina only prayed that her family was good at creating miracles out of thin air.

Back at the compound, Mave was searching through any door she could, trying to find the one door that would lead her to what she needed.

After Klaus had left in the middle of their conversation, Hayley and Mave tried to follow, but then noticed that they were both trapped in the compound by what they could only assume was Freya's work. When they asked the said witch about it as she was leaving, she just looked at them sheepishly and exited the compound with Rebekah by her side.

Hayley was currently throwing pieces of furniture at the walls, needing to get her frustration out after holding it in since Hope was taken. She wasn't doing so good with her heightened emotions once again.

But, Mave needed to put her own frustration to something useful, something that could possibly help Madelina and Hope, even if the Mikaelsons would hate her for doing so.

She turned a corner and saw a slightly opened door at the end of the hallway. Her heart leaped and she ran to the door, thrusting it opened to see a creepy yet very beneficial sight.

Mave raced to the middle of the room where she yanked open the coffin, revealing none other than the sarcastic Kol Mikaelson, his face an ashy grey color.

She hesitated only a second before she reached down, grabbed the cool handle of the dagger, and pulled.

 **Okay, I'm really sorry this was a short chapter, but I think that most of my chapters might be short from now on seeing as I'm writing so many stories!**

 **Questions of the chapter: What do you think about Mave's reaction to her child, once again, being taken away from her? What do you think will happen between Mave and the others when they figure out that she undaggered Kol? And what do you think Kol should do now that he is awake?**

 **Please leave your answers to these questions and other reviews of the story down below! I would also love to hear how you guys are liking the story and what I could do to possible fix it if you aren't liking where it's heading right now!**

 **I'll try to update as soon as I can and thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so I know that it's been a while, but I'm gonna try to update a few of my stories today so, hopefully if you follow those ones you'll be happy with that too!**

 **Here's the next update and I hope you enjoy!**

Klaus was frustrated to no end.

He had gone all over town searching for certain little girls, but to no luck. Not only that, but his siblings had informed him that they had found nothing as well, making the search seem useless.

He yelled out and kicked roughly at a wall, making a huge indention in the bricks of the worn out building. His breathing was ragged as he thought about what both of his daughters could be going through in the hands of his enemies.

Despite everything that he disagreed about with Mave, she had been painfully right about his family. Madelina had been perfectly safe and living a good life before Klaus had found out about her, and now she was in terrible danger for the _second_ time.

He had doubts about what was best for Madelina, and these doubts were particularly strong when he couldn't hold his baby girl in his arms.

He turned around, his face hard again and his breathing even, determined to find Lucien and Aurora and kill them in the most painful way possible. Nobody hurts his family and lives to tell the tale.

Meanwhile, Madelina's heart was pounding in fear and adrenaline, watching as Lucien and Aurora spoke silently to each other. Aurora had said earlier that they would make her death as painless as possible, but in her current situation, she didn't quite trust their judgement.

Suddenly, she jumped but quickly covered it up before Lucien or Aurora could notice. Next to her, Henrik had suddenly appeared.

She gave him a look, obviously asking what she should do.

Henrik looked over at Madelina in worry. He had tried to find her, but she had disappeared when he returned from checking something out in the city. He had then overheard the conversation between all of his siblings and Mave Cross, telling him that Madelina had been taken by Lucien and Aurora, the couple that Nik and Rebekah had done terrible things to. Not only did his siblings kill their family, but they had compelled the two to run in their place so that Mikael would be off their trail for a while.

Henrik had come to Madelina as fast as he could, and only just noticed that Hope had been taken as well, which explained why Madelina had yet to take action. Hope was in Lucien's arms, sleeping peacefully despite the precautions situation. Madelina's magic was still very unstable, and it would be very dangerous to try to hurt Lucien without hurting her own sister.

"Are you okay?" Henrik whispered, even though she was the only one that could hear them.

Madelina nodded slightly, making sure that Lucien and Aurora did not see the action from the corner of their eyes. She needed more time in order to remotely get out of this mess.

"Okay," he said. "Just...Just stay calm. Everyone is looking for you and Hope, and they'll get here before anything bad can happen."

They both knew that that was a long shot.

But Madelina was happy that at least Henrik was _trying_ to make her feel better. Despite being a tribrid, she was scared, frightened to no end. Just because she had all of this power, it didn't mean that she actually knew how to use it. Sure, she could try to defend herself, but she was just a kid. She couldn't think of an idea to get Hope safely out of Lucien's arms so that they could return back to the compound and back to their parents. That was the main goal.

"It's gonna be okay," Henrik continued, his dark eyes pleading for her to believe him, but Madelina's racing heart was betraying her frightened state.

But before she could do anything, she saw as Lucien and Aurora turned her way, and her heartbeat quickened, if it was even possible.

Her blue eyes were wide as Aurora looked at her, the older vampire looking a little bit sad. "I promised you, Madelina, that it would be painless," she said, walking closer to Madelina with each word.

Madelina didn't trust Aurora at all as the redhead came closer, Henrik watching but unable to do anything.

Suddenly, Madelina gasped in pain, agony coursing through her chest.

Aurora had flashed to right in front of her, sticking her pale hand into Madelina's chest to clutch her heart. Madelina understood their reasoning. Of course, it would be more painless to just snap Madelina's neck, but because of her strange tribrid self, it would probably be more efficient to rip her heart out.

The blue dress that her Aunt Rebekah had gotten her was now staining with red blood, and Hope stirred awake, as if sensing that her sister was in pain, and began crying.

Madelina's blue eyes met Aurora's hazel ones, her gaze clearly laced with the pain that she had never felt before. She distantly heard Henrik yelling at Aurora to let go, but he couldn't do anything as a ghost, which meant that she was completely on her own.

"But there has to be a little pain before the reprieve," Aurora finished, still having that slightly sad glint in her eyes.

Then, the pain become so much worse and, Madelina, not being able to hold it back, screamed.

Just as suddenly as the pain appeared, it was gone, and Madelina slid to the floor, her breathing rapid and uneasy as her body healed itself. She was in such a state of emotional shock from what had just happned that she didn't notice who was there until Aurora got up with Lucien's help and smiled wickedly.

"Kol Mikaelson," Lucien said. "The wild brother. I'm surprised that you aren't rotting in your box somewhere."

Madelina's eyes widened even more, everything happening much to fast for her.

There her uncle was, standing above her like the superhero she dreamed him to be. His skin was no longer grey and ashy like it had once been, but full of life as he smirked.

"Oh please," Lucien said, reading his the Mikaelson's smug expression. "You can't honestly think that you can beat us _alone_? You're outnumbered and without leverage, remember?"

"He didn't come alone."

Suddenly, Lucien's neck snapped in an awkward angle and he began to fall, revealing none other than Mave Cross. She acted quickly and slipped Hope out of his arms before she could fall to the ground with the old vampire, keeping Hooe close to her body as the baby stopped her crying.

Now, the tables had turned. And Aurora knew it.

She glared at Kol, but knew that she was outnumbered. She looked to Lucien one more time, seeming like she was prepared to fight, when she disappeared, leaving her lover behind.

Madelina was still on the floor, holding her hand to her chest as tears freely slipped down her face. Her heart was still beating frantically, which probably alerted Kol to the fact that she was still there.

He turned and bent down next to her, his gaze uncharacteristically soft. "It's okay," he soothed, pushing her messy blonde hair out of her face. "Everything's going to be okay. Nobody will hurt you now."

Madelina looked up at him, her lip trembling, before she threw herself into his arms, holding onto him as close as possible to her shaking form. "Please don't leave again," Madelina whispered into his neck.

He held her close as well, rubbing her back soothingly. "I won't, little one," he replied. "I'll never leave you again, alright?"

Madelina nodded as her heart rate slowed down a bit, her body relaxing in her uncle's embrace.

Mave watched the two fondly for a moment, finally noticing their undoubtable similarities. Of course, Madelina was so much like Klaus in looks and sometimes personality, but she was also like Kol to no end.

She loved to have fun, she loved to cause pranks and be a kid, and just like Kol, she had been turned into something way too early in her lifetime. Because of that, Mave saw a very strong bond forming between the two. The witch slightly wondered how their relationship would progress as they got older. They would either hate each other for being so alike, or they would be partners in crime. There would be no in-between.

But, Mave was glad, as she watched Kol pick Madelina up in his arms, that she had done what she did.

 _Mave's heart was beating rapidly as she waited for the most unstable Mikaelson to wake up._

 _She had a blood bag in her hand now as she waited, glancing at the closed door behind her and making sure the silencing spell she had placed onto it was still there. She wanted to make sure that Hayley couldn't hear anything she said in the room with Kol, because if she did, Mave knew that she would rat her out in a second. The witch knew how much Hayley didn't really like Kol, and as much as Hayley hated to admit it, she'd tell Klaus about in before Kol could even fully wake up._

 _She was still looking back at the door when a loud gasp rang out in the small room, making Mave gasp and whirl around._

 _Kol was sitting upright in the coffin, alive, but still looking grey. Mave reminded herself that he needed blood and forced her hand to throw the blood bag onto his lap._

 _Without even sparing a glance in her direction, Kol ripped into the blood bag, almost moaning against it. His skin returned to normal and Mave finally noticed how tense she was. She couldn't really blame herself. She hadn't even known Kol that long, which made her nervous about what he would do when he awoke. There was the possibility of killing her, but Mave felt that if Madelina was involved that he might back off a little bit and help her._

 _She just had to make sure their bond was as strong as she suspected._ _Mave knew how much similarities the two held, and she was gambling on that small factor to play a big role with convincing Kol to help her instead of immediately ripping her throat out._

 _Finally, Kol finished the blood bag and threw it to the side, looking over in her direction. She tensed even more, her lips pressed into a thin line, as Kol raised an eyebrow._

 _He sent her his signature smirk._

 _"Well, well, well," he said, jumping out of the coffin to approach her. She stood her ground, making sure that she remained strong for Madelina and Hope's sake. He smiled wickedly at her again. "If it isn't the lovely Mave Cross, disobeying Nik's orders once again."_

 _Mave had to hold herself back from rolling her eyes. She never had obeyed Klaus's orders in the first place, not even when they had first met in Paris. Why would she start now?_ _She shifted, having changed into a plain T-shirt and jeans, looking younger than she really was. Her gaze remained firm as she raised an eyebrow as well. "I was never one for following anyone's orders."_

 _Kol stopped moving forward, looking pleasantly surprised by her answer as he smiled again._

 _"Yes, well," he said slowly, his eyes going hard. "Neither am I."_

 _In a second, Kol had flashed Mave to the wall, her head pounding against the wall in pain as the air wooshed out of her lungs. But, not a second later, Kol was across the room, Mave rubbing at her neck with one hand while holding out the other toward Kol._

 _"It seems the kitten has claws after all," Kol spoke, referring to Mave finally using her magic toward one of the Originals._

 _She glared at him. "Look, Kol," she spoke with venom. "If it were up to me, you'd still be lying in that box with a dagger in your heart."_

 _His smile vanished, leaving anger in his wake. "Then why aren't I?" he asked quietly._

 _"Because, out of everyone right now, Madelina trusts you the most."_

 _Out of everything he expected her to say, that was not one of them. His surprise on his face was obvious as Mave released him, letting him fall from where she had pinned him to the wall. He tilted his head at her, his eyes narrowed dangerously as confusion crossed his face as well._

 _The silence was long before he spoke. "What happened?" he asked, looking almost concerned, though she knew he would never admit it._

 _Mave sighed and shook her head, running a tan hand through her long, brown hair, which was flowing freely down her back. "Lucien and Aurora happened," she answered, and Kol's face turned a bit more confused, though nervous as well. She decided it was time to break the news. "They took Madelina and Hope."_

 _Immediately, Kol's face flickered from shocked to fury, his anger pulsing around the room like a living thing. Mave continued. "And since Klaus decided to leave me out of helping my daughter, I could use some help from someone who likes disobeying his orders just as much as I do."_

 _Kol's eyes were almost black when he turned to her again. His eyes narrowed and his head tilted a bit, looking like a panther ready to strike. "And what's in it for me?"_

 _Mave wasn't offended at all. She knew that he would want to at least try to keep up the appearance that he didn't care, even if his emotions clearly said otherwise. He was Kol Mikaelson, the worst of the Mikaelsons, and he didn't want people to think that he cared at all, even if it was for his own niece._

 _But, she was prepared for such. From behind her back, stuck in the waistband of her jeans, she pulled out a familiar silver dagger._

 _Kol's eyes instantly latched onto it, bitterness coating his features. He hated the daggers with a burning passion, the inanimate objects that had taken years, decades, of life from him. He wanted them destroyed, and Mave was going to give him his wish._

 _"I'm a very powerful witch, Kol," Mave said confidentially as his eyes flickered back to meet her own blue ones. "If you agree to help me find them, I'll destroy the dagger, here and now."_

 _Kol raised an eyebrow, but seemed to believe her. Of course, he took a little while, considering that he was Kol Mikaelson and all, but he silently nodded, agreeing._

 _In a second, Mave held the dagger upwards, the handle facing her feet, as she held her other hand next to it. She focused, her powers coming through strong. She wasn't bluffing when she told Kol she was a powerful witch, one of the best of her generation. This was the problem that Madelina was always so out of control. She had way to much magic not only from Esther, but from Mave as well._

 _Using this power, Mave blinked and the dagger burst into ashes, falling to the ground at her feet._

 _Kol looked impressed at least, which made a smirk grow on her face that was identical to his own._

 _"Well, Mave Cross," he said, steeping closer to her so that she could see the different shades of brown in his eyes. "I think we have a deal."_

Mave was happy that she had done what she did, because she had found Madelina and Hope in just the nick of time. Had they waited, Madelina could be dead.

The young mother sighed in relief as she met the eyes of Kol, who stood up with Madelina still in his arms. She mouthed two simple, but immensely grateful words:

 _Thank you._

Kol nodded, but he looked relieved too.

Mave was happy, as well, about the bond that was growing between her daughter and Kol. She could easily see that, after everything that had happened, Madelina trusted Kol possibly even more than herself. With thinking that Klaus had lied to her and Mave had died, Madelina had leaned on Kol's presence, of all things, to keep her on track.

"Come on, darling," Kol spoke softly to Madelina, possibly softer than he had ever spoken. "Let's go home."

Madelina didn't say anything as she hugged Kol tighter. He let go of her with one of his hands so that he could grab onto Lucien and drag him outside, where their car was waiting. Of course, they could've just flashed there with Kol being a vampire, but they didn't want to have to flash Hope back, even Madelina, with how young they were. It would probably affect Hope more, but Mave didn't want to take any chances.

Kol quickly dumped Lucien into the trunk and closed it, making sure nobody saw before he moved to the passenger door. He opened it and set Madelina down, gently pealing her arms away from him. She didn't want to let go, but allowed it to happen as Kol buckled her in, giving her a small wink to make her smile.

He smiled at her smile. Despite all the horrible things about him, Kol did care. And he cared about Madelina to no extent. Of course he cared about Hope as well, but he hadn't yet formed a bond like he had with Madelina. She had effortlessly wrapped him around her tiny finger and he loved it.

Mave sat next to Madelina in the back, still holding Hope as she placed her free arm around Madelina's shoulders, holding her little girl as close as possible. Madelina snuggled into her mother's side as well, cherishing the warmth as it made her stop shaking from the traumatic experience she had just gone through.

They went home.

Meanwhile, Klaus had just reached the compound, meeting Freya, Rebekah, Finn, Elijah, and Marcel there as well, where they found Hayley racing down the stairs, wearing a hopeful expression.

"Did you find them?" she asked, meeting them in the courtyard on the main floor.

None of them replied, which obviously screamed the answer.

Klaus leaned forward against the table, his anger coursing through his veins as his palms flattened against the wood. When another surge of fury went through as he thought of what could be happening to both of his little girls, he growled and flipped the table over, making it fall into pieces with the amount of strength he had used.

"Tsk, tsk," said a voice from the doorway, where all present turned. "That wasn't very composed, Nik. I did quite like that table, you know."

Klaus turned and met the smug eyes of his younger brother who, according to his memory, should be rotting away at the hands of a certain dagger. Not only that, but he was dragging Lucien Castle in behind him before stopping and letting go of the vampire's wrist so he fell to the ground ungracefully.

But before any of them could state their shock, Mave walked in behind him.

And she had both Hope and Madelina with her.

Hayley, not caring about the drama between the Mikaelsons, sped over to the witch and gently took her daughter out of the girl's hands. She smiled at the baby, before looking at Mave again.

"Thank you," she said to the smiling witch. Mave only nodded in response, holding Madelina's hand at her side.

"Madelina," Rebekah breathed, relieved. The first one to say anything about the blonde with how shocked they were at Kol's reappearance.

The child smiled in response. "Auntie Bekah!" she said before running to the said aunt, who, in turn, picked her up into her arms.

Klaus watched tensely as his sister picked up his daughter, whose dress was covered in blood. That only made his siblings and him tense even more.

"Kol," Klaus greeted tensely, staring at his brother with narrowed eyes.

"Hello Nik," Kol spoke with a smirk plastered across his face. "Did you miss me?"

Madelina pulled away and watched as her father and her uncle stared at each other for a long time, before Klaus suddenly moved to right in front of Kol, bringing him into a hug.

"Thank you," he spoke into Kol's ears, speaking the absolute truth.

As much as Madelina's visions were setting Klaus on edge, he did love his brother and felt horrible for having to dagger him after they had gone so far in their relationship. He hoped that his brother could forgive him without him actually having to say the two words that his pride hated to say.

Kol pulled away though, his face hard as he wretched himself out of Klaus's grasp. "I didn't do it for you, brother," he growled out, his eyes shifting to Madelina, whose head was leaning to rest in the crook of Rebekah's shoulder.

Klaus got the message easily as Kol brushed past him, their shoulders colliding as Kol approached Madelina. Klaus watched closely.

"Hey Maddie," Kol said, a nickname showing up out of nowhere. Madelina smiled at the name that Henrik often loved to call her. Rebekah shifted so that Kol was holding Madelina who was staring at Kol with profound platonic love.

Despite loving his brother, Klaus felt a stab of angry jealousy. Madelina was staring up at Kol like she should stare up at _him._ And it was making the hybrid mad with the amount of power that Kol held over him with just this one thing.

"I gotta go, little one," Kol spoke, his British accent soft, surprising the rest of his family, including even Hayley and Marcel, who were quiet as they all were.

Madelina's smile fell immediately, and she gripped him tighter. "Why?" she asked, her bottom lip trembling.

Kol knew what Madelina was doing, but he couldn't help but soften even more toward her, smiling, _actually_ smiling, but sadly. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

Madelina didn't say anything as Kol bent down and set her on her own feet, standing straight to begin turning. But a small voice interrupted him.

"You didn't answer my question, Uncle Kol," she said, barely above a whisper, but they all heard it. Immediately, Kol turned and looked down at her. He sighed before squatting down so that he could look her in the eyes easily.

"I have to get away for a little while since Nik won't let me play any games," he spoke teasingly, and Madelina laughed, understanding the joke. Klaus looked between the two intensely, not smiling like everyone else did when his daughter giggled.

Kol smiled at the sound and Madelina grabbed his hand with her little one. "Can we make _this_ into a game?" she asked.

The old vampire smiled wider and nodded his head. "Okay," Madelina said. "I'll count to 20 days, and you have to be back before then."

Everyone watched as their vicious, cruel brother laughed and smiled with a joy they hadn't seen on his face since Henrik was alive. That was probably the moment that Elijah realized that though Hope had begun to mend his family, Madelina was ultimately the major one keeping them together. And she was bringing out the humanity in all of them, not just Niklaus.

"Alright, little one," Kol agreed. "I'll see you before 20 days."

Madelina nodded and released Kol's hand, watching as her uncle stood up and turned around, walking out of the compound and leaving Lucien on the floor for Klaus to take care of.

"Come on Madelina," Freya suddenly spoke into the silence as the little girl turned to her. The old witch smiled as she held out her hand for Madelina to take. "Let's go upstairs with Hope while your father deals with Lucien."

Madelina took one last look at the man who was so broken. He had lost a major person in his life, a girl who was almost family, if not already so. And because of this, Madelina felt pity for the man, but that did not stop her from turning back around and going to Freya's side, taking her hand as they walked upstairs with Hayley, Hope, and Mave following after them, keaving the Mikaelsons and Marcel in their wake.

"Brother," Elijah spoke, taking Klaus out of his thoughts and back to the situation at hand. He gestured to Lucien, who had begun stirring from the broken neck. "I assume you'd like the honors."

Klaus looked at Lucien and then smirked.

While they were getting ready to torture Lucien to no end, Davina was at the cemetery, turning abruptly around when she felt someone there.

The minute she did so, her smile grew wide and she threw herself into the arms of the person waiting for her. "Kol!" she exclaimed happily. She had started to get worried about what had happened when he hadn't showed up to their planned date and didn't answer her texts.

"Hello love," he responded, pulling back to press his lips against hers. Davina instantly felt fire course through her veins. She couldn't help but gasp as the kiss got a little more stronger.

But that was when Kol pulled away, smirking at the reaction he had gotten from her.

She blushed, but moved on from the subject. "Where were you?" she asked sternly, trying to hide the fact that she had been worried.

Kol's smirk disappeared and was replaced with anger. "My siblings decided that it was time for me and a little dagger to revisit."

Davina's eyes widened, and she pulled out of his arms out of shock and anger. "They daggered you?" she asked, her emotions clear in her voice.

"Yes," Kol said before placing his full attention on her. "Which brings me to the second reason I've come here. The first being that I miss the blush across your cheeks at my kisses."

Davina evidently blushed at his words but asked before he could comment, "What's the second reason?"

Kol's face went hard from it's small smile, his eyes blacker than anything Davina had ever seen. "I need your help in a little bit of revenge, darling," he spoke evenly, but Davina could hear the emotions in his voice as well. "It's time for my family to learn a little lesson."

 **Okay guys, there's the next chapter! Finally!**

 **I know it's been so long since I've written this story, but I hope that this longer update will make you forgive me!**

 **Questions of the chapter: Do you think that Kol's response to being daggered and such was appropriate? What did you think about Kol and Madelina's relationship? And how did you like Klaus's reaction to their relationship?**

 **Please answer these questions and comment anything else in the reviews! _Seriously_ , everyone counts! Especially when I'm really wondering if I'm going on the right track with this story! **

_**PLEASE READ IF YOU LOVE KLAVE:**_

 _ **OKAY GUYS, SO I WAS THINKING OF MAKING A PREQUEL TO THIS STORY WHERE KLAUS AND MAVE MEET IN PARIS AND DEVELOP THEIR RELATIONSHIP THAT THEY HAVE TODAY! WOULD YOU GUYS WANT THAT OR IS THAT JUST SOMETHING THAT EXISTS IN MY HEAD? PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS IN THE REVIEWS BELOW! THE AMOUNT OF FEEDBACK I GET FOR IT WILL DECIDE IF I'M GOING TO WRITE IT OR NOT, SO PLEASE SPEAK YOUR THOUGHTS IF YOU WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!**_

 **Anywayyyy, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I'm just gonna cut the chase and jump right into the story! I hope you enjoy!**

The next week went by quickly, and considering that Aurora and Lucien had been temporarily taken care of, despite Aurora's disappearance, the compound was a relatively safe place at the moment.

Of course, Klaus had killed Lucien after plenty hours of torture for almost killing Madelina. Now, the only known threat out there was Aurora, and all of Marcel's vampires were keeping the Mikaelsons posted on if she came back into the French Quarter.

Marcel was also out searching for Aurora with the help of Finn, who was actually a brilliant tracker, so his skills were of much use to Marcel. Rebekah was happy that Madelina was okay, as was Freya, who was teaching the young blonde some tricks.

It had only been a week and already, Madelina's magic was improving. Her control was getting a lot better, even if sometimes she lost it. Freya found the main thing that helped her.

Madelina loved to sing. So, Freya made up a little game. Whenever Madelina thought she was going to lose control, she could sing a little song to calm her down. It worked for Freya, and considering Madelina's love for music, the older witch had no doubt that it wouldn't work.

And she was right. Madelina was slowly becoming comfortable in her own skin again. Not only that, but Elijah was teaching her control over her bloodlust, which was a much harder thing to learn. Madelina still wanted to rip everyone's throats out.

Which is why, along with the threat of Aurora, Madelina was unable to leave the compound, even to go to a park. It made the little girl restless.

Mave was feeling the exact same restlessness. She didn't trust all of the Mikaelsons completely just yet, but she was slowly getting closer to all of them, but Klaus more than the others.

She hated it.

She knew that she should stay away from Klaus, but it was pretty much impossible when she couldn't take Madelina and run away again. She was stuck in this situation, and it seemed that Klaus was using it to his advantage.

Madelina, on the other hand, was counting down the days until her Uncle Kol would return. At the moment, she still had 13 days until she could see him again. But she was excited despite the wait. She already missed him.

At the moment, Rebekah and Freya had left with Elijah to join Marcel and Finn on the hunting for Aurora, which left Klaus, Mave, Hayley, Hope and Madelina at the compound.

Mave had taken a nap, being kept up by trying to find a way out of the Mikaelsons life. She was stubborn, one of her fatal flaws, and she couldn't let it go. Not while Aurora was still on the loose, setting her on edge.

Hayley was playing around with Hope, and Klaus decided to leave the newly turned hybrid to it considering that Hope was almost taken away from her as well.

Klaus was walking around the strangely silent compound, something the place had not been like for the last few days. He could hear Madelina in the art room he had made for her and decided to see her. He had been busy with Lucien most of the week and hadn't been able to talk much with his first daughter.

The art room was made the day after Madelina returned to the compound after the whole Dahlia mess. Klaus had been planning it for some time and was waiting for the right moment, but when Madleina had been taken and everything before that, he decided it could just be shown now.

Madelina had been ecstatic, happy beyond compare. She hardly ever went a day without disappearing in there, singing or painting or both. She was happy for the first time since all of the things had happened. She was safe.

Speaking of Madelina, she was humming a tune as she painted a picture. The painting wasn't anything special, just a picture of New Orleans in the night.

Madelina was wearing a beautiful blue dress that reached her knees. Her blonde hair was tied back into two fishtail braids on either side of her head, credits going to Mave. She was also wearing the locket that her mother had gotten her for her birthday, along with Freya's gift: the ring. Mave had given it back to Madelina after she found it in Klaus's possession. She picked up the cup of red paint and dipped the brush into it, just as something strange happened.

Madelina suddenly disappeared from the room, seeing something entirely different.

Davina was in front of her, just like her vision when she first appeared at the compound. It was the same vision about the Prophecy.

But now, Davina was looking around cautiously, her eyes wide and obviously scared.

" _Marcel?_ " She asked hesitantly, looking around in the shadows. She was standing in a cemetery, wearing jeans and a shirt combined with a leather jacket.

Nobody answered her, and Madelina herself was beginning to feel scared for the witch. Davina was obviously way in over head on something, but Madelina didn't know what.

" _Marcel, is that you?_ " She asked again, but like before, nobody answered.

Suddenly, a figure appeared, sinking their fangs into Davina's neck. The witch screamed, but Madelina held it back, knowing that she would only bring attention to herself in the real world. If she was going to keep having these visions, she was going to learn to control them.

But one thing she did know was that the cup full of red paint fell from her hands when she saw the vampire was none other than Elijah Mikaelson, her own uncle. Madelina's eyes widened.

During this, Klaus opened the door to the art room, peering inside to see Madelina standing before one of her amazing paintings, her back facing him. She was wearing a blue, lace dress that Klaus recognized had been given to her by Rebekah. He smiled at that.

"Madelina?" He asked, but she didn't move. And now that he was looking at her, he saw that she was frozen to the spot. "Madelina?" He asked again, this time much more worry present in his tone. When he saw the cup filled with red paint slip from her grasp and onto the floor, he became more concerned.

Madelina was watching everything with wide eyes, seeing the things that were going to come. It was so much more different to have a vision during the day, and she guessed it could be because she was gaining more control over her magic. The more control she had, the more powerful she became. Which meant that her visions became much more powerful as well.

The setting changed from Elijah's apologetic face to something Madelina wasn't prepared for.

" _Take it,_ " Aurroa said to Marcel, who had tear streaks down his face as he drank from an alcohol bottle. She was handing him a small vial, something that seemed very familiar to Madelina, something that _screamed_ evil.

" _No_ ," Marcel growled out, surprising the redhead.

But she shrugged. " _It's not my problem anyway_ ," she said. " _It's his_."

Behind Aurora walked out none other than Kol, whose face had a mixture between pain and anger. Madelina was confused on what he was doing with Aurora, and why he was trying to give Marcel the vial.

" _You can go now_ ," Kol said to Aurora, his eyes dilating. He must've drained her dry before compelling her because usually Aurora takes vervain. " _And don't forget about what you need to do_."

Aurora nodded obiedently before taking off her ring. Considering that the three of them were standing on a bridge in the middle of the sunlight, it wasn't that big of a surprise when she began to catch fire. Madelina's eyes widened again, shock on her features as well on Marcel's. Then, he began to eye Kol with distaste and anger.

" _What do you want?_ " He spat at Kol, who didn't react in a snarky way for once.

" _Revenge_ ," he told Marcel at the same time that Vincent appeared behind the Original, wearing an expression of anger as well. Madelina could instantly see that this was all because of what Elijah did to Davina. All of it.

Marcel raised an eyebrow as Kol handed him the vial, explaining what it would do. But Madelina didn't hear the conversation before the scenes shifted again. She was feeling very lightheaded as she tried to keep her magic inside of her, not wanting to loose control or draw any unwanted attention. She had to learn to deal with her visions like Mommy did.

The scene shifted to all different kinds of things. First, Madelina saw Marcel have bright red eyes once again as he bit into the siblings, all except Kol, who stood unharmed. She also saw Kol speaking to herself. She looked confused, but at the same time, she understood. Then, she saw the compound in a wreck and Kol leading her out of it with a small suitcase in one hand and her hand in the other. She looked backwards at something, but before Madleina could fully see it, she fell.

Klaus had been watching Madelina closely, walking around her still form to see her face. What he found scared him easily.

Her blue eyes were locked onto nothing, and he could immediately tell that she was experiencing a vision. Her eyes were filling with blood and her nose was dripping with the substance. Klaus even saw some of the liquid coming out of her ears before her eyes fell shut.

He caught her before she could hit the ground. "Madelina?" He asked worriedly, her blonde hair falling down her back in its two braids.

When she didn't respond, Klaus quickly picked her up and entered Mave's room, where the woman was just waking up.

Mave's hair was in messy tangles, seeing as she just woke up from her nap. She was wearing a sweater and some leggings, her blue eyes still blurry from sleep as she was starting to get up.

When Mave looked over at Klaus, carrying in Madelina, her eyes widened. "What happened?" She asked urgently, but keeping her panic at bay as she watched Klaus lay Madelina down on the bed. Mave could see the blood coming out of her ears, nose, and eyes. This made her more urgent than before to figure out what was going on. She could already tell that it wasn't anything physical, which meant it probably had something to do with her magic.

"I don't know," Klaus said, his panic easily showing in his voice. Mave heard this and couldn't help but feel a little guilty that she had been trying to find a way to escape Klaus last night once again. Mave knew that he loved Madelina, but she couldn't trust that he could protect her from all of his enemies. "She was seeing one of her visions and she just fell."

Mave quickly approached her daughter, opening one of her closed eyes. Mave almost gasped at the sight of the yellow eyes, being shocked that she was showing the signs of a hybrid.

But then it all clicked, and Mave breathed out a sigh of relief. Even if she was confused on how it happened, she was relieved that Madelina would be okay.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, seeing Mave relax.

She shook her head, smiling slightly at Klaus. "She'll be fine," she told him, knowing that she was right. Her eyebrows came together as she looked to Madelina. "She was holding in her magic for some reason-"

"Isn't that what Freya has been teaching her to do?" Klaus asked, looking between Mave and Madelina.

Mave shook her head. "Keeping her magic in and learning control over it are two very different things," Mave explained easily, knowing from experience. "With a normal witch, it wouldn't be a problem, but with the amount of magic Madelina has, it's not that far fetched that something like this would happen. She was basically suffocating her magic inside of her, which will in turn, cause damage to her actual body."

Klaus was still worried. "But she'll be okay?" He asked.

Mave nodded. "Yes," she told him. "Her hybrid side will heal any damage caused by her magic and Freya and I can go into more detail of how Madleina should have control over her magic and not just keeping it inside."

Klaus nodded, breathing a small side of relief. He was happy that nothing was wrong with Madelina. Lord knows that she's already been through so much already.

But then his curiosity hit him and he looked sideways at Mave. "How do you know this?" he asked her, seeing as something passed across her face at the question.

Mave shrugged simply in response. "It happened to me," she answered.

Klaus's eyebrows raised in surprise, and it seemed that Mave noticed this because she smiled before asking, "Is that so far fetched?"

"Yes," Klaus answered, moving to explain himself as he saw her confused expression. "I mean, ever since I've known you, you've never lost control of your magic or held it in."

"That's because my coven taught me how to fix it," Mave answered, before her eyes became sad. "Madelina didn't know because nobody has taught her about it."

Klaus nodded as silence covered the room. It didn't become awkward because the silence was soon erased by the footsteps coming from downstairs. Klaus turned and walked out of the room, looking over one of the balconies to see Freya and Marcel back. There was no sign of Finn, Elijah, or Rebekah, but Klaus wasn't worried because the two that were entering the compound didn't look as if anything terrible had happened.

"We didn't find her," Marcel told Klaus, referring to Aurora. "Finn, Elijah, and Rebekah are still out looking and said that they could handle the rest of New Orleans."

Klaus nodded to Marcel's statement before he turned to Freya. "As much as I appreciste the update, Freya, you're needed upstairs."

Freya's eyebrows furrowed together, but she began heading to the staircase. "What is it?"

"Madelina," Klaus answered simply and Freya began hurrying up the stairs, Marcel following her as well.

Freya disappeared into the room while Marcel and Klaus began talking about what to do about Aurora.

Freya entered just as Madelina's eyelids were fluttering open, her eyes back to their normal blue.

"What happened?" Freya asked Mave, who was helping Madelina sit up on the bed.

Mave turned to Madelina, brushing a few strands out of the girl's eyes. "Madelina was holding in her magic instead of controlling it," she answered Freya without looking away from Madelina.

Freya's eyebrows rose in surprise but also understanding as she sat next to Madelina. "What happened, Madelina?"

The girl in question looked confused when she found blood underneath her nose. "I was having a vision," she replied to the women. "And...And I wanted to deal with it like Mommy does."

Mave's eyes turned even more sympathetic. "Honey," she said softly as Madelina's blue eyes met her own. "Having control and simply holding your magic in are two very different things."

Madelina's furrowed together. "They are?"

"Yes," Freya said this time as she rubbed the little girl's arm sympathetically. "Holding in your magic is bad for you, and it was completely my fault for not making that clear when we were practicing."

Freya was trying to take the blame off of Madelina because there was a possibility that Madelina would get scared to do magic once again. And they had been doing so well. Freya didn't want to see the progress wasted.

"Oh," Madelina said, blinking as her hand came up to twiddle with her locket. Mave smiled at this.

"What was your vision about, sweetie?" Mave asked.

Madelina hesitated for a second. If she told them what had happened in her vision, then Uncle Kol would get hurt again. She didn't want him to be daggered like last time. Her visions weren't always true, right? This could be one of those times.

So, Madelina lied.

"Just the Prophecy again," she said softly, wondering if it was right to lie to her Mommy. She just wanted her uncle to be safe and happy for once.

Mave's eyes instantly softened, as did Freya's and the little girl knew that they believed her. Technically speaking, the vision _was_ still the Prophecy, but now it was different than the first one.

Madelina was scared on which one would actually happen. Because considering how clear the vision had been, she wouldn't be surprised if the Prophecy took place.

Meanwhile, Marcel and Klaus looked down when they heard bickering between Rebekah and Elijah. The two smiled. Leave it to Rebekah to fight with their brother.

"Please," Rebekah scoffed. "Aurora can't be that smart, brother."

"She has surprised us before, Rebekah," Elijah replied calmly.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at that, Finn staying silent like always. When they entered the courtyard, the three of them instantly looked up at Marcel and Klaus, who knew the answer before they even said anything.

"We couldn't find her," Elijah replied, sounding exasperated.

Klaus sighed, his hand coming up to rest on his chin. He didn't know what to do about Aurora now that they couldn't find her. They needed her dead. Especially after the little stunt that she pulled with Madelina and Hope. He grew angry just thinking about it.

"We'll look again tomorrow," Klaus said to them all before smiling a little sarcastically. "Let's get into the holiday spirit in the meantime."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother but couldn't help but smile. It was only about the second week of December, but Madelina was making everybody excited. She had started counting down the days until Christmas, and that reminded everybody that they had to make sure this Christmas was amazing for the blonde girl. It had to be better than her birthday, that's for sure.

Before anybody could move, Madelina was leading Freya to her art room so that they could practice more magic. Mave was following behind them.

Rebekah smiled at he little girl, not seeing the blood trails on her face now that Mave cleaned it up. "Hey Madelina," she said kindly. "What're you doing?"

Madelina gave Rebekah a small smile. "Just going to practice some magic again," she replied before heading in that direction once more.

The others chuckled at Madelina's bluntness. Even Finn let out a small smile at the young one's actions.

"Come on, brother," Elijah suddenly said, gesturing for Klaus to follow him.

In response, Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going?" he asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"If we are to get into the holiday spirit," Elijah started, seeing everybody start to smile. "Then I think it's appropriate that we buy a few gifts."

Klaus rolled his eyes but descended the stairs to stand next to him. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt," he commented before the two of them walked out of the compound.

Rebekah went to Marcel's side, smiling a little. The two were still attracted to each other, and Finn tried not to smirk as he exited the courtyard to his own room.

Then, Hayley came out of the nursery with Hope in her arms. She looked to Rebekah, smiling a bit. "So we're doing Christmas presents?" she asked.

Rebekah smiled as well before nodding. The two were excited for the holidays.

During this time, Madelina, Freya, and Mave entered the art room. It wasn't that much of a surprise to either of the adults that the room was a complete mess. Madelina didn't mind where her paint landed most of the time. But what else would you expect from a 6 year old?

"Here," Madelina said, clearing a place for them to sit. Madelina sat down with Freya to her right and Mave to her left.

Freya smiled kindly. "Alright, let's start with a spell you've already done," she said and Mave nodded her head in agreement. Freya placed a pot of dead flowers in front of Madelina, and the little girl knew what spell Freya was talking about.

Madelina smiled a little bit before closing her eyes. She could feel her magic right under her skin, waiting to be used. Slowly, she exhaled, focusing on the spell she had to do.

Mave and Freya watched as Madelina relaxed, mumbling a few words underneath her breath. The two saw as the flowers began to come back to life, and they smiled, at least until Madelina suddenly gasped, her eyes flying open. Only now, her eyes were back to the hybrid orange.

"Madelina?" Mave said worriedly, seeing as the flowers continued to grow and things began to fly around the room. Madelina was no longer holding her magic in, but she wasn't controlling it either.

"Madelina?" Freya asked, moving to the little girl's side to grab onto her hand. Just as she did, she gasped and was thrown into the same vision as Madelina.

Kol was smirking across the crypt at Davina, who didn't look his way at all. She was too focused on the vampire in front of her.

 _"Aww look,"_ Aurora said nastily as a condescending smile made its way onto her lips. _"It's the hated witch and the forgotten brother both betraying their friends and family. What an adorable_ _bonding moment."_

Kol's smirk instantly fell but before he could do anything, Aurora was screaming under the magic that Davina was inflicting upon her.

The red headed vampire was tied to a chair with vervain ropes. She's been there for only a few hours, ever since Kol managed to track her down and bring her to the crypt. The two of them knew that the Ancestors wouldn't disturb them considering that they were doing what they wanted for once.

They were putting a stop to the Mikaelsons once and for all.

Madelina blinked, looking around to see that she was back in her art room and the things around her had stopped flying about the room. At the door, Mave was standing with everyone else in the house after they all heard the commotion. Finn and Hayley were looking at Madelina cautiously while Rebekah and Marcel had concern and worry written all over their faces. Hope was in Hayley's arms still.

Freya had an open-mouthed expression on her face, and Madelina's eyes widened when she realized that Freya saw the vision as well.

Madelina's visions weren't always like a normal witch's. Most of the time, she could see into people's thoughts as well, which meant that Freya had information that Madelina didn't want to share.

She knew that Davina was planning something against all of them.

And that Kol was helping her, or possibly even leading her.

Freya got up quickly and Madelina followed, barely noticing the large plant that had grown to almost 6 feet tall because of her magic.

"Aunt Freya, don't," Madelina pleaded, but Freya just said something to Mave who instantly began to hold Madelina back from the door. The blonde child tried to fight, but she wasn't focusing on her hybrid abilities. All she could see was Freya speaking to everybody and their confused glances.

"Please, Aunt Freya!" Madelina cried, tears pooling in her eyes. Everything was falling apart. She knew what was going to happen and it would make it so much worse than it already was. "Please don't!"

But Freya only looked back once before disappearing out of the doorway, taking Rebekah, and Finn with her. Marcel had suddenly fallen to the floor after Freya snapped his neck. Hayley stayed and went to Madelina's side quickly, trying to calm her down as best as she could with Hope still in her arms. Hayley already knew that she would be out of the action along with Mave.

"Shh, shh," Mave tried to calm Madelina down, who was wriggling like crazy to get out of her mother's grip. "Everything will be alright-"

"No, it won't!" Madelina cried out, her worst fears coming to life. The Prophecy was taking place and she could see all of it. "They're gonna hurt him!"

"Who?" Hayley asked, confused since she didn't hear the words that Freya had spoken to the others. She had been preoccupied watching Madelina and worrying.

"Uncle Kol!"

And now, she saw it. She saw Kol advising Davina to take a break outside for a minute from the torture. She didn't want to leave, but he insisted. He didn't want her to see what he was about to do to Aurora.

So, Davina walked outside of the crypt, where she heard a sudden noise to her right. Immediately, she tensed, looking into the shadows.

"Marcel?" Davina asked hesitantly, remembering that she had called him a little while ago to possibly have dinner tonight. She didn't think that Aurora would be found and she almost forgot about the call entirely.

"Marcel, is that you?" she asked again, hearing the tremble in her own voice.

Suddenly, a flash of darkness attacked her and she screamed in pain from the sting in her neck. It felt like all of her life, her memories, her emotions, were suddenly being sucked out of her. Her fingers turned numb and she collapsed, only lasting a few seconds longer until her heart abruptly stopped.

Elijah pulled himself off of Davina, his eyes immensely apologetic before he turned to the crypt.

Kol stood there, hardly believeing what he had just walked out to.

Elijah let Davina fall from his arms and she hit the floor easily.

"No," Kol said, his disbelief clear in his voice. His own brother wouldn't do this. He...He wouldn't do this to him.

"No, no, no," Kol said, flashing to Davina's side as Elijah stood back amongst Klaus, Rebekah, Finn, and Freya.

"Davina?" Kol asked brokenly. He didn't even notice as Rebekah and Freya disappeared inside the crypt to get Aurora. He didn't notice anything except the lifelessness of Davina's eyes. Those weren't her eyes.

"No," Kol whispered, tears falling from his eyes as he tried to revive her using his blood. He pressed his wrist against her mouth, but she didn't drink his blood. She didn't move.

She didn't breathe.

Kol was silent for a long time before he remembered who did this. His face turned hard, fury like none of his siblings had seen etched onto his face.

"Why?" he asked a simple word. One question, but Klaus and Elijah still seemed taken aback. Finn was the only one that didn't have an expression on his face.

"Why would you do this?" Kol asked again. He was heartbroken, no. His whole entire happiness had just _shattered_ in front of him. Not only that, but there were no pieces around for him to put together. She was gone.

And it was because of his own family.

"I'm sorry Kol," Elijah said, obviously not sorry. At least, not to Kol.

"No, you're not," Kol said, standing up to glare at his brothers across from him. He wondered what they would do to him now. He was already broken and now they just destroyed he last piece of humanity he had left.

Why would they do this to him?

"You're not," Kol said again. "You never cared about me or my happiness-"

"Kol, that's not true," Klaus tried to explain, but Kol stopped him.

"Yes, it is!" Kol yelled, barely seeing Rebekah and Freya carry out a weak Aurora, or even Finn joining them to help them back to the compound. He didn't see any of it. Or maybe he did but he just didn't care anymore.

"You, with your endless daggering!" Kol directed to Klaus, who remained silent. "Even when I did nothing wrong! And Finn with his lack of compassion toward me. Or Elijah with his morals! Always looking down upon my mistakes while you completely ignore Nik's! Or Rebekah's! Or even Hayley's!"

"Kol," Elijah tried to say, but he wasn't having it.

"No," Kol bit out, eyes flashing dangerously. "You have never cared and it seems that you never will. And now, I will return the favor."

Before the two brothers could react, Kol was gone, as well as Davina's body.

He had disappeared and Madelina saw it all.

She was crying in her mother's arms, seeing Kol's broken face over and over again and wishing that her dad and uncle never did anything. She wished that Freya never saw the stupid vision. Why did she have to see that vision!

She collapsed suddenly, blacking out after Mave injected a sedative into her skin. Mave knew that Madelina was emotional in that moment, and it was only a second before she lost control and Mave knew that the little girl would never forgive herself if she hurt anyone.

Mave had asked Hayley at the last minute for something to stop her, and she had to do the hardest thing, as a mother, to do.

She watched as Madelina fell, limp, into her arms.

 **Hey guys! There it is!**

 **I know that it took a little while for me to upload this chapter but I was really wondering if this was the best place to go right now in this story. Which is why I will, once again, beg for reviews. I know this is completely different from the show, which is why I would love some feedback on my changes! It will, honestly, really help!**

 **So, please review and thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter!**

Madelina woke up a few hours later, surprised that she had fallen asleep.

At least she _was_ surprised until she remembered.

The vision.

Her magic.

Aurora being taken.

Davina being killed.

Kol.

She sat straight up, ignoring the pounding in her head as she looked around. Her hair was flying around in their two braids at the sudden movements.

"Hey, Madelina!" Mave said, standing up from the chair next to her bed to calm her down. "It's okay, it's okay."

Madelina noticed her mother there and slightly calmed down, only slightly. It was late now, the darkness taking everything in as night descended on the town. The lights of the city did nothing to help Madelina's unease. She had a feeling, a terrible feeling, that something bad was going to happen.

But her blue eyes met her mother's own blue orbs. She was scared. She was very, very scared. Not only because of the suddenness of her sleep but also her vision.

"Where's Uncle Kol?" Madelina asked her mother, who opened her moth but nothing came out.

Finally, Mave sighed. "We don't know," she answered her daughter and Madelina grew even more worried.

She quickly jumped out of bed, still ignoring the fact that her body was still weak as she started to go out of the room, Mave following her. Madelina was changed into her pajamas for the night, long grey and blue, polka dot pants and a blue shirt. Her hair was still in their two braids that Mave had done for her.

"Madelina," Mave tried to get her attention, but the blonde was either ignoring her or too lost in her own thoughts. The second one was the truth.

"Madelina," Mave tried again, walking after her daughter who had reached the courtyard from upstairs and was heading to the front door.

"Hey, what's going on?" Klaus asked, looking between the two.

Surprisingly, Madelina shot him a glare. "Uncle Kol is out there," she said simply, heading to the exit before Klaus was suddenly in front of her, halting her actions.

"And where do you think you're going?" Klaus asked, seeming to be amused by Madelina's actions.

Madelina frowned. "To go find him," she answered and Klaus's easy smile fell. Mave was watching everything from behind Madelina.

"Love," Klaus said, bending down to Madelina's height so that he could look her in the eyes. "Kol is fine-"

"No he's not," Madelina argued. "He's hurt."

Klaus tilted his head. "Yes, but it's not your job to go out looking for him," he told her. "Kol is a grown up. He can handle himself."

Madelina shook her head stubbornly. "Not with this," she insisted.

There was a pause in the conversation until somebody began approaching the compound. Immediately, with how tense everybody was after Aurora's killing, Elijah, Rebekah, Freya, and Finn joined Klaus, Mave, and Madelina in the courtyard. Hayley was at one of the balconies, Hope sleeping in her room but the newly turned hybrid cautious to leave her too far behind.

They turned to see Marcel approaching, his face hard and emotionless. Everybody instantly tensed, remembering that Marcel was angry as well by the turn of events. When he had woken up from the snapped neck Freya had given him, he was furious, but most of all felt betrayed. They were confused as to why he was back so soon.

"Marcellus," Klaus said, stepping forward. Madelina felt herself being pulled back by Mave, who was watching everything closely. The witch didn't trust Marcel at all. "What are you doing here?"

Marcel looked to Klaus, and then a strange smile appeared on his face. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked, as if wanting an answer. Rebekah, especially, was watching Marcel cautiously. She couldn't recognize the man in front of her.

Marcel raised his hands and suddenly, tens of hundreds of vampires appeared, making Hayley run back to gather Hope in her arms before joining everybody down below. Elijah gave her a concerned glance before converting his gaze back to the vampires.

The dark skinned vampire smiled. "I'm here to dethrone the Mikaelson family," he finished his earlier statement.

Madelina was on edge. The bad feeling she had when she had woken up was running high and she knew that this was what she was trying to warn herself about.

The Prophecy was coming to life.

Suddenly, Vincent showed up by Marcel's left side and on his right...

"Uncle Kol!" Madelina shouted happily, forgetting her surroundings for a moment as she ran to her uncle. Mave tried to hold Madelina back, but the little girl slipped through her fingers.

It was dead silent as the Mikaelsons watched Kol swoop Madelina into his arms. He smiled to the little girl, and everybody could tell that it was genuine.

"Hello, little one," he said as he held Madelina in his arms. Mave was as tense as she's ever been, not trusting Kol at the moment after what happened with Davina.

"Kol," Klaus said, his voice just a little more rough than usual. Mave glanced over and saw that Klaus regretted what happened to Davina, but couldn't change it anymore than Kol could.

"Nik," Kol said bitterly, keeping Madelina in his arms longer than usual.

Rebekah seemed to notice this first. "Kol," she said. "Let Madelina go upstairs."

Madelina was actually silent as she watched Kol think. After a moment he nodded, setting Madelina down. "I think that would be best."

Madelina headed toward the stairs after the nod from her mother. Hayley followed her, holding Hope close as they passed a lot of unfamiliar faces. The other vampires scared Madelina if she was being honest.

This left the Mikaelsons and Mave. Klaus wanted to tell the witch to leave with Madelina, but knew it would get him nowhere. If Mave wanted to fight, then she would fight.

Mave hadn't trusted Klaus and the others just a few hours ago, but she did now. She didn't know whether it was because of the presence of threat or just the fact that she was actually learning to trust them again, but she didn't care. Whether she liked it or not, she was slowly beginning to trust Klaus and his family.

And she would stand by them.

Marcel looked to Vincent and then Kol before smiling, his face changing to surprise the Mikaelsons. They were seeing what Madelina had predicted with Lucien and Aurora. Marcel's eyes had gone blood red and two sets of fangs appeared. He had become the monster that the Mikaelsons had tried so hard to stop.

"Let's get this party started, shall we?" Marcel asked, his smirk growing by the second.

The Mikaelsons and Mave all looked at each other before looking around at the many vampires.

This was war.

Madelina was upstairs with Hope and Hayley when the rukus started. There were loud noises and screams coming from a downstairs and it had the young blonde scared. She was very confused and slightly curious on what was happening downstairs, but Hayley was keeping her from checking it out.

"They want us upstairs where it's safe," Hayley tried to explain, and it seemed that Madelina understood because she nodded and remained in the room.

Mave was fighting along with the Mikaelsons, using her magic left and right against the many vampires surrounding all of them. It was when she was distracted with a blonde vampire that she was suddenly thrown off of her.

"Mave!" she heard someone call her name and she looked up to see Klaus looking over his shoulder at her in worry. She tried not to let the look of concern in his eyes bring up old memories as she shifted her gaze to the person in front of her.

It was Vincent.

His face was hard as Mave stumbled to her feet, seeing everybody else fighting like crazy. Marcel was watching everything very carefully but Kol was nowhere to be found.

"Mave Cross," Vincent said with a small smile. "It's been a long time since I heard that name."

Mave glared across the space at him. "Don't," she said as she flung her hand out, her magic throwing him across the courtyard.

Vincent met her eyes and glared, using his magic against her as well.

They fought back and forth, using their magic almost in turns. Mave wasn't trying as hard as Vincent, but at the same time, she wasn't using all of her magic. Vincent was.

But suddenly, she screamed out in pain, falling to her knees.

Madelina peeked up when she suddenly heard her mother scream. She jumped off of the bed, but Hayley grabbed onto her arm.

"Madelina don't," she ordered, but Madelina frowned. Her mother was in trouble.

"I'd let her go, love," a voice said and they turned to see Kol standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face.

Hayley stood up, pushing Madelina behind her. They were in Hayley's room, where Hope was lying on one of the pillows. She was sleeping blissfully, something Hayley was surprised about considering the situation.

Madelina was watching everything closely. Hayley was tense, which meant that something must be wrong. All Madelina wanted to do was go see her mother and hope that she was okay.

"Kol," Hayley said warningly.

"Hayley," Kol replied, stepping into the room even though it was clear Hayley didn't want him to.

"What do you want?" Hayley asked lowly, her eyes glaring.

He shrugged. "Nothing much," he replied before his smirk vanished. "Only for you and Hope to leave the compound. I assume that Elijah and everybody else will be leaving soon as well."

"What are you talking about?" Hayley asked before somebody from downstairs shouted out:

" _No!"_

"Dad?" Madelina suddenly asked, looking to the door in worry. Hope had woken up at the noise finally and was crying. Hayley was looking at Hope, but she didn't want to turn her back on Kol.

The Mikaelson brother seemed to notice because he raised an eyebrow and gestured to the baby. "Oh," he said. "Don't mind me."

Hayley stared at Kol for a long second before turning and quickly grabbing Hope. But as fast as she was, when she turned back around, Kol was gone.

And so was Madelina.

Klaus screamed out when he saw Mave being injected with something. It was the same thing that Freya had been injected with as well.

Not only that, but both Finn and and Elijah had been bitten by Marcel and were unconscious. Rebekah was wrestling with one of the vampires when they injected her with something as well.

Klaus was looking around when he finally decided that he needed to somehow end this.

"Enough!" Klaus shouted, quieting the room quickly. He turned to Freya and Mave, who had the most strength left. "Get out of here," he said.

Just then, Hayley was hurrying down the stairs with Hope in her arms, quickly assessing the situation and helping Elijah to his feet. Freya helped Finn up but Mave was looking around, searching for Madelina.

"Where's Madelina?" she asked Hayley, who gave her a sad look. Klaus tilted his head, worry quickly entering his body.

"She's fine," a voice said and they looked up to see Kol leaning against one of the balconies. He was smirking.

Klaus glared up, anger coursing through his veins at how his brother was doing this to him. His own family.

"Kol," he growled, noticing that Mave was staying behind as everybody quickly left the compound. Elijah and Finn's wound from Marcel's bite wasn't healing and that was making the family even more nervous. "Where is she?"

One of Kol's eyebrows rose. "She's safe, brother," he replied.

Mave turned toward Klaus as Kol jumped over the balcony to land gracefully on the ground. There was blood staining Marcel's lips and a few dead vampires here and there, but otherwise, there wasn't any other bloodshed. Vincent came to stand next to Marcel, watching everything closely.

"Now," Kol continued, glancing to Marcel. "Would you like to take the stage?"

Marcel stepped forward as answer, and Klaus glanced to Mave.

"Leave," he told her. "Now."

Surprisingly, she looked conflicted. She didn't trust him at all through the time they had spent together after their separation, at least that's what they both thought. Apparently, Klaus had been slowly getting through Mave's walls just like before.

Old feelings were rising once more.

"No," she said stubbornly.

All of the vampires there watched Mave with interest. Most of them were surprised that she would want to stand next to Klaus when they all knew his fate would be worse than his siblings.

It was he who had decided to kill Davina.

"Mave-"

"No," she interrupted him, stepping closer as their eyes met, blue colliding with blue. Her gaze was intense and almost apologetic. "I'm not leaving. Not this time."

Klaus looked at her for a long time before suddenly moving, surprising everyone at the Abattoir, even the strangers.

He brought Mave close and kissed her.

Their lips collided and it felt like they time travelled back to about 7 years ago. It felt like when they first met, as if nothing had changed. Fire coursed through Mave's veins and Klaus's heighten emotions felt the flames even more so.

They were fireworks, and they were exploding just before they would inevitably go out.

Mave was suddenly ripped away from Klaus and he looked to see Kol dragging Mave away.

"As much as I love this little sentimental moment between you two," Kol said, sneering. He tried to hold back the jealousy he felt that his brother once again got the happy ending that he had been denied. "We have some revenge to fulfill."

Mave tried to keep eye contact with Klaus but it was hard when the vampires closed in on the hybrid.

She turned to Kol harshly as he brought her to the front of the compound, away from the yells of victory from hundreds of vampires. Mave was even more hesitant to leave Klaus behind after the moment she just had with him.

It brought up memories that she thought were buried forever.

"Where is Madelina?" Mave asked Kol directly, her blue eyes blazing.

Kol rolled his eyes at her. "Like I said earlier, safe," he said with that accent of his covering his words.

"Kol-"

"Listen darling," he cut her off, his eyes dark. "Madelina is safe, and she will stay safe, but you should really check that injection out." he finished, referring to earlier.

"I'm not leaving her," Mave said harshly.

"You will and you are," he told her. "You're weak enough Mave, don't make it worse."

Mave glared but before she could do anything, Kol was gone.

As if brought on by his words, she stumbled, getting a text in her phone at the same time. She brought the device out and saw the address Rebekah had sent her. They were doing a spell and she had to be there.

She pushed through pain as she walked. It felt as if a hundred needles were stabbing her nerves, and it didn't help that her magic was starting to weaken as well. If she needed to defend herself at all, she wouldn't be able to.

She tried to hold back the guilt, she honestly did, but it was no use. She was leaving her only daughter behind at the compound, where she would most likely be with Kol. Her daughter would grow up with the unstable Mikaelson brother instead of her.

Mave also tried to ignore the amount of things she would miss in Madelina's life. Her first haircut, her first day at school once she got her powers under control, even her first boyfriend.

There was a possibility that Kol would disappear and Mave would miss it all.

She reached the place that Rebekah had sent her and knocked on the door, almost falling into the room when it opened. Somebody was there to catch her and she looked up to see Hayley helping her to a table where the Mikaelsons were sitting, a spell about to take place.

Freya turned to her, her face just as sweaty as Mave's. Whatever they had given them, it was working fast, even on Rebekah. Finn and Elijah were suffering from the bite, trying to hold back horrible memories. They couldn't start hallucinating now. Not when the spell was about to start.

"I need your help," Freya breathed and Mave nodded, going to stand next to the Mikaelson sister that had slowly become a close friend.

Now that Mave looked at everybody there, she realized that everybody had slowly maneuvered their way into her heart.

They were her family, even if she didn't want them to be.

She grabbed onto Freya's hand after being told the spell they were performing. They both began chanting the words, Hayley watching everything from the sidelines as the witches began to weaken, even with their combined powers.

Their voices rose to a crescendo before everything went black. Mave had fallen back into the chair she was sitting into, just like everybody else.

Immedately, Mave's world once again blossomed into color, but it was strange. The world around her had an odd tint about it and Mave instantly knew that it wasn't real.

She looked around and saw the other Mikaelson siblings, all confused as well. They turned to Freya, who smiled.

"I created this world for us to stay in until Hayley could find cures for us all," she explained.

"How?" Mave asked, confused as she stared at the white dress she was wearing. "In order to do this you would need-"

"A power source," Freya finished, taking the words out of her mouth. "I used Papa Tunde's knife that Marcel used on Klaus. As long as the knife if in Klaus, we stay here."

Mave's eyes widened, and she saw the same guilt reflected in everybody else's eyes. They had always blamed Klaus for not caring about family and being selfish, but he had just saved them all.

"He saved us," Rebekah said, repeating Mave's thoughts.

She nodded and looked around, trying not to think of Madelina with Kol in the real world. She almost succeeded.

Almost.

Madelina looked around, ignoring her father's screams from downstairs like Uncle Kol had told her. It was harder to do than she thought.

Uncle Kol had explained to her what was happening before he went to the courtyard.

 _Madelina blinked when she was suddenly in her room. She saw Henrik the husky pacing back and forth in his bed, as if anxious. When the puppy saw her though, he barked happily and wagged his tail, approaching her quickly._

 _She looked up to see Uncle Kol holding her before he set her on her bed, his brown eyes looking for something in her room._

 _"Uncle Kol, what's going on?" she asked, her voice small as a bit of fear entered her body. She was afraid of what was happening downstairs. First she heard her mother scream, and then her father. But before she could've done anything, Uncle Kol had taken her away from Hayley and brought her to her room._

 _His eyes seemed to soften when they looked back at her. Henrik was next to her, and she petted his fur for comfort._

 _"Madelina," Kol started softly, his voice a bit hesitant. "I need you to understand something. Can you try to understand for me?"_

 _Slowly, Madelina nodded. "I'll try," Madelina said and Kol smiled slightly._

 _It was a genuine smile._

 _"Okay," Kol said, bending down so that he could look up at her as she sat on the bed. "You know that you're dad did something bad right? Along with Elijah, Freya, and the others?"_

 _Madleina nodded, understanding that they had hurt Davina and in turn had hurt Kol, Marcel, and Vincent._

 _"Well, because of that, they need to have consequences for their actions," Kol tried to explain. "They're gonna go away for a little while."_

 _Madelina's eyebrows pulled together as she tried to understand. "So...they're having a time out?"_

 _Kol smiled and nodded. "Yes, they're having a little time out."_

 _"Oh," Madelina said, understanding as she pet Henrik, who was relaxing under her fingers. He had become anxious when the noise downstairs had started. "Well," she continued. "Then why aren't you having a time out? Mommy said that you did something bad."_

 _"I already had my time out though," Kol replied, referring to the many times he had been daggered by his siblings. "Now it's their turn. Do you understand?"_

 _Madelina nodded but then she looked deep into his eyes. "Will Mommy be in a time out too?"_

 _Kol's eyes softened. He hadn't wanted Mave to be involved, but there was no other choice. She wanted to stand with the Mikaelsons instead of run with Madelina. Because of this, Kol knew he had to do something about her._

 _"Yes, she will," Kol replied, brushing a stray strand of blonde hair away from her eyes. "But it will be okay."_

 _"It will?" Madelina asked, trying to see his point of view. She didn't want her Mommy in time out._

 _"Yes, and do you want to know why?" Kol asked. When Madelina nodded he smiled. "Because your going to live with me for a while. We're gonna play games everyday and have a lot of fun, alright?"_

 _Madelina gave a small smile and nodded. "Alright."_

 _"Okay," Kol said, turning to see a small backpack of Madelina's. It was a green one, considering it was her favorite color. He picked the backpack up and placed it next to Madelina, staring into her gaze._

 _"I'm going to go downstairs," he told her. "I want you to stay here and pack up anything you want to bring along with us."_

 _Madelina nodded but then turned to Henrik. "Can Henrik come?"_

 _Kol smiled. "Of course darling," he said. "I wouldn't have it any other way."_

 _Madelina's small smile grew a little and she watched as Kol started walking to the door. As he grabbed he handle, he turned back to her._

 _"Everything will be okay, Madelina," he told her. "I promise."_

 _Madelina's smile almost split her face. If Uncle Kol promised her, then it was the truth. He would never lie to her._

And that brought her to the present, where Madelina had her backpack around her shoulders, Henrik by her side still.

She had packed a few clothes, but mostly just put in pictures of her mother that she found in one of her drawing books. She thought that Mave had put that there, but she didn't understand how she did it.

Madelina was still in her pajamas, blue shirt and grey and blue polka dot pants. She was wearing no shoes, but she did pack some. Her hair was still in the french braids that Mave had done, and Madelina fiddled with the locket around her neck.

She didn't know if this was the right thing. Kol had explained why it was, but there was a part of her that still doubted his words. She didn't want to leave her mother or her newly found family, even if it _was_ with Kol.

She suddenly jumped when somebody appeared in front of her. Henrik shifted, but still was lying down on the bed without a care in the world. He didn't see what she did.

"Henrik?" Madelina whispered, ignoring her puppy's lifted head. She had called his name as well even if she was talking to the boy in front of her instead.

"Madelina," he said with a small smile. It seemed a little sad.

"What do I do, Henrik?" she asked, knowing that he already knew about the situation she was in.

"Go with Kol," he spoke without hesitation. "He will protect you."

Madelina frowned despite the words. "But what about Mommy?"

"They are fine," Henrik lied. The truth was that Klaus was currently in unbearable pain, even if the others didn't feel a thing. If Madelina found this out though, she wouldn't leave with Kol, and nobody else was awake to help her. Hayley was a possibility, but Henirk knew that it would be too much for the hybrid. Hayley wouldn't know how to help Madelina concerning her magic. Kol could.

"You'll be happy with Kol," Henrik told her. "Trust me."

Madelina slowly nodded her head, her doubts slipping out of her mind.

Just then, the door opened, downstairs having quieted down as everybody left. The vampires were gone, the only one remaining being Marcel, who was preparing to brick Klaus up. Kol saw Madelina ready and smiled.

"The car's outside," he told her, grabbing her hand as she hopped off of the bed. Her hand was holding Kol's, but the other one was carrying Henrik. "How do you feel about California?" he asked with a grin.

Madelina giggled. "Really?" she asked, quickly turning excited instead of nervous. "That would be awesome!"

Kol smiled as he led Madelina down the stairs. She tried not to stare, but the compound was in shambles.

Everything had been destroyed, and Madelina wanted to stop staring. But it was like a car crash. She couldn't look away.

They reached downstairs, where Vincent was just leaving as Marcel was turning to Kol.

"So we're finished?" Marcel asked, skeptical. Kol Mikaelson wouldn't just leave, especially with the heated history between the two.

"We're finished," Kol confirmed, nodding his head. "I hope we never see each other again if I'm being honest."

Marcel smiled slightly. "There's the Kol I know," he joked.

"Goodbye Marcellus," Kol said before turning him and Madelina, continuing out the courtyard.

But Madelina heard a groan behind her, and she couldn't help the curiosity as she looked back over her shoulder.

Inside the wall, where Marcel was working, was a horrifying site. Madelina tried not to gasp.

Her father was pale and looked in pain. He was looking a Madelina, but couldn't form any words. The moment that their eyes connected was only a moment, but if felt longer.

Madelina felt as if the air had escaped her lungs. Her father was there, and he was helpless. He was in pain, and it was killing her. She understood that he had to have a time out, but it was so much harder to see it than simply hear it from Kol.

But the moment ended when Kol led her along, breaking the connection. He smiled softly down at her, knowing that she had seen her father.

"It's okay," he assured her, and surprisingly, or not surprisingly, she believed him.

She followed him blindly, leaving her father behind in the darkness.

Alone.

Klaus's heart broke as Madelina exited the compound. His little girl was gone with Kol, and there was a possibility that Klaus would never see her again.

She was gone.

 **Okay guys! Here it is!**

 ** _PLEASE READ:_**

 **I don't know what you guys want with this story. I was thinking of a sequel, but I could also continue the story here and with a time jump. I really need an answer so that I can label this story as "Completed" or not. It would really help if you guys told me your thoughts!**

 **Please review and thanks for reading!**


	19. PLEASE READ

Alright guys, here's the plan.

For this story, I'm marking it as finished and creating a sequel. The first chapter to that should be out only minutes after I post this. I'm really, really sorry that it took soooo long to update anything but I've been so busy with the holidays and such. I hope you guys can forgive me and please, leave some reviews on the sequel about what you think of it!

Sincerely, the author.


End file.
